The Wand Games: Part 1
by Exotos135
Summary: Star, Marco and their classmates are chosen to go to the game world to participate in the titular "Wand Games". Who will be the last one standing?
1. Prologue

**Sorry for the rushed chapter, but I promise you the next one will be better, longer, and...well, just better than this one.**

 **You know the usual, read and review and stuff.**

* * *

 **(Middle of nowhere)**

Marco slowly opened his eyes and saw...nothing. He then looked around, finding nothing among the nothing in the nothing he was in. He then looked down and discovered something; his body, barring his head, covered in a white light. "Where am I? How did I get here?"

However, when he tried to move, he remained perfectly in place, no matter how hard he tried.

"Why can't I move?!"

And then, without warning, a white light shined next to him and he turned to see Star, unconscious and with her body also mostly covered in white light. As he looked with shock, Star opened her eyes, regained consciousness and turned to the boy. "Marco? Where are we?"

"I don't know, but it looks like nowhere in the middle of...well, you get the idea."

And then some more flashing lights occurred, which served to harbinger the arrival of Jackie, Brittney, Alfonzo, Ferguson and pretty much the rest of Marco and Star's classmates...or the ones that were named, anyway.

"Oh, look, the rest of the class is here." Star remarked, right before spotting Oskar. "Including Oskar! Hi Oskar!"

The teenagers promptly woke up and, before they could even have the chance to panic properly, a huge screen filed with static materialized right in front of them. The screen then formed a straight line, which moved like a wave as a distorted voice spoke.

"Greetings, students of Echo Creek Academy." The voice uttered.

"Hi creepy, distorted voice!" Star enthusiastically greeted back.

"I presume you're all wondering what are you doing in the middle of this void." The voice replied. "You have been chosen to play in...the wand games."

"What do you think those games are about?" Star whispered.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe something related to wands?" Marco sarcastically replied.

"Once you're taken to the game world, you will all be given a wand and an "Ex Whatever" form, which you will require to protect and master respectively, if you want to survive. To win the game, you need to find the other players and get their wands, and then search for a door in the middle of the world. Once there, insert the wands except your own in there to advance to the final stage."

"Marco, are you taking note of this?"

"I can't move my body, Star."

"Oh, right, the stupid light's restraining us."

"Now for the rules."

The screen turned green and wrote down the rules the voice mentioned.

"1st) No killing unless you're allowed to do so. 2nd) If you get the wand of another player who is still alive, they can hunt and attack you to get it back, alongside your wand. 3rd) If someone arrives in the game world but doesn't properly join the game, they can do whatever they want. And 4th) Alliances are allowed, but with no more than three members."

"That third rule sounds like something bound to be abused."

"Anyway, with that said, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

And once the mysterious, distorted voice finished spitting information at the teenagers's faces, the white screen suddenly vanished from existence and the white glow completely covered the players, who "teleported" away shortly afterwards.

 **(Game World, Diaz Household)**

The first player to materialize in the world was Marco, who fell and hit the floor face-first. Star soon followed, and she fell near Marco, who looked around the house. He got up and inspected it, checking every detail and, much to his horror, realizing where he was.

"Wait, this is my house." Marco said as Star got up and went to him. "What is my house doing in the game world?"

"A better question would be what's that around your arm?"

Marco checked his left arm, and found a small rod made of wood with a sun-like emerald at the top tied to his sleeve. He grabbed the rod and checked it alongside Star. "It seems to be my wand." Marco remarked, which immediately reminded him of something. "Now that I think about it, you got yours, Star?"

Star checked her pockets and smiled before taking out her wand. "I still have mine." and then, after that, the girl got an idea. "Hey, Marco, how about we form a team? And I even got the perfect name, Team Starco!"

 _"Well, we have a higher chance of survival if we work together."_ Marco thought "Sure, let's be a team!"

With that said, Star squeed as she embraced Marco in a tight hug and shouted "Team Starco!" as the boy tried. "I know! Let's get packed up so we can go hunt the other wands!"

"Star, wait-"

Before he could finish, Star dragged Marco upstairs just as.


	2. Episode 1

**Here's the next chapter! I told ya it would be longer!...though whether It's better than the last one, that's up for you to decide.**

 **I'll try to take my time for the next one, that way maybe the quality will suffer a little less, alongside you XD**

 **So, you know the usual, read and review.**

* * *

 **Episode 1: Let the Games Begin!**

* * *

 **(Marco's bedroom)**

The magical princess rushed across the room, grabbing clothing, food and other stuff she thought could be useful for their journey. Now where did she put it, that's a mystery.

As she did that, Marco watched through the window and saw a good deal of trees outside, alongside what looked like eyes shining in the shadows.

"Star, I know you're excited to get into this game already, but don't you think we should think of a plan instead of heading straight into the battlefield?" Marco said.

Star stopped what she was doing upon hearing his suggestion, slowly turned to him...and chuckled as she put some more stuff in...wherever she was putting it in, before she replied.

"Marco, we don't know if the others have arrived in the game world. And if they have, I don't think they'll be close to this place."

This failed to convince Marco, who scratched the back of his head and looked away worriedly. While Star initially huffed, she soon got an idea, smiling deviously as she sneaked close to Marco's ears and whispered:

"You know, maybe we'll find Jackie during the journey."

Marco immediately got second thoughts and started to look around for what they'd need for their quest, though Star shook her head before she helped the boy.

 **(Meanwhile, outside the house)**

Two more players materialized in the air and hit the ground. These two were Janna and Hope, the latter feeling a bit more pain than the former, who simply scratched her head as she got up.

"Ouch!" Hope exclaimed in pain. "You know, regardless of who sent us here, they could have been a little nicer and teleport us closer to the ground."

However, Janna's attention was quickly catched when she spotted the Diaz household. Upon seeing that, the girl tried to get up, only to feel something heavy around her neck. She took it off and inspected it, discovering it was a wand mostly like Marco, only made out of metal and with a crescent moon-like object.

"Janna, are you listening to me?"

"Let's see, I got a wand with what I assume is a good deal of power, we are near the house of Marco Diaz," and then, as she said the next, Janna took out Marco's house keys and smiled. "And I have his house keys."

"Where did you got them?"

"Snatched them back when Star was going boy crazy."

"...Are you supposed to know that?"

"Who cares? Let's go inside and see what we can find."

Janna ran to the backdoor and searched the keys as Hope remarked, "You know, I feel sorry for Marco. He seems to have a particular bad luck streak some days, I worry that it might make him feel bad or something."

"Hey, it's his own fault for not fighting back!" Janna quickly rebutted. "He needs to man up!"

 _"Or maybe you need to bitch down."_ Hope thought with an angry look.

 **(Back inside the house)**

Marco and Star slid down the stairs and went for the door, finding and crashing into Mrs. Diaz in the process. Once the three got up, Marco, surprised to his mother in the game world's version of his house, went to her and put both his hands on her shoulders. "Mom? Is this the real you?"

"Of course, Marco, I'm your mother." Mrs. Diaz replied.

"But-but how?" Marco uttered in disbelief. "I thought the players for this game were chosen already!"

"Oh, I'm not a player, I'm a supporter! Your father and I will give you support from the sidelines." Mrs. Diaz happily replied as she took Marco's hands off her shoulders. "And now that you speak of the game, shouldn't you two go find the other players?"

"But what if anybody comes here looking for me?"

"I'll be fine, I'll have your father by my side."

"But what if they try to kill you?!"

"We'll beat them up before they get the chance."

"But what if-"

That instant, Mrs. Diaz narrowed her eyes and gave Marco and Star a furious look as she stated, in an enraged tone, "Marco Diaz, stop being a worrywart and get going!"

Afraid of what would happen if he angered his mother any further, Marco and Star obeyed and fled the house as the woman watched, but not before greeting goodbye. Once the duo left, Mrs. Diaz closed her eyes and waited patiently as she heard someone break inside the house. Not only that, she heard they were coming closer and closer, though this failed to change her happy attitude.

"Gonna be juuuuuust fine."

And then, out of nowhere, a pistol was pointed at her cheek.

"Oh, look, a gun."

And then the gun was pushed forward as Janna went closer to the woman, who remained happy as the teenager spoke and Hope checked every part of the house. "Hello, Mrs. Diaz." Janna greeted. "Sorry for appearing out of nowhere, but I have to do whatever I can do to get the wands."

She got no response.

"Umm, I'm Janna."

Still no response.

"A classmate of Marco? Stole his house keys once?"

This time, she got a response. "Oh, so you're the reason why Marco was unable to go inside that other day and we had to open the door for him?" Mrs. Diaz recapped before mentally adding, _"Little bitch."_

"Yeah, but hey, It's not my fault he didn't notice." Janna nonchalantly replied. "If anything, he should make it harder for me to steal his keys next time."

 _"Big bitch!"_

"Anyway, how about you tell me and my partner, Hope, where Marco and his wand is?" The teenager bargained. "If you tell me, we'll let you go without a bullet through your brain. Sounds like a fair deal, don't you think?"

"Janna, Marco's not in the house anymore."

Upon hearing Hope say that, Janna, utterly perplexed at the statement, turned to her and uttered a confused "huh?"

"Marco's not in the house anymore." Hope repeated. "I checked everywhere, even his room, and he's entirely gone. I can't even find a trace to where he could have gone to."

"Of course, he must have realized he was in the game world, so he left as quickly as he could before we materialized so he wouldn't get his ass kicked and his wand taken." Janna guessed. "I got to admit it, he can be a clever bastard sometimes."

"So, are you going to use this gun you're threatening me with, or are you nothing more than a bluffing little whore?" Mrs. Diaz suddenly asked.

Hope gasped in horror and Janna turned to the woman furiously once they heard that. Janna got ready to shoot the fun as she said, "What did you call me?"

"Bluffing-"

"Stop it."

"Little-"

"I'm warning you!"

"Whore!"

The instant the word was uttered, *BANG*, Mrs. Diaz dropped dead into the ground with a hole freshly shot into her cheek as Hope and Janna watched in horror. Specially Janna, who immediately dropped the pistol upon noticing it. The weapon disappeared as Janna looked at the dead body and Hope spoke.

"You killed her! You shot her dead! Why did you do that?!"

"Hey, she called me a bluffing little whore!" Janna retorted. "Besides, I'm just as shocked as you are! I just hope she's better wherever she is."

"Oh, don't worry dearies, I'm gonna be just fine."

Hearing the familiar voice, Janna and Hope turned around to see Mrs. Diaz standing a few feet away from them, her eyes half-opened and a smile plastered across her face. "Did you miss me?"

"But I shot you dead!" Janna exclaimed, pointing at the woman's corpse as she added, "I hate to admit it, but I shot you-"

But once they turned around, the corpse was nowhere to be seen. "-dead?"

And when they turned around again, Mrs. Diaz was in front of Janna, smiling wickedly as she grabbed her by her shirt's neck, followed by Mr. Diaz coming out of nowhere and grabbing Hope.

"Please don't kill us!" Hope pleaded.

"Oh, we're not going to kill you, we won't even hurt you." Mrs. Diaz reassured as she held Janna more tightly. "We're going to show you the exit!"

And then, with Marco and Star, the duo stopped to look around the scenery as Janna and Hope were thrown through the window and out of the house, their shrieks being loud enough that they were heard in the duo's location. "Did you hear that?" Star asked.

"Yeah, sounded like two girls being thrown out of a house." Marco remarked. "Let's keep going before we hear anything else."

It took them a while, but once they made their way deeper into the woods, they encountered a familiar figure sitting in a trunk near a running stream. The figure leisurely rested with her head tilted down, her arms crossed and a pleased smile across her face.

"Jackie?" Marco uttered.

The boy and girl ran to the teenager, who opened her eyes and turned to see the duo. "Oh hey guys." Jackie greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"We're hunting for other players, trying to collect their wands and surviving this game." Star answered, right before getting an idea and giving Jackie a suspicious. "Now that I think about it, do you have a wand?"

"This little macguffin?"

Star frowned and slowly nodded, right before Jackie threw her wand at Marco, who catched it with ease. "Here, you can have it."

"Really? Just like that?"

"Yeah, I don't have any incentive nor reason to play this little game yet, so I might as well be helpful for once and give you what you need." the girl replied in a serene tone. "By the way, I believe there's another player, maybe even two, down at the deeper part of the woods. You should go find them, and make sure you pick the left path."

"Thanks Jackie!" Star replied.

"Say, just out of curiosity, what's your ex whatever form?" Marco questioned.

Upon hearing the question, Jackie remained silent for a moment, right before giggling and giving her answer. "That, dear Marco, is something you must figure out yourself."

Upon hearing the girl's cryptic words, Marco and Star exchanged looks before walking to the side of the forest Jackie mentioned. As she watched them leave, Jackie's smile remained frozen in her face as she slowly closed her eyes and, a while after Star and Marco had disappeared from view, promptly fell into the stream.

Back with the duo, Star mused about what Jackie said and spoke, "Do you think we can trust Jackie's words?"

"I trust her."

"I do too, but, I don't know, I get the feeling something's wrong." upon saying that, both Star and Marco stopped as Star looked at the ground and scratched her chin. "Something tells me, she's hiding something from us. Something probably important."

As the girl got lost on her thoughts, Marco put his hand on her shoulder and said sympathetically, "Well, whatever that is, we can check it out later. For now, let's focus on finding the other players."

Hearing that, and noticing the boy's hand, Star gave him a smile and nod before resuming on their way to the deeper part of the woods.

Back with Janna and Hope, the girls walked around the woods, taking out pieces of the windows they went through as they walked. _"Stupid Mrs. Diaz, faking her own death! Stupid Mr. Diaz, coming out of nowhere!"_ An enraged Janna thought.

 _"Stupid window, being so breakable!"_ Hope thought.

They continued to walk aimlessly up until they spotted Jackie leisurely relaxing on the running stream. Upon seeing her, the two quickly ran after her and got her attention.

"Jackie! You're on a running stream!" Hope obliviously stated.

"Oh right, that's a thing that's happening." Jackie nonchalantly responded. "So anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Hope and I, mostly I, crashed into the Diaz household to see if we were able to find him and take his wand, but that ended up being harder than we thought." a while after she said that, Janna got an idea and smiled. "Come to think of it, do you have a wand we could "borrow" for a while?"

"Sorry, mine was taken by Marco and Star sometime ago." Jackie retorted. "If you want it, you'll have to go deeper into the forest through the right path, and confront Marco and Star."

"Damn it! They already got a wand!"

Janna quickly turned, jumped over the stream and ran straight into the woods as Hope followed. "Come on, Hope! We gotta find them!"

"Wait for me!"

As she watched the girls leave, Jackie heard some sort of cybernetic melody, which made the girl feel more relaxed and drowned the sounds of an incoming waterfall...wait, what?! And before she could notice, Jackie fell in the water fall, though she didn't scream or anything.

 **(Back with Marco and Star)**

Marco checked the area he and Star were currently in, while the girl looked at the frogs that stood still near them. Upon closer inspection, the girl saw that the frogs were actually brainless, and also that the top of their heads looked like they were eaten by a wolf or something.

As Marco finally stopped checking the area and walked back to Star, she tried to touch one of the frogs, who immediately jumped away like they still had brains. This made Star shriek and jump into Marco's arms.

"They act as if they still had their brains!" a squicked out Star said.

"Calm down, Star, they're perfectly harmless." Marco chided. "Specially compared to what we may find here. Come on, let's keep looking."

With the girl still in his hands and unwilling to let go, Marco tried his best to carry Star deeper into the woods with him. However, once they went deeper, they found themselves one shore away from a seemingly bottomless pond, with hundreds of frogs standing on top of lily pads and staring blankly at the sky.

Unable to carry the girl anymore, Marco dropped Star and catched his breath as he looked around and Star hid behind him. "Well, the other extreme's too far away for us to jump, and there are no rocks in the surface we can use as platforms." Marco uttered.

"What do we do now?" Star asked.

Before she could be answered, Janna and Hope arrived at the other extreme end of the pond, and were immediately spotted by Team Starco. "Janna and Hope?!" Star exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Marco questioned.

"We're players just like you, silly!" Janna responded as she took out her wand. "We're here to get back Jackie's wand and take yours as well! Now how do I use this?"

Janna moved and waved her wand repeatedly, getting more and more aggravated as the wand did nothing and Star and Marco exchanged confused looks. After a while, the wand unleashed electricity and hit the pond, which summoned rock-like platforms as the brainless frogs jumped away.

Upon seeing that, Marco grabbed Star's hand and ran away as Janna and Hope quickly jumped on the platforms and got on their extreme of the pond. Once they hit the ground, the platforms vanished and Janna and Hope chased Team Starco. Janna quickly used her wand to shoot blasts of energy at Marco, who dodged them and used his wand to summon a rock wall and send it towards the girls.

Noticing this, Janna jumped on top of Hope and jumped again, avoiding the wall while Hope hit it and promptly collapsed as the wall disappeared. "Sorry, Hope!"

With that done, Janna aimed her wand at the ground and propulsed herself towards the team, though she only managed to Marco. The two engaged in a short brawl before they landed in the middle of a forest. After noticing this, they separated and began attacking each other, Marco pulling punches while Janna pulled kicks. After a while, Marco managed to catch the girl off-guard, grabbed her arm and threw her into a tree, leaving behind a shadow of the girl in the trunk.

She qiuckly recovered from this and dashed to Marco as Star and Hope arrived at the scene, though they didn't intervene. As the battle raged, Star soon noticed Hope and got ready to shoot her with her wand. "Stop! Stop! I-I just wanna talk with you!"

"You wanna what?"

"I'm not a fighter myself, I prefer to talk things over."

"Well, I'm a fighter, and I'd rather defeat you than talk this over." however, the girl got second thoughts when Hope covered her head and gave Star a pleading look. "That being said, I don't think hurting a human who can't defend herself is something I should do."

"Thank goodness, I thought I was gonna die for a moment there." Hope said. "So, can you hear me out just for a moment?"

"...Fine, I'll hear you out."

Back at the fight, Janna quickly evaded Marco's punches, though he still managed to get a surprise hit every once in a while. The two briefly stopped when they saw Star and Hope talking. "Why are our partners talking?" Marco pondered. "Shouldn't they be fighting each other as well?"

And then Janna grabbed Marco's leg and threw him to the trees. "Nah, we're doing a good job by ourselves!"

Shortly after the response, Marco regained balance, grabbed a tree and ripped it off the ground, using it as a club as he jumped back to Janna and smacked her with it, sending her flying and crashing through the trees. Marco threw the tree away as Janna returned, bleeding a little, and growling like a wild animal.

"So, I figured that if we work together, we'll be able to survive these games easier!" Hope finished before extending her hand. "So, what do you say?"

Star scratched her chin and thought about Hope's proposal as she frowned anxiously. Once she chose her decision, Star smiled and got ready to shake hands...only for Janna to be thrown at Hope, causing both girls to fly and crash.

"Darn it, Janna, I was about to get a truce!" Hope complained as Janna got up.

"Meh, it wouldn't have mattered anyway, specially since I'm about to win!"

Janna propulsed herself again with her wand and got ready to hit Marco, who took a defensive stance as Star got ready to hit the brunette...before part of the pond's water turned into a hand, got in between the fight and literally slapped Janna back to Hope, though the girl ducked before she was hit. Hope went to the girl as Marco and Star watched the water hand grow bigger.

"Janna, are you alright?!" Hope worriedly shouted. "Please, tell me something!"

"The water...the water just bitch-slapped me!" Janna exclaimed, right before spotting the bigger water hand. "And it's not done yet!"

Janna grabbed and threw Hope away, only for another hand to form and grab the girl. The remaining water hand grabbed Janna, held her tightly, and the hands sent the girls flying away, screaming as the hands returned to the water. Once that was over, Star turned to the pond and pulled Marco's sleeve, getting his attention and making him turn to see a familiar person in the pond.

It was Jackie, who was standing perfectly still in the water like it was solid ground. "Missed me?"

"Jackie! You saved us from Janna and Hope?!" Marco asked.

"No, one of my associates, the Mermaid Ex Aqua, created the hands from far away and took care of them for you." Jackie answered, before pointing at a waterfall far away in the horizon. "He's over there if you want to see him. I need to leave for the moment, good luck on your journey."

"Jackie, wait! Before you leave, I need to ask you something!" Star exclaimed. "How do we activate our ex whatever forms!...If you know how!"

The girl chuckled and replied, "Oh, I know how to activate them, you just need to remember these words."

Jackie paused, jumped lightly and fell into the water as she finished. "Ex Morphus."

With that said, Jackie waved goodbye as she submerged into the water, and Star and Marco exchanged looks, nodded and headed to the direction Jackie pointed earlier.

 **(Meanwhile, with Janna and Hope)**

The girls finally hit the ground and, after groaning in pain for a while, got up and dusted themselves. "Great, first the Diazes kick our asses, now the water throws us away, what's next? A man asking us if we can fuck him?"

It didn't take long before Janna actually thought about the last one, giggling excitedly as Hope looked around and immediately spotted something. "Uh, Janna." Hope uttered, catching the girl's attention. "Do you see that too?"

Janna's lewd face turned into a horrified one when she saw a blood trail leading to a shaking bush. Some growls could also be heard from the bush, which abruptly stopped alongside the shaking as a pair of yellow eyes opened and stared straight at the girls. "What is that thing?" Hope whispered as she clung to Janna's arm.

"I don't know."

And then the eyes moved forward, revealing the body they belonged to. Brittney Wong, to be exact, who looked like a mix between a human and a wolf, with wolf ears and a tail. She also had sharper teeth, and her mouth was plastered with blood and viscera.

With a better look at the girls, Brittney growled and got ready to lunge forward as Janna and Hope realized who they were seeing.

"Brittney?!"


	3. Episode 2

**Hi everyone! Star here, ready to make a quick recap of what happened recently!**

 **If you remember the previous chapter, Marco fought Janna while Hope tried to bargain with me on a truce. However, giant freaky water-y hands came out of the water and threw them away before that could happen! Then, Jackie told us to go to the waterfall in order to meet with her associate, the Mermaid Ex Aqua, so we could thank her for saving our asses back there!**

 **Right now, Marco and I are running straight for the waterfall, hoping to get there before anybody else does. After**

 **all, who wouldn't want to reach someone with the ability to create body parts out of water?**

 **Now that I think about it, what happened to Hope and Janna after they were thrown away?...**

* * *

 **Episode 2: Ex Morphus**

* * *

Star and Marco ran towards the waterfall as fast as they could, dodging any obstacle they came across like deer,

moose, etcetera. Eventually, the duo found themselves too exhausted to continue, so they stopped to catch their breath and watched the horizon to see...they weren't any closer to the waterfall than before.

"It's gonna take forever to get there on foot!" Marco complained.

As the boy scratched his head trying to think of something to do, Star looked at her wand, got an idea and reached for Marco, grabbing and pulling him towards her as she said. "Well, maybe we won't need to go on foot."

With that said, Star aimed her wand at the ground and shot an energy ball, which exploded when it hit the ground with enough strength to send Star and Marco flying towards their destination.

 **(Janna, Hope and Brittney)**

The former two hugged in fear as Brittney continued to growl, slowly moving closer and closer to Janna and Hope. The two slowly backed away as Brittney bared her fangs and got ready to attack. "Now, easy there, little Brittney." Janna uttered, angering the wolf-girl. "We don't wanna hurt you, we just arrived from a brutal battle and-"

Brittney barked and lunged, hitting and attacking Janna as Hope tried to find a way to help her partner. As she did that, Janna held Brittney's jaw open, trying as hard as she could to stop the girl from eating her face. "You know, I used to call you a bitch behind your back sometimes at school, but this is ridiculous!"

After a while, Janna kicked Brittney away, and then the wolf-girl was caught by Hope, who shrieked as she threw her back to the bush. Just as it seemed she was defeated and Janna and Hope relaxed, a tree trunk struck them and the two became trapped under it just as Brittney jumped back into the field.

She slowly crawled towards the duo as they tried to free themselves, without much success. Seeing the girl getting closer and that they would be eaten to death, Janna and Hope closed their eyes, waiting for their unpleasant and gory fate...

"I'm sorry."

Hearing those words, the two opened their eyes and looked to see Brittney standing on two feet and cleaning her mouth. "I didn't mean to startle you." Brittney added as she removed the trunk from the girls. "I wanted a snack, killed a boar to get it, and you two just so happened to be here while I was eating."

"Well, that happens." Janna remarked as she got up and dusted herself. "Hey, now that you're more or less rational, how about we talk about an alliance?"

Hearing her say that, Hope quickly covered Janna's mouth and smiled nervously as Brittney gave them an angry look. "Janna, what are you doing?!" Hope scolded.

"Hope, we were just thrown by giant water hands and crashed close to Brittney's dinner room, my brain's probably a bit hurt thanks to that." Janna replied. "Besides, if we get Brittney on our side, this whole thing will become a piece of cake."

"So I try to do it, and it fails, but only because you do it, you expect it to succeed?" Hope recapped.

"Of course! After all, I'm a very persuasive girl." Janna arrogantly responded before extending her hand at the cheerleader. "So, Brittney, how about we join forces?"

"No."

The girl turned around, hitting Janna with her hair in the process, and walked away as Janna and Hope followed her. "Hey, wait a minute! Don't you wanna talk this over at the very least?"

"Beanie bitch, I'm a wolf with no pack, the Wolf Ex Team if you will." Brittney rebutted. "I work alone, on my own terms, and I won't let a foul mouthed whore like you convince me to do otherwise."

Steam blew out of Janna's ears as she tried to attack Brittney, the only thing retraining her from doing so being Hope. "Janna, we can't defeat Brittney in our current condition." Hope informed as she released Janna, who calmed down and scratched her chin. "How about we just-"

"Follow her around and bug her until she accepts to become our partner?"

"That's...not what I was going to suggest at all."

"Meh, my suggestion's good anyway." Janna grabbed Hope's arm and dragged her as she chased Brittney, who ran away.

"Come on, let's go!"

"Janna, you don't need to drag me!"

 **(Star and Marco)**

The teenagers finally hit the shore near the waterfall, and they got up and dusted themselves before looking around. Outside of the mentioned waterfall, there were also some palm trees, beach balls, and a rock in the middle of the lake connected to the waterfall.

"Well, we're at the waterfall, but there's no sign of the Mermaid Ex Aqua." Marco remarked.

And then, they heard a keytar being played, so they watched as a mermaid-like figure went into the rock and rested on it as it continued playing. After a while, the figure looked up and revealed himself to be Oskar Greason, the Mermaid Ex Aqua.

"Oskar's the mermaid?!" Marco exclaimed in shock.

"Of course, I can't believe I never thought of it in the first place! Who else could play the keytar as well as he does?" Star added.

"You're kidding, right?"

Without warning, Oskar started playing a melody on his instrument, with some musical symbols spontaneously forming around him and orbiting as the melody reached Star and Marco's ears. However, while Marco was mildly amused and surprised, Star's eyes turned into purple hearts as she started to drooling.

"You know, Star, I gotta admit it, he has improved in his keytar skills." Marco remarked. "That being said, I don't really know what he's playing. Do you know what he's playing?"

He got no response, and turned to see the girl slowly smiling.

"Star?"

And then she started to undress.

"Star?!"

It took glancing between her and Oskar's music to finally find a connection.

"Wait, the melody Oskar's playing might be a subliminal melody that causes girls to undress!" Marco thought as Star, now with only her panties left, walked to the shore. "But how am I supposed to stop him? And more importantly, who would make such a melody?"

"I'm coming, my half-fishy harbinger of love." Star uttered as she got on the lake and swam towards the Mermaid Ex Aqua. "Impregnate me with your half-fish babies so I can be the mother of your freaks of nature."

"Whatever that is, I have to do something before he-" Marco turned and immediately spotted Star and Oskar hugging together, and he quickly held his breath and jumped into the lake as Oskar and Star did the same. "Don't worry, Star, I'm coming!"

Inside there, Oskar and Star exchanged looks as the boy slowly reached for the girl's rear-end, causing her eyes to glow pink and laugh as he got closer and closer. But before he could resume, he was kicked away by Marco, who grabbed Star and swum back to the surface as fast as he could, only managing to get the girl on the shore and catch a bit of his breath before Oskar recovered and dragged him back inside.

The boys fought as Marco tried to get out and Oskar prevented him, though because they were in a whole body of water, Marco was at a serious disadvantage against Oskar, who finally got tired of keeping him away and used his tail to take a hold of him.

Back on the surface, the still-in-trance Star was approached by a familiar figure, who kicked her stomach, making all the water she accumulated from the lake, including a fish for some reason. After that, the figure calmly walked to the shore and jumped into the water as Star laughed.

Back with Marco and Oskar, the former finally gave up and opened his mouth, starting to lose his breath as Oskar grasped him tighter...until the figure, who revealed herself as Jackie, appeared and released Marco from Oskar's clutches, throwing him back to the surface before giving Oskar a furious look.

On the shore, Marco coughed and caught his breath as Star's eyes turned back to normal before closing. Upon seeing this, he crawled and shook the girl as Jackie resurfaced with Oskar's neck in his grasp. Once she saw the duo, Jackie walked to Marco and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Marco, she'll return to normal in a moment. Just give her time." Jackie sympathetically said before

turning to Oskar. "As for you, what was the one thing I told you not to do?"

"Seduce Star Butterfly."

"And what was the one thing you ended up doing?"

"Seduce Star Butterfly."

"And what is the reason you're about to die?"

"...I seduced Star Butterfly?"

"Bingo."

With that said, Jackie threw Oskar far away, his screams echoing in the place before he hit the ocean and was promptly eaten by sharks. After that, Jackie gave Marco a smile before leaving.

And just as she left, Star woke up, now perfectly normal. "What happened? Where's Oskar? Why are you wet?" she asked as Marco went to the girl's clothing and checked it as Star looked at herself and noticed she was...a bit less clothed than before. "Why am I wet and half-naked?!"

"Okay, let's see, I dust this off a bit and there we go!" Marco said before grabbing and dusting the rest of Star's clothes. "Okay, Star, let's put your clothes back-"

Then, when he turned, he saw Star giving him a half lewd, half amused look. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Marco Diaz, you tried to score with me!"

"Wait, what?!"

"Yeah, something happened that rendered me unconscious, you stripped me in order to have your way with me, and when I woke up, you tried to hide it by making it look like something else." Star deduced. "It makes complete sense!"

"Star, that's not what happened at all!" Marco rebutted as Star took off her panties and threw them away. "Oskar seduced you with subliminal music, you stripped and went to him to the lake and I got you out before you got pregnant thanks to him!"

"Oh right, that does make sense too." Star spoke as she grabbed her clothes and put them back on. "That being said, I'm keeping my eyes on you Diaz, if you want some of this body you gotta invite it to dinner first."

"Whatever." Marco replied. "Oskar's already taken care of, but I failed to get his wand. We need to find another player."

"Well, where do we start looking?" Star questioned as she stretched a bit.

And before anything else could be said, a pixie holding a clock flew by and into the forest. "I'm late! I'm late! I'm oh so running late! I'm running late to the ceremony with the empress's recent mate!"

"I think we should follow that Pixie." Marco suggested.

Star and Marco exchanged looks, smiled and followed the tiny humanoid. As they did, they crossed logs, trees, and other obstacles that the pixie easily evaded, and once they managed to reach the pixie's location, the first thing they saw was what looked like some sort of ritual, where the pixie empress and female pixies danced around an UHM: Unindentified Human Male, the empress dancing the closest to him.

When they walked closer, they immediately identified the man. "Alfonzo?!"

This got both the teenager's and the pixies attention. "Hi guys! I'm engaging in the post-wedding ceremony!" Alfonzo gleefully admitted.

"Now leave, or else we'll chop your heads and swap them with chickens!" the empress warned.

Worried that she wasn't kidding, and the fact that they were too tired to fight back, Star and Marco backed away and decided to walk back home. "Okay, so we didn't manage to get any wands today outside of Jackie's." Marco remarked in a pessimistic tone.

"Well, maybe we'll have better luck next time." Star said.

Hearing her say that, the boy turned to Star, who gave him a warm smile and put his hand on his shoulder. Marco returned the smile and the two continued to walk

For the remainder of the day, the duo went back home while Janna and a reluctant Hope tried, mostly in vain, to get Brittney to join forces with them. By the time they were starting to get sick of it, it was already night-time, and they were suddenly stopped by the cheerleader.

"Look, what do I have to do so you may leave me alone?" Brittney asked.

"Join forces with us, then help us find a place to stay for the night!" Hope eagerly replied.

And then they saw some shadowy figures approaching them, scaring Hope so much she jumped to Janna's arms, who shivered in fear as Brittney looked at the figures. "And if you can, save us from whoever's approaching us right now." Janna added.

Brittney's fingernails turned into claws and the girl slowly approached the figures, who smiled, ran to the girls and revealed themselves to be Justin and some muscular students...in speedos. Brittney's fingernails turned back to normal as she eyed the men, and Janna drooled and dropped Hope at the sight.

"Hi Brittney, look what we found and mostly ate in the ocean." Justin uttered.

What he took out was Oskar's remains, or whatever remains he had that the team hadn't devoured. The girls reacted with disgust upon seeing it. "Justin, that's horrible!" Brittney scolded, right before smelling Oskar's corpse and remarking, "You saved some for me?"

"Nope."

" _That_ is also horrible!"

Justin shrugged sheepishly. "What are you doing in the middle of the woods at this hour, anyway? Actually, a better question; there's a cabin somewhere here that we fell close to when we materialized, wanna stay with us there for the night?"

"Sure." Brittney bluntly answered.

With that said, the girls followed the muscular boys to the cabin. "Thanks so much, Brittney!" Janna uttered, getting the girl's attention. "Say, will you join forces with us now or what?"

Brittney simply shrugged and Hope watched in delight as Janna and Brittney exchanged smiles...and looks of pure rage. _"Beanie-wearing fuckwad."_

 _"Literal bitch."_

"Say, Janna?" Hope uttered, returning Janna back to reality.

"Yes, Hope?"

"I expected you to be a bit more angry at the fact you couldn't get anything from the Diazes, or could even take something from Marco."

"Ha! Don't worry, I can always just try-" Janna said as she reached for her pockets, only to pause when she failed to find Marco's house keys. She kept searching for a while and, once she noticed they were gone, she raised her fists and shouted "MRS. DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

 **(Meanwhile, at the Diaz Household)**

Janna's scream echoed in the house, much to the pleasure of Mrs. Diaz, who was swinging Marco's house keys as she and her husband sat on the couch. "Music to my ears."

"Yours and mine, sweetie."

And then they heard someone knocking the door. The couple walked to it and opened the door to see an exhausted Marco and Star waiting outside. "Oh my, I presume you had a busy evening?" Mrs. Diaz uttered.

"Yeah, and we would be hungry too, if the long walk hadn't killed our appetite." Marco answered, right before his and Star's stomach growled. "It would be good if you could prepare us a something, though."

"Oh of course, honey, I'll make you and Star some dinner."

The duo went inside and, just as Mrs. Diaz and Mr. Diaz went to the kitchen, the woman remember the keys and threw them at Marco, who caught them effortlessly. "Oh, by the way, here you go."

"My house keys?" Marco questioned. "But I thought Janna had snatched them."

"Well, your mom snatched them back from that Janna's dirty girl hands." Mr. Diaz quickly answered. "You and Star rest in the couch, your mom will have dinner ready soon."

"Specially since I'll have a man helping me."

The adults giggled and quickly went to the kitchen as Marco and Star tried not to gag as they sat down. "Hey, Marco?"

"Yes, Star?"

"We never really got to use that phrase Jackie told us to use."

"What phrase?"

"You know, ex morphus."

"Oh, right, that phrase...well, maybe we'll have a chance to use it tomorrow."

What followed were several awkward seconds of nothing but silence. "Marco, we both saw some odd stuff today, and it got me thinking." Star suddenly uttered. "If any of these things manage to traumatize either of us, we'll both try to comfort the other, right?"

"Of course that'll be the case, Star."

And then, the girl extended her hand and showed Marco her pinky finger, giving him an unsure look as she said, "Pinky promise?"

Marco watched for a few seconds, smiled and intertwined his pinky with Star's. "Pinky promised."

The two exchanged smiles and promptly fell asleep just as Mrs. and Mr. Diaz returned from the kitchen. After eating dinner and falling asleep again, all the lights of the house were turned off and Star and Marco cuddled together.


	4. Episode 3

**Hello, Marco here! Ready to tell you what happened last time you read this!**

 **Star and I went to the waterfall to meet with Oskar, who was the Mermaid Ex Aqua. However, he used his keytar playing to seduce Star, make her strip and go swim towards him. When they submerged, I managed to quickly react and go into the water, saving Star before she became pregnant with Oskar's freaks of nature. Jaackie then arrived, threw Oskar away, we followed a pixie that lead us to a post-wedding ceremony with Alfonzo and the Pixie Empress, and we decided to call it a day.**

 **So, in short, nothing out of the ordinary happened.**

 **We still don't know what happened to Janna and Hope, but I get the feeling that...what is this I'm feeling in my crotch? And why is it so warm?**

 **...Doh! I uttered that out loud, didn't I?!**

* * *

 **Episode 3: Graffiti Hunt**

* * *

Marco slowly woke up to the sounds of something being sucked, which sounded too close for the boy's comfort. When he opened his eyes, he saw Star...well, let's say she was "cleaning his johnson", much to Marco's shock.

"Star?!"

Hearing him call her name, Star stopped, looked up to see Marco giving her a shocked look, and she waved hello before resuming her sucking.

"Star, stop this!" Marco chided as he tried to get the girl's mouth out of his member, with very little success. "Who knows how mom and dad will react when they see you-"

Marco heard a pair of coughs, slowly turned around and grimaced upon spotting his parents standing and watching the scene with smiles and a pair of cameras in hand.

"Hi mom! Hi dad! Uh, this isn't what it looks like!" Marco stated as Star continued sucking. "Star's just helping cleaning...and she decided to start with my...and she's cleaning it with her mouth...and you're not fooled, are you?"

"Not in the slightest." Mrs. Diaz stated.

"Darn it!" Marco exclaimed. "Look, I didn't tell Star to do this, I don't even know why she's doing this!"

Star stopped, removed Marco's johnson from her member and answered, "I'm doing this because the graffiti told me to."

"Graffiti? What graffiti?" Marco asked.

Star tilted her head to her right, and Marco turned to see "SUCK MARCO'S LITTLE MARCO" written in orange letters. "So just because some stranger's graffiti tells you to suck my...thing, you're going to obey without question?" Marco recapped in disbelief.

"Hey, I can't argue with a weird human practice." Star answered. "Besides, the status of your "partner" indicates you're liking it. Do you really want me to stop?"

"Well, usually the response would be not rea-" before he could finish, Star resumed sucking his partner, and the girl gave Marco a peace sign as she did. "Okay, Star, I'll let you finish, but when you're finished with that, we're going to go find whoever made that graffiti and kick his butt!"

Meanwhile, outside the house, a shadowy figure sitting on a broom flew down and got off, took a look at the house and smiled before walking to the door.

 **(Brittney, Janna and Hope)**

The girls slept peacefully in the cabin, surrounded by the muscular Justin and his speedo pals. However, the instant Brittney's nose caught a foul smell, she woke up and looked around to see a horrifying sight, right before waking up Janna and Hope, who also looked at the sight.

This sight was the horribly charred corpses of Justin and the rest of the team. Not only that, the cabin's roof looked like it had been ripped off. "What happened here?" Hope asked.

"Someone killed the men and allowed us to live, that's what happened." Brittney answered as she checked the corpses.

"I can't fap to this!" Janna exclaimed in horror, earning "are you serious?" looks from Brittney and Hope. "What? It's true."

Then, they heard monkey-like giggling, so they looked around before looking up and spotting Chantelle, with monkey ears and a peculiarly wide grin. "Chantelle?" Brittney exclaimed. "You're the one who did this, aren't you?!"

Chantelle glared and fled while laughing like a hyena. The trio left the cabin and went after the monkey girl, though Brittney suddenly stopped and looked around as he nose caught a smell. It took a moment for Janna and Hope to notice, so they turned to the wolf girl and gave her raised eyebrows.

"Why did you stop, Brittney?" Janna asked. "Chantelle's going to escape if you-"

"I can kill her later." Brittney answered as she looked up and started to smell the air. "My nose's catching a strange smell...a fishy one."

"Do you think it might be Jackie?" Hope inquired.

"Probably."

Brittney smelled some more and, with her eyes turning into wolf eyes, she got on all four and started to run to the scent. "Follow me!" She exclaimed as Janna and Hope obeyed.

 **(Meanwhile, at the Diaz Household)**

The shadowy figure opened the door and went inside, immediately spotting Marco and Star's..."intimacy" on the couch. Upon seeing that, Marco turned to the figure, who revealed herself to be Sabrina. "Am I...interrupting something?"

"Yeah, look, It's a long story." Marco replied as Star continued sucking. "How about you wait upstairs, in a place where you don't hear the rest of this."

"Okay, sure, I'll do that." Sabrina replied.

The redhead quickly ran upstairs and went to Marco's room, closing the door just to be sure. Once she was there, she heard a monkey giggling, so she went to the window and looked outside to see Chantelle standing at the top of a tree, flashing a wide, smug grin while holding a wandin her tail. "Chantelle, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to spy on Marco and Star's intimate get together, but it seems you beat me to it." Chantelle answered with a giggle. "So tell me, is Star on all four or is she still sucking Marco?"

"Why would I want to tell you that?" and then Sabrina came to a possible conclusion. "Chantelle, are you the reason they're doing...that?!"

Chantelle laughed louder than before and turned around, shaking her butt and giving Sabrina a smug grin before jumping away. Sabrina frowned and whistled, which summoned her broom to her hand as Marco opened the door and went inside, with a smiling Star following him. "Okay, we're done." "Did anything interesting happen?"

"Yeah, I think you'll want to speak with Chantelle for this." Sabrina answered as she got on her broom, which elevated as she turned to the duo and added, "Get on the broom."

Marco did as told and got on the broom, but Star remained behind and told Marco, "Go ahead, I'll catch up to you in a moment." with a smile.

Marco turned to Sabrina, who shrugged with similar confusion. Sabrina flew her broom out of the house and Marco waved goodbye as Star watched them leave. Once they had left, Star frowned confidently and shouted "Ex Morphus!", covering her whole body in white light.

 **(Back with Janna, Hope and Brittney)**

Brittney continued to run on all four while Janna, currently carrying, tried to keep up with her. "I can't believe you got exhausted halfway through the woods!"

"It's not my fault! Brittney runs too fast for me!" Hope replied.

"She either runs too fast or you're too fragile" Janna muttered.

Without warning, Brittney howled and ran throgh some bushes, so Janna immediately followed the cheerleader. Once she went through the bushes, what they saw was a huge body of water and a waterfall, with no solid ground beyong the shore they were on. Brittney then acted like a pointer and pointed at a figure at the waterfall, who got out of it to reveal herself as Jackie.

Jackie smiled upon seeing the girls, right before raising an arm and somehow summoning a few rocks to act as platforms. Janna and Brittney immediately hopped on them, and the shore was immediately submeged into the ground the instant they set foot on the rocks.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the lovebirds and a bipedal furry." Jackie mockingly uttered, angering Brittney and confusing Janna and Hope. "What do you want?"

"Look, Thomas, we want answers, and you're going to to give them to us!" Brittney snarled. "Where is the Moo-ni princess and her boyfriend, and how do we defeat them?"

"Now, now, those ain't some beans I'm willing to spill." Jackie replied. "If you're in such need for information, perhaps we could make a deal?"

Brittney growled and turned to Janna, who looked down as she tried to think the best course of action. She turned to Brittney, turned back and shook her head. Then she turned to Hope, who could only shrug with a sheepish smile.

Then, she turned back to Jackie, who gave her a rather smug smile. "What kind of deal?"

"A simple deal, really." Jackie answered as she summoned a blackboard from the water. In the blackboard, what Jackie says next is drawn in it. "Let's have a brawl, you three against me. If I win, I take all your wands and you leave me alone. But if you win, which is unlikely, I'll tell you what I know."

"I would accept, but Hope's too tired from following Brittney." Janna replied.

Jackie submerged the blackboard and summoned a pair of tentacles, which grabbed Hope and took her to a nearby rock platform. "In that case she can stay behind." Jackie spoke, catching the duo's attention. "So, you and Brittney will fight me instead. And in addition, you'll have to fight me in your Ex Morphus forms. Do you accept the deal?"

Janna eyed the sighing Hope as the water arms shrunk and one calmed her down while the other morphed into a pillow. So once Hope turned to Janna and waved hello, Janna turned back to Jackie and stated, "Fine then, we'll play by your rules, Jackie."

Jann and Brittney shouted "Ex Morphus!" in unison, covering their bodies in white light as Hope watched in awe and Jackie smiled.

Brittney sprouted ears from her hair, her wolf tail returned and her fingersnails turned into claws. Her teeth also turned sharper and her pupils became wolf-like.

Janna also sprouted ears, which got a white area around the tip as her hands turned black and her fingernails turned into small claws. She then sprouted a puffy tail with light and black rings, and a part around her face turned black in the form of a bandit mask.

"Wow, so this is my ex whatever form?" Janna uttered. "Amazing! I mean, I would've preferred a wolverine, but this is still amazing!"

Brittney threw a rock at the girl, who turned to the cheerleader and then to Jackie, reminding her of what she was supposed to do. Janna and Brittney got ready to attack and Brittney arrogantly stated, "Ready to be defeated, Thomas?"

"Oh, I'm ready alright."

A pair of tentacles surfaced behind the girls, which was seen by Hope. However, before the girl could say anything, a pair of tentacles surfaced, one to cover her mouth and the other to restrain her. "The question is, are _you_ ready?"

Hope bit the tentacle, quickly screamed "Girls, look out!", and Jann and Brittney turned around and jumped to another platform before they were crushed by the tentacles. "Is that the best you can do, Jackie?" Janna smugly taunted.

Jackie simply grinned and lifted her hands, summoning dozens of hundreds of tentacles all around the body of water as the girls watched in shock.

"You just had to ask, didn't you?" Brittney uttered.

Janna and Brittney started dodging the tentacles as hope tried to free herself. For the most part, they did so without trouble, up until a tentacle surfaced behind Janna and slapped her, sending her flying to another tentacle, who slapped her back.

With Brittney, the girl bared her claw and slashed to pieces the tentacles attacking her, much to Jackie's disapproval. "I thought we were supposed to fight you, Thomas, not your disgusting tentacles!" Brittney complained.

Hearing the cheerleader's words, Jackie lowered her arms and the tentacles went back into the water...most of them anyway, since the one's restraining Hope remained in place. Then, just as Janna screamed and hit the platform back, Brittney turned around to see Jackie calmly walking to her. However, without warning, Brittney leapt forward and screamed as Jackie stopped, put her hands behind her back and smiled.

Brittney swung her claws as viciously and fast as possible, but Jackie smoothly and almost effortlessly dodged them before kicking Brittney's stomach. As the girl groaned in pain and clutched her belly, she could only look up to Jackie before being sent flying near Hope, with a pair of tentacles surfacing and restraining her as well.

After that, Janna managed to get up and look around to see herself and Jackie as the only ones left in the brawl. "Only one brawler remains." Jackie remarked as she stretched a bit. "Try to be entertaining, okay, Janna?"

The girl frowned and got ready to attack in response. And after a few seconds, she jumped and immediately fell toward Jackie, forming her hand into a punch and getting ready to hit the girl...only for Jackie to be completely unfazed by the punch, and punching Janna hard enough to send her to Hope and Brittney in response.

With the girls now unable to fight anymore, or in the case of Hope, unable to fight back, Jackie slid quickly to the trio, gave them a smile...and slowly clapped before clapping with slight joy.

"You managed to entertain me, congratulations." Jackie complimented. "As a reward, I'll tell you what I know about Marco and Star."

"Wait, didn't you say that if you won, you would take our wands?" Hope asked.

Jackie chuckled and grabbed Hope's chin. "Silly little Hope, believing everything everybody says. I was lying."

"What? But why?" Hope inquired.

"Because if I had told you I would give you the information from the very beginning, you would have surrendered without a fight." Jackie answered before releasing the girl's chin.

"Oh come on, Jackie, you know we three would never try such a tactic!" Brittney stated.

"I would!"

"You know Brittney and I would never try such a tactic!" Janna added.

Jackie simply smiled, leaned closer to Janna's ears and made the tentacles drag Brittney and Hope closer before whispering, "This is what I know..."

 **(Back with Sabrina and Marco)**

Sabrina flew above the woods as Marco looked around, hoping to find Chantelle. They immediately found her when they heard a monkey laughing like crazy, which was followed by Chantelle jumping up a tree and slapping the teenagers.

"There she is!" Sabrina obliviously stated.

Sabrina sped up and chased the monkey girl as she jumped from tree to tree, right before turning around and resuming going from tree to tree as she asked, "How was Butterfly's mouth, Diaz?"

"You'll pay for making Star suck my thing!" Marco snarled.

Chantelle just giggled and turned back to the track, only to see the next tree suddenly grow to giant proportions. She was unable to stop in time, and hit the trunk as a winged shadowy figure went to the teenagers. When they met the figure, it revealed himself to be Alfonzo, who now had pixie-like wings and a green scepter-like wand in his left hand. "Hi guys!"

"Alfonzo?" Marco and Sabrina asked in unison.

"I thought you were busy with the pixie ceremony!"

"It's finished, and now, I'm the Pixie Emperor, or the Pixie Ex Throne, if you wanna be specific." Alfonzo answered before he looked down and saw Chantelle groaning in pain. "So, why are you chasing Chantelle?"

Sabrina flew closer to Alfonzo, Marco whispered the story to him and, utterly shocked, Alfonzo aimed his wand at the girl and charged it as he said, "That daughter of a gorilla!"

When he had charged enough energy, Alfonzo shot blasts of energy at Chantelle, who quickly reacted and dodged the blasts. She quickly climbed up to a tree and dodged the blasts-which got backed by Sabrina's wand-as she charged her own wand. By the time she finished, Alfonzo and Sabrina shot energy blasts in unison, which fused into a bigger and faster blast that almost hit Chantelle.

However, the girl jumped, grabbed her wand and shot a beam at the trio, who flinched and quickly dodged it...only for a shadowy figure to come out of nowhere and absorb it into her wand, which glew with a blue color as the team went to the figure and saw it was Star, only with six arms and butterfly wings.

"Star?! Is...is that you?" Marco asked in disbelief.

"Sorry for taking so long, I...actually, I don't recall why I took so long getting here." Star answered before turning to Chantelle and aiming her wand at her. "Hey, take your beam back!"

Chantelle just laughed and jumped away...only to for Star to teleport right in front of her and unleashing her beam right at her face, somehow sending her to the ground. Once there, the team and Star flew down and gave the monkey girl an angry glare as she got up and catched her breath. "Haha, that blast was more powerful than I expected."

"Chantelle, say you're sorry for doing what you did, and we'll let you go...maybe." Marco warned.

"Yeah, right, I ain't apologizing for something that went as I wanted it to go." Chantelle smugly replied. "Besides, what'll happen if I don't?"

Then, without warning, Chantelle was sliced in half, and the girl could only think, _"Huh, so this happened."_ , before falling to the floor dead. As the team watched in shock, the girl's lower body simply tumbled down, and a familiar girl walked to the girl's lower half and grabbed the wand. This girl was Brittney, whose hands were dirty with Chantelle's blood.

"Thanks for distracting Chantelle, I was starting to wonder if she was going to be a problem." Brittney complimented as Star clenched her teeth. "Unfortunately..."

Janna, with her claws bared and with a smug, enthusiastic smile, and Hope, who smiled sheepishly while waving hello nervously, arrived from nowhere during Brittney's pause, making the team get ready to counterattack.

"You'll be joining her soon."


	5. Episode 4

**This is a mysterious voice from another dimension. Trust me when I say I'll tell you the truth of what happened last chapter.**

 **The Star girl sucked on the Marco boy's little boy thanks to some graffiti. Then, the Brittney, Janna and Hope girls-by the way, what kind of name is Hope?-find out their male harem turned into a barbecue, somehow thanks to Chantelle girl, who was an obnoxious monkey with a shit-eating grin-A.K.A., an average monkey. She escaped, and the trio went to somewhere else.**

 **Then, this Sabrina girl interrupted the scene, found the Chantelle girl and joined forces with the Star and Marco couple to hit her.**

 **And back with the girl trio, they meet this kinda-surfer girl that doesn't speak like one, fight her, and have their asses ultimately handed by her. But then she reveals she will tell them what they want anyway. Wtf.**

 **Anyway, back with the chase, Marco and Sabrina find Chantelle and are joined by the Pixie Emperor Alfonzo, or as I like to call it, the too-big-to-be-really-considered-pixie-emperor Alfonzo. Then, when it seems they'll fail, Star arrives with six arms and butterfly wings. I'll let you figure out that one.**

 **Then Chantelle is killed by Brittney, and about time if you ask me, and everything finished just before another brawl broke out. Now we'll see what happened next, so get your popcorn ready so I can steal it-I mean, uh, so you can have something to enjoy the show.**

* * *

 **Episode 4: Brawl in the Woods**

* * *

 **(At the cabin)**

Justin, somehow still alive, woke up and looked around to see his fellow speedo partners still burning and still dead. Then, an intense light shined in the cabin, and the teenager turned around to see a heavily armed and mysterious figure giving him a stare of unidentifiable emotion.

"Are you...an angel?"

"Not exactly." the figure answered as he reached for the boy.

 **(Back where we left off)**

The teams continued to exchange angry glares, right before Marco decided to break the silence. "Brittney Wong, why did I have the feeling we would be meeting you sooner or later?"

"Well, quite clearly, you just can't get enough of my irresistible body, Marco Diaz." Brittney arrogantly answered, earning laughs from the team in response. "That being said, even through I stated you were going to join Chantelle, I might be merciful and let you talk your way out of this one."

Star thought about it, turned to her partners-who all nodded no-and she replied, "What are your terms?"

"Give us your wands, and we won't kill you messily." Hope replied. "No bloodshed whatsoever."

"Well, that seems fa-"

"Would you rather drown or be burned alive?" Janna asked.

"Huh? But Hope just said-" Sabrina complained.

"I assure you, both methods are quite clean." Brittney responded, right before spotting something shining in Marco's pocket. "Hey, what's that wand you got there?"

Marco reached for his pocket and took out the wand Jackie gave him earlier. "This? Well this is Jackie's-" and then the wand "morphed" into a black one with what looked like a crescent moon for the tip. "Wait, what?"

"My wand!" Brittney exclaimed before baring her claws. "You took it!"

"What?! No, that's not what-"

Before Marco could finish, Brittney leapt straight for the boy and tried to slash him to bits with her claws, only for Marco to react quickly enough and kick away the girl, who got on all four and growled as Marco got up. "Look, this is just a misunderstanding!"

"I'm going to misunderstand your face!"

Brittney leapt again, but was stopped by Star, who caught her and threw her at Alfonzo, who caught the girl before giving Star an angry look. "Sorry! I'm still getting used to having six arms!" Star replied before she was struck by Janna.

Sabrina tried to fight, but Marco quickly grabbed her and threw her to Hope, who could only scream before being hit by the witch girl. The fight continued and Brittney slashed Alfonzo, who groaned in pain as he accidentally released her. He then whistled and hundreds of pixies came out of the skies, shouting what seemed like a battle cry as they attacked the wolf girl.

Janna, meanwhile, primarily fought Marco while sometimes changing with Star, who tried to hit her with her hands and some spells only for Janna to dodge them with relative ease. After a while, Janna grabbed Marco and threw him to the trees, knocking him out and enraging Star enough to lock themselves in combat.

So as Janna and Star fought and Brittney massacred, Hope and Sabrina...were having a tea party?

"I don't know why I never tried to make this before!" Sabrina exclaimed as she took a sip of her cup. "So, you were saying you three fought Jackie?"

"Well, Janna and Brittney did, I wasn't really able to help, being restrained by tentacles and all." Hope replied.

"And couldn't you have used your wand to help them?"

"No, those tentacles were too good at restraining me, besides, even if I hadn't been restrained, I just suddenly lost my wand as Janna and Brittney fought Jackie."

"Wow, and how badly did Janna and Brittney get their asses handed to them?"

"Really badly."

Back at the fight, Janna dodged Star's attacks and then embraced the girl in a hug, searching the girl's body as Star flinched and tried to free herself. Once she managed to push away the weirdo, Janna showed Star what she stole from her: her wand, which she then used to put chains on Star's arms, which she then followed by using her own wand to paralyze the girl.

Once Star hit the ground, She gave Janna a look of defiance as the girl walked closer and, nearby, Marco slowly recovered consciousness. Once he fully opened his eyes and he saw Janna put a foot over Star's stomach, he frowned and quickly got up before running towards the girl and punching her hard enough to send her flying to Brittney, and the duo were then caught and thrown again by Alfonzo, this time hitting Hope and crashing on the ground as Marco freed Star.

Just barely managing to gather enough strength to pull themselves back up, and seeing that the team weren't gonna give up anytime soon, Brittney, Janna and Hope decided they could only do one thing: retreat.

However, while Janna and Hope fled immediately, Brittney remained behind and warned, "We'll retreat for now, but make sure you remember this, Marco Diaz, we will get your wand, no matter the cost!"

She got hit by a newspaper shortly afterwards.

"Piss off already!"

Hissing like a cat, Brittney got on all four and instantly fled. So, with a whole day of madness come and gone, Star and Marco bid farewell to Sabrina and Alfonzo and walked back home. Once there, they went inside just as a shadowy figure came out of the bushes and walked straight to the house.

Knocking the door a few times, the figure whistled a little as she waited for someone to answer the door. And once the door was answered by Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, they saw the figure was Hope, with a worried look and holding a fruit basket.

"I take it you're friends with the bitch who blew my head off?" Mrs. Diaz questioned.

"well, friend is a bit harsh, considering her recent actions, including the one you just mentioned." Hope hastily answered. "Instead, let's say we're partners."

"Okay, you're partners." Mr. Diaz recapped. "So, what gave you the audacity to go to our house after your recent fight with our son?"

"I just wanted to see if I could make amends...somehow." Hope corrected.

The girl handed the couple her fruit basket, and they gave it a quick look before turning back to Hope.

"I'm not as mean or nasty as Janna, and while, I still hope you accept this fruit basket as a peace offering. Of course, you can simply ignore this offering regarding Janna, but for me, I hope you can understand that I'm just trying to survive this game, and I just had to partner up with a particularly nasty girl."

"I'll take that in mind, thanks." Mrs. Diaz answered.

With that said, the woman closed the door and Hope smiled in relief, right before hearing Janna calling her name and returning to the woods. Back inside, Star put her feet on the couch and relaxed as Marco read a book.

"So, which one sounds cooler: Butterfly Ex Cocoon, or Butterfly Ex Chrysalis?" Star asked.

"The latter one."

And then Mrs. Diaz went to the duo. "Star, Marco, Janna's little bitch partner brought you these." Mrs. Diaz stated as she put the fruit basket on the table. "Make sure to throw them out once you find out if they're fake or not. Apparently, she expected you to accept this as an offering of peace, as if you were that easy to impress-"

"WOOHOO! FRUIT BAG!" Star exclaimed before starting to feast on the fruit basket.

"Well, at least one of you isn't so easily impressed."

"Hey, Marco, let's forgive Hope!" Star suggested through a mouth full of food. "Someone can't be evil if they give you good food such as this!"

"I'm starting to wonder how you were able to live for this long with such strange ideas." Marco answered. "Star, while I want to forgive Hope, we don't exactly know if she's on our side or not. Let's talk about this first, okay?"

"Can I still eat the fruit she brought?"

"As long as you make sure to watch what you eat, then enjoy the feast, my lady."

Star squeed and begun devouring the rest of the fruit as Marco started talking, though what he was saying was mostly drowned by the sounds of Star excessive eating.

 **(Back with Brittney, Janna and Hope)**

The trio walked through the woods, trying to find the cabin they slept in last time to see if they missed something. Once they found it, they saw that it was almost completely rebuilt, and the lights were on...somehow. The girls, rather surprised to see the cabin's condition, slowly walked to the cabin's entrance and, once they went inside, they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Not only was the cabin perfectly fine, but there were two beds perfectly made and ready to be used for sleep, and in the middle there was a lamp which lit the whole cabin...somehow. Since they were too tired to question this, Brittney and Janna quickly went to the beds and got on them as Hope, still looking around, returned to reality too late and found herself without a bed.

"So, where am I supposed to sleep?" Hope nervously asked. "Do I share a bed with one of you or-"

"You don't get a bed for being a bad Hope!" Brittney stated.

As Hope flinched from the shock, Brittney threw her a newspaper, which made the girl block it before asking, "What? And what makes you think I've been bad?"

"You've been bad at everything!" Brittney retorted. "Bad at fighting, bad at reacting to danger, even bad at being bad!"

"I'm afraid she's got a point there, Hope, you've been-how do I say this?-useless, for as long as we've been partners." Janna uttered.

"Why are you on her side?"

"Hope, lying won't get us anywhere, so, just please find another thing to use for a bed and we'll talk with you tomorrow."

And with that said, Hope tried to hold back her tears as Janna reached for the lamp and said, "Goodnight." before turning it off. So, after thinking about what she was just told, Hope left the cabin and went close to the lake as the figure from before watched her from afar, disappearing shortly afterwards.


	6. Episode 5

**Hi, Hope here...I'm not in the mood to be enthusiastic, but...I'll try my best to tell you what happened last chapter.**

 **Janna, Brittney and I fought Star, Marco, Sabrina, and some guy with wings. We lost, no surprise there...then, we went to the cabin, which was fine, and they...they told me I had been useless so far...and, I-I think they're right...I'm sorry...I can't finish this.**

* * *

 **Episode 5: Hope**

* * *

 **(Shore of the lake)**

Hope sat on a rock, weeping deeply as he tears streamed down her face and hit the lake. As she cried, Jackie surfaced from far away and gave the girl a sympathetic look, sighing before slowly walking to Hope, who was too busy crying her heart out to notice her presence.

Then, once she got to her, Jackie put her hand on Hope's shoulder and got her attention. "What's wrong, little Hope?" Jackie sympathetically remarked.

Hope stopped crying and looked up to see Jackie with a smile. She tried to speak as Jackie went to her side and sat down, "I...I've been...useless...and-"

"Now, hold it there, calm down a bit, and then speak your mind." Jackie uttered.

Hope stopped, took a few deep breaths, and spoke more coherently. "Ever since Janna and I joined forces with Brittney, and even before then, I haven't been of much help." as she continued, Jackie gave her a kiss in the cheek and scratched Hope's hair. "Not only did I got restrained during our fight with you, but I lost my wand and don't even know where to start looking for it."

Then, a water arm rose from the lake and handed Jackie a grey wand with a spider web-styled star. "Well, look what I got here." Jackie uttered as she showed Hope the wand. "Is this your wand?"

"I...think it is." Hope said as she grabbed the wand, inspecting it before turning to Jackie and asking. "How did you get it?"

"That doesn't matter." Jackie hastily replied. "Anyway, you were saying that you're feeling useless? Then how about I help you show Janna and Brittney that you're more than capable of being useful?"

"Well...we could try something like that." Hope remarked. "What do you suggest?"

"I tell Star and Marco to go to a specific location, you use your wand to fight them, and then capture them, and once you do that I'll tell Janna and Brittney to go to your location so they can see you have done something useful for them." Jackie explained before extending her hand to Hope. "What do you say?"

Hope thought about it for a moment, and smiled as she sealed the deal. Then, a water arm surfaced and handed Hope a couple of notes before disappearing back into the water. "Here are some notes for when you meet with the duo, they'll make Star and Marco think you're serious about this." Jackie said.

"Why do you have these notes, and how did they survive being in the water?"

"I expected this to come up somehow, so I decided to try to get things long before I had a reason to make them." Jackie explained as she and Hope got up. "Now for the second one, I don't know the answer to that question."

Jackie accompanied Hope and the duo went to the forest, in an area surrounded by trees with a peculiar shape. "Okay, this place seems good enough." Jackie remarked. "Wait right here and study your lines while I tell Star and Marco to come here."

With that said, Jackie waved goodbye as she left Hope alone, and the girl shivered a little and swallowed her fear before reading the notes.

 **(Meanwhile, at the Diaz Household)**

Marco read a book as Star continued to gorge herself with the fruit in Hope's fruit basket. As Marco started to become annoyed by the girl's loud eating noises, Jackie peeked from the window and smiled. "Are you seriously still eating the fruit basket Hope brought?" Marco asked with a bit of worry.

"Yep! And I'm not stopping until I devour all of them!" Star proudly answered, right before turning around and spotting Jackie. "Oh look, Jackie's outside the window! Hi Jackie!"

Star wildly waved hello as Jackie opened the window and went inside. Then, she slid past some traps that activated within a few steps, successfully stopping close to Star and Marco. "I give you an F!" Star stated as she grabbed and bit an apple.

"What brings you here, Jackie?" Marco asked.

"Hope has sent me to deliver you a message." Jackie answered as she got up. "She wants to show you that she can be a threat of her own. So follow me and I'll show you where Hope will fight you."

Jackie only managed to take a single step before Marco got up and asked, "Wait, how did you learn that Hope wanted to fight us?" which made Jackie briefly frown. "Come to think of it, are you in cahoots with her or something?"

Jackie soon smiled again and shook her head before walking to Marco. "Little silly Marco, I'm just trying to help a fellow player get, but since she's going up against you, she's more than likely going to get her butt kicked by you." Jackie responded. "So hey, either she beats you, which is unlikely, or you beat her, which let's be honest, is the only possible outcome. Will you come with me already?"

She then grabbed Star's hand and dragged her to the exit...or would have, if Marco hadn't grabbed Star's other hand and held them back. "Then how do I know we can trust you?" Marco questioned. "I mean, first you tell us to go to Oskar, who almost impregnated Star, and then the wand you gave us was revealed to be Brittney's. How can you prove that this time, what you're saying is legit?"

"Marco, the last two things were sabotaged. I honestly thought the wand I gave you was mine, and I explicitly told Oskar not to seduce Star."

Then, as she continued, Jackie grabbed her wand-a dark blue one with a surfboard for the tip-and waved it. "Now, will you two go with me to the woods?"

Star and Marco's eyes turned dark blue and glittery as Jackie's wand glowed, and they both replied "yes, we'll do that" in unison with robot-like voices. So, with the teens under her control, Jackie smiled and got rid of the traps before walking to the door.

 **(Back at the woods)**

Hope walked back and forth as she read the notes, trying to memorize their contents. "Star and Marco... Today will be... The day... You finally take me serious-"

"Hi Hope." Jackie greeted as she arrived from the bushes, scaring the girl. "Have you memorized the notes yet?"

Hope quickly grabbed the notes and took a few deep breaths before answering, "I'm trying the best I can, this is the first time I'm fighting Star and Marco alone." and the instant she said, she realized something. "Did you bring them here?"

"No, but they're coming." Jackie quickly replied before taking Hope's notes and fleeing. "What you memorized should be enough, good luck Hope!"

Hope could only shout, "But I-!" before Jackie waved goodbye and Star and Marco, still under Jackie's spell, arrived. Hope's mouth shut itself once the girl felt the duo, and she turned around just as the sell wore off and they looked around, smiling once they spotted Hope. "Hi Hope!" Star enthusiastically greeted.

"S'up, Hope?"

Hope blinked once in confusion before shaking it off and remembering what she learned from the notes. "Uh...Star and Marco, this is the day you take me seriously!" Hope stated before grabbing her wand and aiming it at the duo.

Star and Marco, however, were more impressed than terrified of the wand. "Wow, that's a cool wand you got there, Hope!" Star sincerely stated. "Is it yours?"

Hope, surprised and flattered by the comment, blushed and turned off her wand before answering, "Well, yeah, at least that's what I think. Jackie handed it to me as she suggested to do this whole "defeat you and capture you to prove my worth" thing."

Hearing Jackie's name made Star and Marco exchange looks and walk to the girl. "Well, I would be a bit more wary of Jackie if I were you." Marco said.

"Why? I thought you loved her." Hope obliviously asked as she tilted her head to her right.

Marco blushed and Star gave him a goofy smile before clarifying, "Just because I love her doesn't mean that I'm willing to let her faults go over my head!"

Hope frowned and started to doubt Jackie's words as Marco explained. "Look, Jackie has been kind of a mixed bag; while she saved us from you and Janna, and was nice enough to take care of Oskar, she still told you, Janna and Brittney about our location and gave us Brittney's wand instead of her own."

With even evidence that Jackie could be an ally or an enemy, Hope pondered about it, looked at her wand and frowned in anger before Marco extended his hand towards her. "Look, if you want, we can join forces." Star told Hope, getting her attention. "Leave Janna and Brittney to play their own game, and join our team, where you don't need to act like a bad guy, or do horrible things to get what you want."

Hope glanced between Marco's hand and his and Star's welcoming smiles. After a while, Hope closed her eyes, shook her head and turned down Marco's offer, much Team Starco's surprise.

"No, I don't want to change sides just yet." Hope stated with a serious tone. "First, Jackie has some answers to give me."

With that said, Hope put her wand on her pockets and went to look for Jackie...right before stopping, remembering something and turning to Star and Marco. "Do you need help going back home?"

"No, don't worry, we know the way." Star reassured.

Star and Marco left the and waved goodbye as they did. Hope returned the wave with a smile before sliding her hand down her face, changing it from a happy smile to a serious frown before resuming her search. Then, as they walked back home, Star scratched her chin and wondered about Hope.

"Marco, if Hope's such a nice girl, why is she siding with jerks like Brittney and Janna?" Star asked, getting Marco's attention.

"Well, this game functions in mysterious ways, Star." Marco answered, earning an unimpressed look from the girl in response. "But I'm willing to bet it was by mistake. And besides, we can always try to get her to defect."

"Yeah, join the good guys and fight for survival in the wand games!" Star victoriously declared as she put her hand on Marco's shoulder and pulled him closer to her.

The team high-fived each other before laughing as they continued to walk back home.

 **(Jackie's lake)**

Back with Hope, she stopped at the shore of the lake and waited for Jackie to surface, narrowing her eyes as she waited. Once Jackie finally surfaced and looked at Hope, she was met with a hostile scowl, making her briefly flinch before calming down and walking to Hope.

"So, I presume the little fight between Star and Marco didn't go so well?" Jackie asked.

Hope didn't respond.

"That's fine, we can always try another tactic." Jackie uttered with a dismissing wave. "Like, let's say, how about I watch them until they fall asleep, and then you steal their wands?"

Hope remained silent. This time, the silence irritated Jackie.

"Look, Hope, if you want to succeed in showing Janna and Brittney that you're worth their time, you need to cooperate with me. Help me help you, get it?"

"Are you a friend or a foe?" Hope suddenly blurted.

Taken aback by the answer, Jackie frowned, crossed her arms and turned away before replying, "Why do you wish to know?"

"You've been acting like a trickster lately, Jackie, Star and Marco told me about it." Hope snarled. "There's an equal chance that you could be my friend or my foe, and I need to know the truth before I follow your plans any further."

"Why do you need to know such a thing?" Jackie retorted. "Aren't we all here to defeat each other and win the game?"

"We're _all_ here because some unknown being forced us to fight each other against our will, and you're wasting your time playing everybody like fools." Hope chided, though Jackie barely paid attention and just rolled her eyes. "Don't you want to survive this game?"

"I can survive the game on my own." Jackie arrogantly stated with a laugh. "After all, my powers are equal to a god's-"

And then Hope punched Jackie's face. Hard. So hard, in fact, that she was sent flying far away and only stopped once she hit a waterfall. After that, Jackie grabbed her face and looked at Hope, only to see the girl giving Jackie a smug smile, much to her frustration.

"Yeah, sure, you have powers equal to a god." Hope sarcastically taunted. "I totally buy it. No, I'm serious, no sarcasm whatsoever."

Jackie narrowed her eyes, and slid back to Hope, who gave her an angry look in response. "You know, I'm going to take that punch as a mistake on your part." Jackie sternly told to the girl. "After all, you must be an absolute idiot to try attack a god, and one that is on your side for that matter."

"Attack a god, or attack an idiot who thinks of herself a god, to be precise." Hope taunted.

Jackie gave Hope an enraged look and a twitchy eye in response to the comment, and she waited for a few seconds before trying to kick Hope's face. However, she simply blocked the attack with one hand, much to Jackie's surprise and annoyance. "And with anger issues, too."

Jackie then did some more kicks, all of which were blocked by Hope except for the last one, which she grabbed instead. Then, she lifted Jackie and threw her to the lake, though she managed to recover relatively quickly and stood her ground on the water. She took a few deep breaths, smiled, and summoned tentacles that went after Hope, who jumped and watched them go towards her.

Then, when they got close enough, Hope used her wand to summon a double-bladed axe, which she used to slice the incoming tentacles into tiny pieces. This made Jackie back away in shock and disgust before summoning some more tentacles and sending them after Hope.

Forty times tentacles were summoned, and forty times Hope sliced them in half, making Jackie flinch and twitch forty times in disgust.

However, once she eventually realized their environment, Jackie ceased summoning tentacles and smirked as Hope fell and hit the water. However, just as Jackie laughed, she saw Hope hadn't submerged in the water, rather she stood in it just like Jackie herself.

Getting pissed off, Jackie summoned more tentacles and some water waves to try and hit the girl, only for Hope to dash straight for them. While this at first pleased Jackie, since it made it looked like Hope was a complete moron, she gasped in shock and fright as Hope effortlessly dodged them and immediately formed her hand into a punch.

Then, once they were meeting face-to-face, Jackie questioned, "Who the heck are you?"

"Someone who scares you, apparently." Hope smugly stated.

Without warning, Hope punched Jackie's face so hard that she was sent flying to the waterfall, causing a huge crater and the place to shake upon collision. And just as Hope smiled victoriously, Jackie slowly came out of the waterfall to reveal a bleeding head along with a furious glare.

 **(Meanwhile, near the battle)**

Janna and Brittney walked the forest, looking around for their teammate, much to Brittney's annoyance. "Why are we bothering to find that useless idiot Hope, anyway?" Brittney asked.

"Brittney, we told her some pretty mean things back at the cabin, and let's be honest, just because she's useless now doesn't mean she'll be useless forever." Janna answered.

"Since when do you think Hope's worth the trouble?" Brittney questioned with crossed arms.

"Look, I can't figure it out, but for some reason I couldn't sleep." Janna answered. "I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Hope, so I want to apologize to her for the things I said."

"Uh huh, I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"You just wanna apologize to Hope so you can sleep peacefully, you don't give a shit about her!"

Hearing the girl suggest that somehow made Janna angry, so she turned her fingernails into claws and threatened Brittney with them as she said, "That's not why we're looking for Hope! Just help me find her so we can apologize and go back to sleep, with the bonus that you'll get to do so with your head still attached to your neck!"

Brittney growled and the duo exchanged angry glares before the ground started to shake and a huge tidal wave almost appeared. They quickly dodged the wave and, hearing the rumble happening nearby, decided to check it out. They hid behind the bushes and peeked out to see Hope playfully strolling through the lake while dodging Jackie's attacks.

 _"Hope's fighting Jackie, and isn't getting her ass handed to her?"_ Janna and Brittney thought in unison.

At the fight, Jackie formed water balls in her hands and threw them at Hope before summoning a pair of giant water hands, which she sent for the girl immediately afterwards. Hope simply dodged the water balls, except for one, which she held with her hand as the giant water hands reached he and tried to attack her, only for the girl to quickly dodge and climb them up before jumping and throwing the water ball.

Once it hit Jackie, steam came out of her ears as Hope destroyed the giant water hands. Then, once she got an idea upon seeing Hope hit the water, Jackie lifted he arms as highly as possible while smiling like a madman.

This summoned a water wall behind Hope, which pushed her to Jackie and turned her around so Jackie could catch her in a hug. However, Hope smirked, grabbed Jackie's arm, and then ripped it clean off as Jackie felt the pain and screamed in agony. Now free, Hope walked away after throwing Jackie's severed arm into the water, much to the girl's annoyance.

 _"Oh, so you think you can just walk away like this was nothing, do you!?"_ Jackie mentally complained. _"Fine then, I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice!"_

Jackie got up, formed his remaining hand into a punch and ran after Hope, touching her shoulder and getting her attention before punching her so hard, that a couple of her teeth flew off and she was sent flying to the tree, with the ground shaking upon impact. "Huh, I wonder why didn't bother to do that before."

After the shock wore off, Janna and Brittney got out of the bush and went to check on Hope as Jackie submerged and looked for her arm. Once the duo found her, they saw Hope was unconscious and in the middle of what looked more like a meteor's crater than a crater the size of Hope.

"I can't believe it, Hope was about to kick Jackie's ass." Janna uttered.

"But she didn't...why?" Brittney asked.

And then a water hand appeared out of nowhere and slapped them to the ground. Janna and Brittney turned around and saw Jackie, furious and barely containing her rage, growling and breathing close to them while holding her severed arm.

Then, once she stopped breathing, she adjusted her arm's fingers to point, and then she used it to point the girls as she snarled, "If you know what's good for you, you won't tell anybody about this, understood?"

"Y-you're threatening us with your severed arm?" Brittney asked.

"Oh right! That's a thing that's happening!" Jackie snarled in response.

"Huh, this sounds familiar-"

"Shut up!"

Brittney and Janna closed their mouths shut at the girl's request. "So, how much of the fight did you see?"

"We didn't saw it all!" Brittney suddenly shouted. "We just saw the part where you threw water balls, Hope ripped off your arm and that's about it!"

Jackie stared at the girls with a cold scowl, before smiling and uttering, "Good," before releasing them from the water hands. Then, as they grabbed Hope and got ready to leave, Jackie stopped them on their tracks.

"So, little yakdungs, how about we make a deal that will benefit both of us?"

Janna exchanged looks with Brittney, before Brittney sighed, closed her eyes and massage her forehead in frustration, so Janna turned back to Jackie and replied, "...What are your terms?"

"In exchange for letting you live and becoming your informant, you will convince Hope that you never wanted to get rid of her, thus she never had a reason to come to me and beat me up like she did." Jackie explained. "Capiche? Do we have a deal?"

Janna and Brittney exchanged looks, turned them from worried to determined, got ready to seal the deal...and immediately ran away as fast as they could. Jackie, instead of pursuing them, simply laughed as she reattached her arm back to the rest of it.

"Smart little brats." Jackie remarked. "They will agree to the deal eventually. I Just need to wait."


	7. Episode 6

**Okay, so this is the introduction thing, isn't it? Well this is Mrs. Diaz speaking. My dear son and Star are sleeping in his room, and if my mom senses are correct, they're not porking. That makes me sad.  
**

 **Anyway, I'm supposed to say what happened last chapter, so here I go: that pawn of Janna's called Hope briefly joined forces with Jackie, but then decided to fight her after Star and Marco told he she was a bitch. So they fought, and boy was it an spectacular fight, I wish I had brought a camera to record it! Anyway, Hope eventually lost after Jackie punched her, and then she tried to make a deal with Janna and Brittney, only for the girls to prove themselves smarter and not fall for her shit.**

 **How do I know all this? Good question! I will ignore it and let you read the chapter.**

* * *

 **Episode 6: Shadow Sorcery**

* * *

 **(Diaz Household, Living Room)**

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz sat on the couch, checking the video they made a while ago about Star and Marco's...intimate get together in his pants. They stopped once they heard the duo walk down the stairs. They quickly went to them and gave them big wide smiles.

"Good morning, Team Starco!" Mr. and Mrs. Diaz cheerfully greeted. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good, though Star wouldn't stop snoring." Marco answered, giving Star an angry glare before adding, "Anyway, I'm gonna go get breakfast. Today's another day, and I hope our team at least gets a step closer to winning this game."

Marco did as he said and went to the kitchen as his parents smiled and watched him go. Then, when he was out of view, they turned to Star and gave her a serious look. "Are you pregnant with our grandchildren yet?" Mrs. Diaz nonchalantly asked.

"I'm working on it." Star lewdly answered.

The princess exchanged two thumbs up with Marco's parents and then strolled for the kitchen. However, once she sat down close to Marco and got ready to talk, the team felt a chill sent down their spine, and they exchanged worried looks. "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah, but I don't quite get what it was."

 **(Meanwhile with Janna, Hope and Brittney)**

Janna watched the still unconscious Hope with a look of worry while Brittney, with disheveled hair, walked back and forth while biting her fingernails. She then checked the window and looked around before turning to Janna and asking, "Any progress on Hope's condition?"

"She hasn't woken up yet, and she doesn't look like she'll wake up soon." Janna responded with worry. "Do you think she might have brain damage?"

"If it's brain damage that affects her memories then good, because if she remembers the beating she gave to Jackie, she could get out of the team and and become our enemy!" Brittney replied. "We could barely do anything against Jackie! If Hope managed to survive a fight against her, and even rip-off one of her arms, then we're utterly screwed if she finds out she's stronger than us!"

Before Janna could reply, the same chill from before was felt in the cabin by the girls, though while Janna remained calm and looked at Hope, Brittney freaked out. "What was that?!"

"I don't know, but it seems to be doing something." Janna replied as she saw Hope's eyes twitch and then slowly open. "Hope's opening her eyes!"

 **(Then, at Jackie's Lake)**

At the deepest part of the lake, there was a table-shaped rock standing in the middle of an area surrounded by algae and kelp. Jackie then submerged and went to the table-rock, putting some rocks on it and cracking her knuckles before hitting the rocks. Each rock was turned into the shape of one of the players, with the one modeled after Jackie standing in the middle of the table, and Jackie smiled as she grabbed the pieces and started to move them around.

 _"Okay, time to organize the steps for my next-"_ Jackie mentally remarked before pausing, feeling the same chill, and frowning as she looked around for the source. "What the hell is giving me this chill?"

Then, without warning, a huge shadowy figure materialized above the woods, and Star and Marco left the house to see it. Once they were out, they gaped upon seeing the shadowy figure, who briefly looked at them before changing his attention and starting.

"Players of the Wand Games! A special event has begun!" the figure started, getting the attention of all the players in the whole world. "Some of your comrades, enemies or such, and fellow players have been murdered! However, they have not been taken out of the game, but instead their souls have remained as shadows, only commanded by the shadownomicon!"

"The book has arrived somewhere in the fields, and you must find it if you wish to harness the power to control your dead comrades!" the figure added. "In addition, all resting places shall be closed off until the shadow sorcerer has been selected!"

Shocked, Star and Marco could only look back before their home was surrounded by spiked walls. Janna managed to grab Hope and escape with Brittney before the cabin was, and Jackie ripped off the rock and took it with her to the surface before the lake itself was surrounded by invisible electrified walls.

Before they could complain, Star and Marco saw the figure had suddenly and silently vanished, with a note slowly flying out and landing on Marco's head. The boy grabbed it and read it out loud.

"The shadows will be active from now on."

Angry at this revelation, Marco crumbled the note and threw it away. "Okay, so not only do we have to find a book to control the dead, we have to fight the dead until we get it!"

"Hey, at least we got magic we can use." Star reassured as she took out her wand. "Come on, let's go look for the shadownomicon."

Marco gave Star an unsure look, earning a warm smile in response, and he smiled and nodded before following the girl to the woods. As they left, one of the mentioned shadows watched from behind a bush, and it smiled before slowly sliding towards them, keeping itself in hiding as it did.

 **(Meanwhile, with Janna, Brittney and Hope)**

Brittney placed some logs at a random spot and used two of them to, somehow, set them on fire. Then, as she whistled to Janna and Hope to come to her, a note fell and almost landed on the fire before Brittney caught it.

"Protect your ally, she may be useful." Brittney read out loud. "It's talking about Hope, alright. Speaking of which, I should check out how she's doing."

Brittney crumbled the note and put it on her pocket before going to check on the girl, and just as she left, a shadow came out of the bushes and followed the girl, silently laughing like a monkey.

 **(With Jackie)**

As the girl tried to think of what to do next, a note fell and hit Jackie's face. She took it with her hand and read it out loud as well. "You forgot your chess pieces!?"

Worried that the note might be true, Jackie looked at the table-rock, which was empty, and then searched for a while before realizing that she did forget the chess pieces. "PLUTOCURSE IT!" Jackie shouted before throwing the note and the rock away. "Well, I guess I'll have to go "grounded" on this one."

Jackie then flew to the shore and, once she hit the ground, she sighed before going into the woods. As she did, she scratched her chin and thought, _"Should I search for the shadownomicon or wait until someone picks it up and then hunt him or he down?"_

"Jackie!"

Surprised by her name being called, Jackie looked around and soon after spotted Star and Marco running towards her. Once they arrived, the duo exchanged looks with Jackie before frowning. "Marco and Star." Jackie uttered with a surprised tone. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

The instant Jackie moved, Marco took a karate stance and Star pointed her wand at the girl, charging it with energy and getting ready to shoot as Jackie flinched and took a step back. "Are you friend or foe, Jackie?" Star questioned.

"Yes...to the former." Jackie replied. "After all, everything I do is for the greater good. _Your_ greater good."

"And how do we know we can trust you?" Marco asked.

"How do you know you can't?"

Star and Marco remained in their stances for a moment to think of what Jackie said, then backed away and sighed as Star shot the energy blast somewhere else and Marco returned to his normal stance. "Okay, so, why are you

"Believe it or not, the figure from before shielded the ocean with an invisible, electric wall, so I'm essentially "grounded" until the shield is removed." "So anyway, how are you doing?"

"Outside of feeling like we're being followed by someone, we haven't really done much progress." Marco answered. "How have you been doing? Have you decided yet if you want to show yourself as a friend or a foe?"

"I literally just told you that I'm your friend! And you have no reason to believe you can't trust me!" Jackie complained.

"But we don't know if we can trust your word either." Star replied. "Look, Jackie, you're somewhere in the middle for us two, or you do something that puts our trust in you in "trust" or "don't trust", or we continue to consider you a frenemy."

Star and Marco crossed their arms as Jackie turned around and thought about it. _"Okay, so while Janna and Brittney know that I'm not trustworthy, and I need to watch out for Hope, Star and Marco are in the middle and I'm sure nor Alfonzo nor Sabrina know about my plans."_ Jackie thought, smiling deviously as she reached a conclusion. _"I just need to fool them into thinking that I'm trustworthy and then they'll become another pair of pawns!"_

As Jackie decided what to do, Star and Marco tilted their heads to the left as they waited for her. "So why is she taking so long thinking this out?" Star asked.

"If you don't know the answer, then I don't know it either." Marco replied.

And then, once she returned to reality, Jackie smiled with an evil glare before changing to a happier face to keep up her facade. "Okay then!" Jackie exclaimed as she turned around to face the duo. "I'll join you in your quest to get the shadownomicon."

"Actually, we want to find whoever finds the book first." Marco hastily corrected. "Controlling the dead doesn't seem like our thing."

"Even better!" Jackie remarked as she went to the boy and girl team. "So, where do we go first?"

"Hmm... good question." Star said before turning to the forest. "Let's see if we find anybody, shadow or not, in the forest."

"Well, we can't go back home, so I guess we'll have to do what Star says." Marco uttered, flinching a little once he thought about it.

Jackie nodded in agreement and followed Star deep into the forest, briefly flashing a malicious smile before turning back to normal. Upon seeing this, the shadow from before smiled and decided to look for another team to attack.

 **(With Brittney, Janna and Hope)**

Brittney walked to Janna and Hope, the former scratching the head of the latter before noticing the cheerleader. "How is Hope doing?" Brittney asked.

"She's doing fine, she's recovering from the hit quite quickly, right Hope?" Janna answered.

Hope didn't answer, which worried Brittney and Janna, though the latter was more visibly worried. "H-Hope, could you answer, please?"

"Janna, Brittney, am I useless?" Hope replied.

Brittney and Janna, surprised by the question, flinched and exchanged worried looks before answering. "N-No! Of course not! You have an important role in the team!"

"You think so?"

"Y-Yeah, we just need to find out what that role is." Janna reassured. "And while we do that, why don't you stay out of harm's way?"

"Why? Did something happen to me that makes you worried?" Hope inquired as she tilted her head to her left.

"Well, Jackie-" Janna answered, before changing subjects upon being hit by Brittney. "I mean, you got hit by a tree branch."

"That must've been quite the tree branch."

"Yeah, definitely, so why don't you stay here with Janna while I go look for the shadownomicon?" Brittney hastily suggested.

"Shadow-what?"

"Long story."

With Hope nodding in agreement, Brittney smiled and gave her a thumbs up before leaving, and Janna gently scratched Hope's head as she looked away to smile deviously. As the wolf girl looked around for the book, the shadow from before found her and smiled as she slowly got closer. However, just as it jumped to kill the girl, Brittney reacted and blocked the shadow's attack with her leg, kicking it away shortly afterwards.

With that done, Brittney noticed that the shadow was actually Chantelle, only with primal-looking orange eyes and a black aura surrounding her. The girl tried to attack again, but Brittney quickly counterattacked before punching her to a tree, catching her breath as Chantelle hit the trunk, then the ground before getting up like it had never happened.

"Chantelle, you're alive? Didn't I murder you?" Brittney questioned, right before realizing what this meant as Chantelle smiled even wider. "Oh shit, you're alive _because_ I murdered you!"

And just as soon as she stated her conclusion, Chantelle leapt to Brittney, grabbed her leg and threw her away, sending her flying past various trees and the fireplace where Janna and Hope were at. This caught Hope's attention, who looked with worry at Brittney before spotting Chantelle swinging in the vines. Hope then frowned, got up and ran after the shadow, with Janna chasing her as she ran.

 **(Back with Jackie, Star and Marco)**

Star impatiently looked around everywhere for a sign of another hostile nearby, shadow or player, while Marco and Jackie followed with frustrated looks on their faces. And then, once Star moved one of the bushes, she quickly put it back on and pulled Marco and Jackie down to her shortly afterwards.

The trio peeked from the bush and saw a dark-skinned girl with metallic rings in her knees, elbows, neck and waist chatting with someone in the screen, which was handled by some sort of machine. She also had a small, detachable gadget in her right eye, which she took out to clean before putting it back on. "Isn't that one of the cheerleaders that worked under Brittney?" Star asked.

"The cheerleaders don't work for Brittney." Marco corrected. "That being said, what is Andrea doing here?"

"And more importantly, who is she contacting with that communication-machine-thing?" Jackie added.

"I presume your search for the shadownomicon has been unsuccessful so far?" Andrea asked to the figure in the screen.

"No, I think I know where it is, but I need a shadow to use it on when I do find it." the figure replied with a childish voice before pointing the girl. "That will be your job."

Shocked by the reveal, Star gasped and she quickly covered her mouth, upon which Jackie and Marco covered it as well and went back to the bush. Luckily, Andrea didn't seem to notice them. "And where am I supposed to find one of the shadows at this hour?" Andrea asked, right before feeling something and glancing at the bush the trio were hiding in. "Call you later, I got a couple of jerks to take care of."

Andrea turned off the screen and charged an energy ball in her hand, which she threw at the bush. Jackie, Marco and Star jumped out of the way and dodged it just in time before the bush was completely annihilated.

"I had the feeling I would be meeting you sooner or later, though I was hoping it would be later." Andrea remarked in exasperation.

"What are you doing here, Andrea?" Marco questioned.

"How do you know my name, Safe Kid?"

"That doesn't matter." Marco hastily replied. "What are you doing here, and with who were you talking just a moment ago?"

"You honestly think I'm just going to tell you that stuff?" Andrea dryly asked with her arms crossed.

"I hate to admit it, but she's got a point there." Jackie

"Look, Andrea, we're not your enemies, we're trying to find the shadownomicon as much as you do, and we want to win this game as much as you probably do." Star explained as she walked to the cheerleader, putting her hand in her shoulder before adding, "If we work together-"

However, before she could finish, Andrea charged her arms with electricity and used them to shock Star, who screamed in pain as Marco and Jackie frowned and went to help her.

"Work together with you? Yeah, right, as if I was that gullible." Andrea sarcastically remarked before throwing Star at the running duo, sending them back to the remains of the bush before adding. "If you want to get any information out of me, you're gonna have to beat me up to get it!"

"That can be arranged!" Marco stated as he and the rest got up.

 **(Meanwhile, far away from the current battle)**

Brittney landed on a solid metallic platform surrounded by weird pad-like objects. As she got up and grabbed he head, Chantelle arrived and got ready to attack again as Hope and Janna arrived soon afterwards. "Where are we?" Janna asked.

"Looks like some sort of teleportation...location...I think." Hope answered before hearing Brittney's pained screams. "Brittney!"

Brittney blocked some of Chantelle's attacks and used her claws to attack back, only for Chantelle to dodge them with ease as she laughed and taunted Brittney all the way. Then, once Brittney managed to scratch Chantelle's face, the girl's eyes turned red and she screeched and screamed like...well, you get the idea, before she savagely grabbed and used Brittney as a toy, waving her before throwing her to the ground and repeating the process.

When Hope finally intervened, Chantelle tried to hit her using Brittney as a club, but she grabbed the cheerleader, pulled her out of Chantelle's grasp and threw her away. With this done, Chantelle tried to go for Brittney, only for Hope to grab her leg and drag her to the ground, where she got on her hands and threw Hope away before returning to a more comfortable position.

She then ran for Brittney as Janna tried to stop Chantelle, though the monkey gal simply jumped over Janna and leapt for Brittney. After clawing her a few times and checking her body, Chantelle took her wand out of Brittney's body, and she kicked her face before jumping away...and stopping. In the distance, Chantelle felt a mesmerizing presence that made her eyes turn pink and her cheeks to blush before punching an attacking Janna.

Wanting to find out the mesmerizing source of the feeling, Chantelle jumped away, but not before shooting a giant energy ball at the trio, who managed to hold it and throw it away as Chantelle laughed and taunted them as she left. "What the hell was that all about?!" Janna exclaimed.

And then the ball exploded, startling them in the process. "I don't know, but at least we managed to survive." Hope remarked before looking around the field. "Let's see, should we try something out with these pad things?"

Janna hummed as she went to Brittney, who tried to get up only to fall down. "I think we should make sure Brittney stays alive first."

"Okay then."

Janna grabbed Brittney and carried her as she ran away, though Hope remained behind and looked around for a bit longer before she found some spherical things in a box nearby. She grabbed one of them, read a note near it and smiled as she got an idea; she wrote Star and Marco's name in the input screen and then put it on the ground as it started beeping. With that done, Hope left and went to Janna and Brittney.

 **(Back with Star, Marco, Jackie and Andrea)**

Andrea shot some energy balls at the team, who dodged them with ease before throwing some energy balls of their own, which Andrea also dodged by splitting her body parts with the rings she had, putting herself back together when Star stopped and felt something vibrating. "What's wrong, Star?" Marco inquired.

"My wand is vibrating, but I don't know-" Star answered as she took out her wand.

The instant she took it out, the girl screamed as she was dragged by her wand to somewhere else, and Marco desperately grabbed the girl's leg in hopes of getting her to stay, only to be dragged as well. "You go ahead guys! I'll take care of this girl!" Jackie reassured as Star and Marco left. "Alright, Andrea, prepare to have your plans ruined!"

Andrea simply laughed at the statement.

"You honestly think you can fool me, Thomas?" Andrea uttered before charging another blast. "The only people stupid enough to fall for your facade are the mewni princess and safe kid, and unfortunately for you, I'm far smarter than either of them combined!"

Andrea shot the blast and Jackie managed to dodge it, briefly smiling before frowning and holding her head in pain as the explosion from the attack left her temporarily deaf. Once she recovered, she turned to Andrea and smiled before taunting, "So you're just of average intelligence, then?"

The cheerleader bared her teeth and got ready to shoot another energy ball before she heard somebody teleporting. She used her eye-gadget-thing to find out who it was, and it quickly showed her that Star and Marco had used the teleporting gadgets.

"Star and Marco just teleported to the field with the shadownomicon!" Andrea remarked. "You got lucky, Jackie, I have more important matters than kicking your ass!"

Andrea then ran away as Jackie dusted herself, smirked at the fight and then left. _"Okay, time to see if I can try another way to organize my plans."_

 **(Meanwhile, with Star and Marco)**

A pad-like thing similar to the ones from before activated and Star and Marco arrived from it. "Okay, here we are." Marco said before looking around. "Now where's the shadownomicon?"

"Maybe we can ask that cloaked if his book is the shadownomicon we're looking for!" Star suggested as she pointed to the mentioned figure.

Marco turned and saw the figure, whose identity was hidden with a cloak. On one hand, he had the shadownomicon, which looked like an average, boring black book. Just as Star and Marco got off the pad, Chantelle appeared right by his side, giggling as Star and Marco stopped on their tracks.

After a short snicker, the figure took off his cloak's hood and revealed himself to be Jeremy Birnbaum, much to the duo's shock, but specially Marco. "Jeremy? You're in the games too?"

"That's right, Marco Diaz, and now that I control the shadows, you're as good as dead!" Jeremy arrogantly stated.


	8. Episode 7

**Janna here, so, I guess It's my turn to recap what happened last chapter.**

 **Now, I don't know much aside from my side of the story, so I'll tell you what happened with Brittney, Hope and I. You see, some sort of special event begun where we had to find a "shadownomicon" book to control the ressurrected players, referred to as "shadows" for some reason.**

 **However, we had more important stuff to deal with, like making sure Hope doesn't defect and gives us a lot of trouble. However, it wasn't long before we saw the power of the shadow beforehand, and Chantelle got the honor of showing it.**

 **And boy, was she a nightmare to "fight". But at least we're still alive.**

 **I honestly don't know how the rest are doing, but I sure hope they don't end up as shadows too. Specially Star and Marco, I don't want to imagine how horrible they would be as shadows...dang it, I just thought about it!**

* * *

 **Episode 7: From Below Average to Bad**

* * *

 **(Back where we left off)**

"So, will you surrender and flee, or fight me, die like an useless animal and become another shadow, and thus one of my slaves?" Jeremy taunted as Star and Marco took battle stances.

However, the instant they heard Jeremy's taunt, they dropped the stances and raised their eyebrows in surprise. "Wait, weren't you pretty much challenging us to a fight?" Marco questioned.

Jeremy was taken aback by the question. "Was I?"

"Yeah, and aren't we pretty much ready to fight back? Not to mention that you have a slave that will do anything you tell her?" Star answered.

"You are?" Jeremy asked before turning to Chantelle. "I do?"

The monkey girl thought about it, shrugged and nodded as Jeremy glanced at the shadownomicon. Getting an idea, Jeremy grinned and pointed at Star. "Chantelle, distract Star!"

Chantelle giggled before leaping towards Star, and the two struggled as Marco and Jeremy exchanged angry glares. After their stare fight, Jeremy shouted "Go forth, my shadow, subdue Marco so I can kick his knee!" as he pointed at the teenager.

However, Jeremy's shadow didn't do anything. He tried again, but he got the same results.

"Why isn't my shadow doing what I'm telling it to do!?" Jeremy whined.

"Jeremy, you control the souls of players who were killed, you can't control the actual shadows." Marco explained, upon which he got an idea. "And since I only know another shadow which is pretty much a mermaid, and since there's no water anywhere and you can't summon him..."

The kid, realizing Marco's plan, ran away and screamed as Marco chased after him around the field.

 **(Meanwhile, with Brittney, Janna and Hope)**

Janna and Hope walked and looked around as Brittney, still hurt from her fight with Chantelle, tried to walk alongside them as she grabbed her head. "Are you sure you can walk okay?" Hope asked.

"I managed to carry Hope up to Jackie's lake, I'm sure you're not nearly as heavy as her." Janna remarked, earning angry stares from both Brittney and Hope. "Not that I want to suggest."

"I'm going to be fine." Brittney answered. "You just need to make sure nothing happens that could give me a brain injury or something, we don't want to deal with another Hope, right Hope?"

Hope immediately turned to Brittney and gave her the exact same angry glare. It didn't take long before they found someone who could prove to be a threat, Andrea, whose loud footsteps alerted Janna and Hope.

The girls got ready to attack back, but immediately calmed down upon seeing the girl. "Andrea?" they asked in unison.

"Janna and Hope?" Andrea asked back as she used her gadget thingy to analyze them. "What are you doing near the teleportation hub?"

"Teleportation hub? You mean the place with the pad thingies?" Hope asked.

"Yes, I mean the place with the pad thingies." Andrea sarcastically answered before noticing Brittney. "Is that Brittney over there?"

Recognizing the girl's voice, Brittney suddenly got up, ran after Andrea and embraced her in a tight hug...for about two seconds before she remembered that she was injured. She released the girl and then clutched her stomach before taking a few deep breaths as Andrea analyzed her.

"You don't know how glad I'm to see you again!" Brittney remarked with joy. "Ever since this game started I haven't seen any of the other cheerleaders. Well, except Chantelle, but even then she was an enemy player, and she also destroyed our cabin for no reason whatsoever. Not to mention she turned the hot guys we slep with-and not in the way you may think-into dead guys. That being said, I'm happy to see you again."

As Brittney continued to blabber about her joy at seeing the girl again, Andrea's results showed that, among other things, she murdered Chantelle. Upon seeing this information, Andrea updated the analysis and saw a picture of Brittney and Sabrina fighting somewhere in the woods.

Upon seeing that information, and checking the rest of the profile, Andrea growled, formed her hand into a fist and punched Brittney hard enough to send her to a tree. As Janna and Hope went to her, Andrea aimed her hand and charged energy.

"Why did you do that!?" Brittney complained as she got up.

"Yeah, why did you do that?!" Janna and Hope repeated in unison.

"She murdered Chantelle, tried to kill Sabrina, and I'm willing to bet she's going to kill me next!" Andrea stated as she got ready to shoot an energy ball. "I'm willing to deal with your shit on a daily basis, Wong, but I'm not gonna die thanks to a furry!"

Andrea then shot an energy ball, which Brittney and Hope dodged while Janna redirected it back to Andrea with a kick, only for the girl to slap it away. "The wolf hormones got in the way when I fought Sabrina, honest!" Brittney replied.

"Do you even know what you're talking about?" Andrea asked, getting dumbfounded silence in response. "Question wasted."

"Janna, Hope, why are you protecting her?" a flabbergasted Andrea questioned, right before her gadget thingy lit up on Janna. "Actually, wait... let me check something on you, Janna."

"You're not going to play doctor, are you?" Janna responded.

She got no response, for Andrea was too caught up on Janna's information that she grew more worried and angry as she read it. "Hmm...mistreating partners, invading a home without asking permission...murdering a supporter?!" Andrea frowned and turned to the girl as she reached for her back. "Janna, I'm afraid you've broken a lot of rules."

"Last time I checked, the figure only told us four rules." Janna replied.

"He told you four, but he didn't tell you all of them. Which is pretty stupid, but nevertheless..." Andrea answered as she took out a pair of handcuffs. "You already broke three, and that's enough to warrant your arrest."

The beanie-wearing girl initially seemed indifferent to this revelation, but she immediately tried to run away, only to be caught and handcuffed by Andrea. After that, Hope and Brittney could only watch as Andrea successfully punched Janna out cold and teleported themselves out of the place.

"Great, just what we needed!" Brittney complained. "Can this get any worse!?"

 **(Back with Star, Chantelle, Marco and Jeremy)**

Marco continued to chase Jeremy around the place, though they stopped when they heard a pair of girls moaning. They then turned around to see Chantelle and Star sharing a kiss, though Star cried and tried to escape while Chantelle enjoyed it.

"Eww! Gross!" Jeremy exclaimed. "Chantelle, that's not what I meant when I told you to distract her!"

The monkey girl, upon hearing the boy's complaint, stopped kissing Star and turned to Jeremy, giving Star enough time to push her away and go back to Marco. She grabbed his arm and quickly exclaimed "Teleportus Instantii!", which teleported them out of the way.

"Excellent, they fled, what am I supposed to do now?" Jeremy whined before getting an idea. "Actually, I think I know what we can do now... Chantelle, see if you can find another player and turn him or her into a shadow! Preferably a her."

Chantelle nodded in agreement and giggled before running to the woods. Once there, she quickly spotted Brittney and Hope, smiling at the sight of Brittney before getting ready to take a leap.

Afterwards, she jumped and grabbed Brittney, who screamed and got Hope's attention. Upon seeing the monkey girl, Hope growled and ran after Chantelle, though she only managed to grab her tail before she ran away with Brittney. As she was dragged on the floor, Hope got closer to Chantelle's tail and once she was close enough she bit it, causing Chantelle to throw Brittney away before stopping, kicking Hope away and grabbing her bitten tail.

Once she hit the ground, Hope could only see Chantelle give her an angry glare before she fled, much to Hope's frustration. "Rats, I already lost two teammates!" Hope exclaimed as she got up. "Well, at least I can try to break out Janna, because Chantelle's way too strong for me to beat."

With nothing more to do, Hope decided to go back and wait for the right time to break Janna out of her imprisonment... and she did this just as Brittney hit the ground and found herself close to Jeremy, who smiled maliciously. "Who are you?" she asked before noticing the shadownomicon. "What is that?"

The instant she asked the question, Chantelle suddenly appeared, lifted Brittney and held her head with both hands. "This is the shadownomicon, and you're about to become my newest shadow slave!" Jeremy stated as Brittney tried to free herself. "You know what to do, monkey girl."

Chantelle nodded and gave Brittney a toothy smile as she started to grasp the girl's head tighter. Brittney screamed more and more loudly as Chantelle increased the hold, until...

*Crunch*


	9. Episode 8

**Okay, the water's shield just recently disappeared, so there should be some electricity left for a while. Somehow. That'll make sure the Jackie gal doesn't have any power over...**

 **Hey! Who are you!? GET OUTTA HERE!**

 **No, wait, let me see... OH MY GOSH! I'm supposed to say the opening narration? Seriously?! I haven't even appeared in this "series" yet!**

 ***Sigh*... Okay, let me try to do this as quickly as I can, 'cause I got no time to waste.**

 **Some girls called Janna, Hope and Brittney encountered another chick called Andrea, who looks like a cyborg police officer. She apprehended the Janna girl and left as the other two stood there like morons.**

 **Meanwhile, in another part, Marco and Star fought a small jerk-brat known as Jeremy who has the shadownomicon, which pretty much makes all the deceased shadows his bitches. Literally, since he only has control to female shadows. Anyway, they fought for a while, Star and Marco fled like the pathetic cowards they are, and Jeremy sent his shadow minion-I think her name is Asstelle-to find Brittney.**

 **She did, she killed her, and Asstelle decided to have fun with Brittney. You may ask, as a shadow, or as a corpse? You don't want to know.**

 **There, you got your narration, now let me do my stuff.**

 **...**

 **Well? What are you waiting for? Get out!**

* * *

 **Episode 8: Mrs. Diaz Unleashed**

* * *

 **(Diaz Household)**

From the window, Mrs. Diaz watched the wall covering her house with a smile. "Well, looks like we won't get out of here for a while." Mrs. Diaz remarked as Mr. Diaz walked to her. "Well, one of us won't be able to get out, at least."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mr. Diaz inquired.

"Honey, you know what to do."

Mr. Diaz put his hand on his wife's shoulder... and then pointed at her head with a gun.

"Now pull the trigger."

 **(Outside the wall)**

A gunshot was heard, scaring the animals that passed near the house before Mrs. Diaz "materialized" just out of the wall. "Okay, that went better than expected." Mrs. Diaz remarked before turning around, waving and adding, "Bye honey! You may not see it, but I'm waving goodbye!"

With that done, the woman begun strolling around the woods before meeting with three familiar faces: Jeremy, Chantelle, and Brittney, who had red eyes and mostly the same colors as Chantelle. It didn't take long before the trio noticed the woman, with Jeremy being the most confused. "Miss Diaz?"

"Oh, if it isn't the little brat with an attitude problem!" Mrs. Diaz remarked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the master of the shadows, and the ones I control are so powerful, they'll send shivers down your spine!" Jeremy blurted.

"Aw, how cute, did you think of that statement just now?"

The boy, angry at the woman's response, turned to Brittney and ordered her, "Brittney, show the woman what I'm talking about!"

The girl turned to the woman, growled and bared her claws before sprinting to Mrs. Diaz, who smirked in anticipation. Once the wolf girl was close enough, Mrs. Diaz simply kicked her in the stomach, stunning Brittney for a moment as Jeremy and Chantelle watched in shock. Once Brittney moved again, she could only whine as she clutched her stomach and hit the ground.

Seeing that, Jeremy hastily sent Chantelle after Mrs. Diaz, who smiled before the monkey girl went after her. Chantelle tried to attack, but Mrs. Diaz simply blocked all her attacks before dashing behind her, grabbing and stunning her before... slapping her butt like she was punishing a child. The last part which made Jeremy cring in horror.

And then, after trashing Chantelle's ass, the girl backed away and shivered as the woman gave them a malicious smile.

With the shadows now reluctant to continue fighting, Mrs. Diaz turned to Jeremy, who flinched as the woman walked to him and smiled maliciously. "Y-You wouldn't hurt a child, would you?" Jeremy blurted.

"Don't worry, I know how to defeat you without hurting you or lifting a single finger." Mrs. Diaz smugly stated.

"Oh yeah, and how will you do that?"

Mrs. Diaz giggled, grabbed her clothes and threw them away, revealing a red bikini underneath. Upon striking a sexy pose and giving Jeremy a wink, the boy freaked out.

"AAGH! A half-naked woman! It burns!"

Jeremy whistled and Brittney and Chantelle went to him. He got on Brittney and slapped her butt, causing Brittney to react like a horse for some reason, and she ran away as Chantelle turned to Mrs. Diaz and gave her an angry glare. The woman simply turned around and mocked the girl by shaking her ass at her, making Chantelle blush before running away.

After that, Mrs. Diaz chuckled before grabbing her clothing. Just after she put it on, though, she turned around and noticed Jackie walking to the lake. Without warning, the teenager stopped and turned to see the woman, though she only gave her a quick glare before continuing to walk away.

"Hey, Jackie!" Mrs. Diaz exclaimed, causing the girl to stop and turn to her. "I wanted to give you a proposition-"

"Look, Mrs. Diaz, if this is about your pathetic excuse for a son, then I'm not interested in marrying him, or having sex with him, or whatever stupid, desperate plot you have to get grandchildren." Jackie sternly stated. "I've had a difficult day so far, and if there's one thing I don't want to do right now, is waste time on things that will be utterly irrelevant on the grand scheme of things. So you either leave me alone, or I kick your ass 'till you change your mind!"

 _"Well, you're one with quite the attitude."_ Mrs. Diaz thought, taking a deep breath before responding, "No, Jackie, this isn't about Marco-"

"My answer's still no."

Understanding the girl's point, Mrs. Diaz watched as Jackie went back to her route and continued her way to the lake. Once she left, the woman frowned and thought _"Note to self: murder Jackie when presented the chance."_ as she went deeper into the woods.


	10. Episode 9

**Hello, this is Andrea speaking to you readers and all players hearing.**

 **Subject Janna has been apprehended and taken to jail at an undisclosed location. She is set to spend at least seven hours there for: murdering a supporter, mistreating her teammates Brittney and Hope, and invading a starting point without permission.**

 **Any kind of attempted jail-breaking will be punished severely.**

 **Oh, and there's something about an intro sequence and other players, but don't ask me anything about them, that's not my problem.**

* * *

 **Episode 9: Planning Ahead**

* * *

 **(At the Woods)**

Star and Marco walked across the woods, though they stopped once Marco realized something. "Wait, Star, I just realized something: What is the one thing we have to do in order to finish and or win this game?"

"Hunt the other players, get their wands and use them to unlock the gate to the last level." Star answered with a smile.

"And what is the one thing we _haven't_ done since this thing started?"

"... Hunt the other players, get their wands and use them to unlock the gate to the last level?"

"Exactly! We've been wasting time all along!" Marco exclaimed in frustration. "Let's organize a plan to actually make some progress in this game before we decide to do anything else."

"Fine, if that makes you happy." Star replied.

With that said, Star put on some logs and sat on one as Marco cut a tree with his karate chops and chopped it into a board that looked like the main outline of the woods, chopping another tree into the figures of the known players shortly afterwards. Yeah, that happened.

After doing that, Marco ripped off the branch and used it to explain the plan as Star paid attention.

"Okay, this is what we know: Jackie's of ambiguous maliciousness and we can neither trust nor distrust her, Sabrina and Alfonzo are probably relaxing somewhere else, Ferguson's nowhere to be seen, Janna, Hope and Brittney are still on the loose, Andrea's also on the loose but I don't think we need to worry about her, Oskar's dead, and Jeremy's a jerk who has the shadownomicon, and to an extent Chantelle on his side since Brittney killed her."

"So, what do we do, Captain Marco?" Star asked in excitement.

Marco took a deep breath and pointed at the mentioned figures.

"Well, from what we have seen her do, Jackie's definitely stronger than us at this moment so we can't fight her. Janna, Hope and Brittney are a little more manageable, but we'll have to either retreat or change tactics when Janna activates her ex morphus form."

"Okay, that takes care of four, but can I suggest something?" Star asked before pointing at the Jeremy figure. "Let's try to attack Jeremy first and take his shadownomicon."

"That's easier said than done, specially since he has Chantelle with him." Marco replied, scratching his chin and getting an idea shortly afterwards. "However, if we do confront him, it has to be in a terrain without water, otherwise he might summon Oskar to help him with his plans."

"Okay, what do we do about Sabrina, Alfonzo and Ferguson?" Star inquired.

"Well, Alfonzo and Sabrina could help us, but we don't know where they are. And Ferguson's nowhere to be seen, we don't know if he's alive or dead, but we do know that he's most likely a friend... that is, unless he's been forced to work with the bad guys."

Upon saying that, Star and Marco felt someone sneaking nearby, but while Marco paid attention to it, Star ignored it and said, "Do we go looking for Ferguson, then?"

Marco, however, didn't respond. Instead, he paid attention to the sneaking someone and, when it attacked, he blocked it with a kick. He immediately recognized the figure as his mother, and neither was particularly to see each other.

"Mother."

"Son."

"Hi Mrs. Diaz."

The mother and son duo stopped fighting and dusted themselves before Mrs. Diaz noticed the board and the figures. "Oh, you're planning what to do next? Let me give you a suggestion."

She leaned closer to her son and whispered her idea, giving Marco a please smile when he responded with a confused look. "Okay, I'll go there to think of that suggestion, and then I'll give you my opinion."

With that said, Marco left and his mother and Star waved goodbye as he left. Then, once he was out of sight, Mrs. Diaz took a more serious tone and turned to Star. "Star, have you been working on porking with Marco?"

"Gosh darnit, I totally forgot about that!" Star exclaimed, hitting herself in the head as Mrs. Diaz giggled in response, "Don't worry, Mrs. Diaz, I'll try to work on it as soon as I can."

"No need to panic, dear, I understand."

She then looked around for a moment before leaning closer to Star and whispering, "That, and I want you to have this."

Mrs. Diaz handed Star a pink edible pill, which made Star curious as to what it did. "What is this thing?"

"An aphrodisiac." Mrs. Diaz stated, "It isn't for Marco, though, it's for you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, when you eat it, your libido will be unlocked and highly enhanced. And once Marco sees you like that, you will act like you're being affected by some supernatural magic that can only be undone by porking, and once you two pork, the pill's effects will wear off and your libido will be locked again up until you become older."

"Is that ethically sound?"

"Hey, the only one being affected is you, and once you two do it, the effects go off." Mrs. Diaz briefly explained. "Now, keep it somewhere safe, like in your pocket or something, and once you and Marco are in a comfortable location with nobody else nearby, use it. Understood, my shooting Star?"

"...Yes, but I don't think I should try this."

"Oh, don't worry, it actually tastes quite good. That is, if you like the taste of pears."

And then they heard Marco coming back.

"He's returning, put that thing on your pocket or something!"

Star panicked, looked everywhere and eventually used her wand to encase the pill in a bubble, which she hid in her pocket just as Marco arrived. "Okay, I decided to agree with you."

"Star, this is what we'll do next: We're going to see how Janna's doing, and whether Hope and Brittney are with her or not. If they are, we leave them alone, but if she's alone or only with Hope, we'll strike her and take her wand."

"Understood."

The trio started to look around for the girl, though Star stopped Mrs. Diaz to ask her a simple question, "Why did you suggested to go after Janna first?"

"Let's just say I have a little vendetta against that piece of shit, and the less you know about it, the better." Mrs. Diaz sternly stated.

Not wanting to anger her any further, Star allowed the woman to continue, and she took out the bubbled pill and glanced at it one more time before putting it in her pocket and resuming the search.

 **(With Jackie)**

The angry girl fumed in exasperation as she went to the water, though she stopped just before she went into it. She slowly put her finger in it and, feeling no electrical charge whatsoever, concluded that the water was fine.

"Well, the water seems fine, so at least I can work with my plans without any interventions from unexpected parties."

And then she heard someone coming. "Oh for fucks sake!"

However, when she saw that the one coming was Jeremy with a pair of tired Chantelle and Brittney, she immediately got an idea and jumped into the water. Then, when Jeremy and the shadows got near it, Jackie surfaced and gave Jeremy a malicious glare, startling the boy and making the shadows ready to counterattack.

"Greetings, young child, I'm the lady of the lake."

"You honestly think I'm stupid enough to fall for that?" Jeremy responded.

"...Yes." Jackie blurted before adding, "Okay, since you're smarter than you look, I'm going to go straight to the point: I need your help."

"The answer's no." Jeremy stated before pointing at both Chantelle and Brittney. "I already have two highly powerful shadows at my disposal, I don't need to make deals with weird girls that like to come out of the water for no reason."

Having made his opinions known, Jeremy turned around and started to leave before Jackie added, "What if I told you that I have the possession of another shadow?"

The boy stopped on his tracks, turned around and stated, "I'm listening."

Having caught his interest, Jackie walked to the ground and then to Jeremy, the boy glaring angrily as she did. "You see, we both have a kind of common enemy: Marco Diaz."

Hearing his name, an image of Marco with Monster Arm appeared in Jeremy's head. "Uh, yes, the jerk from the dojo... What about him?"

"You see, my relationship with him and Star is... complicated." Jackie went closer to Jeremy as she continued. "You see, they don't really think I'm either good or bad, so they neither trust or distrust me. I need to find a way to make them think I'm on their side."

The boy thought about it for a minute, and once he figured out the next part, he turned to see Jackie staring at him. "And that's where I come in?"

"Yes, correct answer!" Jackie cheerfully responded before grabbing the boy's shoulder and pushing him forward to her breast. "This is what I want you to do: confront Star and Marco so that I can defeat you and prove to them that I'm on their side. After that is done, I'll hand you the shadow I mentioned earlier. What do you say?"

Jeremy simply responded. "I say your boobs are bothering my face."

"Don't worry, when you get older, you'll remember this moment and realize what a lucky guy you used to be." Jackie answered with a lewd tone.

"Yeah, when I get older that is." Jeremy threateningly responded. "But for now, I don't want your oversized funbags in my face!"

Jeremy bit Jackie's breast and the girl grabbed it and screamed as Jeremy backed away and Chantelle and Brittney laughed. After recovering from the hit, the girl suddenly remembered they were near a body of water and used her powers to form tentacles, which apprehended Jeremy and his shadows.

"As you can see, I can also control water, so keep that in mind when you decide to bite my tit again!" Jackie warned before extending her arm towards the boy. "Regardless, do we have a deal?"

The kid thought about it for a moment, then consulted with his shadows, who immediately shook their heads. Jackie, in response, tightened the tentacles, and Jeremy quickly sealed the deal to not anger her any further. With that done, Jackie released the trio and leaned closer to Jeremy's ear before whispering, "This is what I want you to do..."

 **(Meanwhile, with Hope)**

Hope, having gotten bored of waiting, decided to look for the jail Janna was taken to, hiding in the bushes to make sure she wasn't caught. _"Who knew waiting could be so boring?"_ Hope thought. _"Well, at least I found the jail, now I just need to know if I can deal with it alone or-"_

However, her thoughts instantly shut up when she saw the jail itself. It looked like a giant castle, surrounded by tall silver walls and a black gate which looked like it was made of vines. There were also four towers that glowed the colors of the rainbow at random times.

 _"Yep, that's definitely a place I cannot go in alone,"_ Hope mused for an idea on how to get in before remembering a particular team, _"I know, I'll call in Star and Marco for assistance!"_

And just as she pondered how to do that, Hope spotted some fireworks just standing nearby, which gave her an idea. _"Looks like I'll need to be creative with the call."_


	11. Episode 10

**Hello, Marco here with the recap of what happened last chapter. I think I did this before, but whatever.**

 **Star and I decided to make a plan in order to make some progress in the game, since to win it we need the wands of the other players in order to open the door to the endgame. However, after a hile passed, my mom arrived and gave me a suggestion: go after Janna first, since she would most likely be easy to defeat.**

 **Quite honestly, I don't know why she suggested that, but she's my mom and I trust her a lot, so it shouldn't hurt to try it. Right?**

 **As to what happened to Janna and Hope, well, that's what we're going to find out soon enough.**

* * *

 **Episode 10: Jail Break**

* * *

 **(Near the prison)**

Hope took out her wand and used it to summon a fireball and aimed it at the fireworks. However, before she shot it at them, she backed away to a safe distance before shooting the fireworks and watching as they were unleashed into the sky. She then used her wand to add a message reading "Come to the this place!" in huge letters.

Luckily, this also alerted the prison guards, who ran to the area. Hope quickly reacted and sneaked into the prison fortress without being detected by them, but not before using her wand to "shoot" a message into the ground.

 **(Meanwhile, with Star, Mrs. Diaz and Marco)**

Star, Mrs. Diaz and Marco walked through the woods, continuing their search for Janna.

"Okay, first we need to find out where Janna is." Marco uttered. "But where do we look first?"

"Maybe we could look for whoever's shot that message among those fireworks." Star suggested.

The mother and son duo looked up and noticed Hope's fireworks message. Upon seeing that, they exchanged smiles and begun running after the location, with Star following them when she noticed they had left.

When the trio arrived at the prison facility, they were surprised by the imposing atmosphere it had. Then they saw Hope's message, which read "Use a wand to blow up a wall. Quietly and sneakily." in white letters.

Marco turned to his mother, who shrugged, then took out his own wand and was about to use it before Star gave him an excited look. "Okay, Star, but remember, do it quietly and sneakily." Marco reminded.

"Yeah, don't worry, I got this."

Star aimed her wand at a wall and charged her energy. However, what she shot at it was a huge energy ball that not only obliterated the wall, but was loud enough to catch the attention of the nearby guards.

"Oh crap, I did it loudly and quickly!" Star exclaimed.

The guards immediately spotted Star and Marco and got ready to attack them...until Mrs. Diaz suddenly appeared behind them and attacked them, shifting their attention towards her. She made quick work of them with some karate skills that left Star and Marco surprised.

"Huh, I didn't knew you got your skills from your mother." Star remarked.

"To be honest, I didn't knew that either." Marco replied.

"Less chatting, more infiltration!" Mrs. Diaz shouted before punching another guard.

The teenagers obeyed and joined in the brawl, Marco doing so by helping his mother beat up the guards while Star just blasted them with her wand.

 **(Meanwhile, with Hope)**

Hope hid in the shadows as she carefully looked around for the room Janna was in. It didn't take her long before she overheard Andrea and Janna talking on a room nearby, which made her curious as to what was going on.

She saw an open door where the girls were talking, and she quickly went inside and hid behind something before taking a peek at the duo. Janna sat on a chair and rested her arms on the table as Andrea walked back and forth with her arms behind her back.

"Alright, I want you to understand that the reason for this...let's call it interrogation, is to see if you are sorry for the crimes you performed." Andrea explained before stopping and turning to Janna. "That way, I might decide to let you go earlier if you show both remorse and some good behavior, understood?"

"Suck a lemon dry and shove it up your ass." Janna stated.

Andrea remained silent and still for a moment before grabbing Janna and unleashing electrical currents through her body, causing Janna to scream in agony as she felt the horrible pain. Once she finished, Andrea released Janna and the shocked girl caught her breath as Andrea thought about what to do next.

"Alright, those words just scratched your "good behavior" out of the interrogation, how about remorse?"

Janna simply looked away in protest, but Andrea simply grabbed her shirt's neck and pulled her closer while she used the other to turn Janna to her. "Do you feel bad for murdering a supporter?"

Janna remained silent and instead blew a raspberry at Andrea's face. She screamed and released Janna, who laughed as Andrea tried to shake off the spit in her face. After that, Hope went closer and closer to Andrea, and she came out of hiding and got ready to strike her...but the cyborg girl recovered, grabbed Hope and threw her at Janna, who failed to dodge her in time.

As the duo recovered and got up, Andrea walked to them and charged her hands with energy. "Since you won't cooperate willingly, I'll force you to cooperate!"

Hope and Janna got ready to counterattack. However, just as Andrea charged enough energy, she heard the alarms blare across the hallway, alongside the scream of some running guards.

 _"Someone breached the prison?"_

Andrea used her gadget to see Star, Marco and Mrs. Diaz beating up some guards before running deeper into the facility. "Ugh, It's those two again. But who is that woman coming with them?"

Regardless, Andrea turned off her gadget thing and ran off to find the trio. This, of course, gave Hope and Janna the chance to escape.

"Come on, Hope, let's get out of this place!" Janna exclaimed.

However, just as Janna grabbed Hope's arm, the girl asked, "But what about Star and Marco? Shouldn't we help them?"

"They can take care of themselves." Janna complained before dragging Hope outside and to the hallways. "And besides, to my knowledge, they're our enemies!"

Once she heard that, Hope growled, managed to stop and release herself from Janna's grasp. She then got the girl's attention and chided, "If it weren't for them going here, Andrea would've subdued us, and if it wasn't for me, they wouldn't have come at all! The least you could do is go and thank them for their help!"

"Ugh, do I have to?" Janna whined.

Hope just cracked her knuckles while giving Janna a furious glare, scaring her into an agreement. "Fine, let's go help them."

 **(Meanwhile, with the trio)**

Marco continued to chop the guards alongside his mother while Star used her wand to grab some and throw them at the others. Andrea soon arrived and saw the scene, which she tried to fix by blasting the trio alongside the surrounding facility workers.

After that, she separated her arm and the hovering part went to Marco and grabbed his hoodie, pulling him to Andrea shortly afterwards. "What are you doing at the prison facility, Marco?" Andrea questioned. "Do you want to be punished by the law or something?"

Before Marco could even reply, Mrs. Diaz snatched him away and kicked Andrea, who whined in pain as the woman snarled, "Whoa, cool down your advances, cybitch! The only pussy my Marco's going to penetrate is Star's, okay?"

"Yeah-wait what?" Star responded.

Upon hearing that, Andrea waited until she recovered before replying, "What are you talking about? I don't want to "do it" with Marco!"

"Oh, so now you think you're too good for my Marco?" Mrs. Diaz retorted, grabbing Marco and pulling him towards her as she added, "Is his organic dong too much for your cyborgina?"

"No! I just don't dig boys who are dating someone else at the moment!"

"Wait, you think Marco's dating someone?" Star asked.

"Yeah! He's dating that redheaded woman that's smothering him!"

What followed was a complete silence as Star and Marco looked at the girl with "WTF" looks on their faces while Mrs. Diaz tried to hold back her laughter. "That's my mom, Andrea." Marco blurted.

Andrea, shocked by the response, reached the most logical conclusion. "...You're dating your own mother?"

"No! I'm not dating anybody right now!"

"Oh."

Another silence passed before Andrea blushed and nervously asked, "Hey, would you like to go on a date with me when this fiasco is over?"

"Are you fucking serious!?"

Andrea flinched, "W-What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Yeah! You're fucking asking me out for a date after you thought I was dating my own mother!"

"Well excuse me for trying to be an easy-I mean, decent-first date!" Andrea flushed.

"Joke's on you, bitchorg!" Mrs. Diaz mockingly taunted. "He already has a date with Star!"

"That's not true!" Marco yelled. "Look, can we just resume the fighting before this conversation becomes any weirder?"

"That's fine by me!"

With that said, Andrea dashed to Marco and uppercut him out of Mrs. Diaz's grasp, attacking the woman shortly afterwards. However, Mrs. Diaz blocked the attack and counterattacked with a kick to the gut, stunning Andrea for a moment and allowing her to grab and throw her away.

However, Andrea recovered and shot some energy balls at the woman, who dodged them and dashed straight to the girl as Star dodged most of the incoming blasts. With that done, Mrs. Diaz and Andrea engaged in a fight as Marco fell and landed on top of Star, and he immediately got up.

"Sorry Star! I didn't mean to!"

"No, don't worry, Marco, It's okay. Should we help your mother?"

The instant after Star asked that, Andrea flew past them screaming and trying to regain her balance, which was followed by Mrs. Diaz screaming like a fox as she dashed to the cyborg girl.

"I'm pretty sure she can manage Andrea by herself." Marco answered before grabbing Star's hand. "Come on, let's go find Hope and Janna."

And dodging another thrown Andrea, Star and Marco went deeper into the facility and begun their search for Janna and Hope.

 **(Meanwhile, with the mentioned duo)**

An explosion occurred and a couple of guards flew as Janna, in her ex morphus form, crashed through the wall and cracked her knuckles. "I'll never known why I didn't abuse this form before I got here."

And then Hope arrived and started to look around. "Okay, let's see if I can find any camera footage to see where Star and Marco are..."

When she eventually found one, she saw the duo were running to her and Janna's location, kicking some of the guards' butts as they did. "Awesome! They're coming to us!"

However, when Hope didn't get a response from Janna, she turned around and saw her relaxing on top of one of the unconscious guards. "Janna, go back to your normal form."

"No way, bitch, I'm staying in this sweet ass form as long as I want!" Janna stated.

Unashamed of what she said, Janna then blew a raspberry at Hope, who immediately appeared in front of Janna's face and cracked her knuckles before saying, "I think It's time to turn your bitchiness down."

A few seconds later, Star and Marco arrived and outside of the guards, they saw Hope spanking Janna like a spoiled child, Janna even whined like one as that happened. After a few more seconds of Hope spanking Janna, she briefly turned around and saw the duo standing there awkwardly, which made her stop and smile.

Hope got up, making Janna hit the ground, and she ran to Marco as Star went to Janna and helped her get up. Hope hugged Marco and moaned in joy as the two went to Star and Janna, the latter blushing and looking away.

"Please tell me you didn't see me whine like a spoiled child." Janna requested.

"Fine, but can I say that I saw Hope spanking you?" Star innocently responded.

"No, don't tell me that either!"

Star blushed and scratched the back of her head as Hope released Marco and the quartet reunited in the middle of the room. "Marco, can you give me some details on what you did a few levels down?" Hope asked.

"Okay, Star and I beat up a good deal of guards but I'm pretty sure there are more out there, and even though my mom's dealing with Andrea, I don't think she'll be able to handle her forever." Marco recapped. "What should we do now?"

"Well, this is my idea: since the guards are no problem to neither you nor us, we can simply beat them up unless they get too numerous." Hope answered. "However, if your mother somehow stopped distracting Andrea for whatever reason, she could do a sneak attack on us and make the fight more difficult."

"Uh huh, so what do we do?" Star asked.

"While your mother distracts Andrea, we're going to jump over the walls or, if they haven't fixed yet, escape through the wall I blew up earlier today." Hope resumed. "Remember, for this plan to work, Mrs. Diaz must distract Andrea long enough so we can escape. If she gets distracted for even a second, the plan could fail."

Nodding in agreement, the quartet left the room and went downstairs, where Mrs. Diaz threw Andrea to a wall and chuckled as she hit it and slid to the floor. However, once Mrs. Diaz turned to see the teams, she smirked at Janna and leapt straight for her, attacking her as Star, Marco and Hope tried to separate the two while Andrea got up.

"Mom, what are you doing!?" Marco chided.

"My little Marco, did you forget that the reason we're here is to get Janna's wand?" Mrs. Diaz responded. "And like the nice child you are, you brought her to me so I can beat her up myself!"

Hope responded, "But Mrs. Diaz, if you don't continue fighting Andrea-"

And then, without warning, they were trapped in a tractor beam, which came from a pissed off Andrea. "Alright, time to end this!" she screamed before turning to her wrist, where she saw some guards standing by somewhere else. "Summon the Sentinel and bring in more guards, the only way Mrs. Diaz, Team Starco and Team Hopanna are getting out of here is dead!"

The guards obeyed and most went to her position as the others went to activate the so called "Sentinel", much to Andrea's pleasure. She then used another tractor beam to separate Marco from the girls and threw the two teams and Mrs. Diaz through a wall, which broke in pieces from the impact just before the girl deactivated the tractor beam, causing the teams and the woman to hit the floor.

After that happened, they got up just as guards fell from the sky and landed in the battlefield, and most of them had their hands replaced with weaponry. To top it all of, the ground started to shake and broke apart close to the team and Mrs. Diaz, and from the hole came the mentioned Sentinel, who looked very much like a giant version of the guards.

Upon seeing this situation, Star and Mrs. Diaz exchanged smiles. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mrs. Diaz asked.

Star took out her wand and shouted "Diaz Hammer Ultimatum!", which caused he and Mrs. Diaz to be engulfed in light and "unite" into one. Once the union finished, Mrs. Diaz was now wearing a...mark-hat that made he head look like a hammer, and Star was holding her.

After that, Star immediately started smashing the guards in the head with Mrs. Diaz as Janna and Hope looked at them. They then exchanged looks, shrugged and smiled before helping the girls with the other guards.

Meanwhile, back with Marco and Andrea, the girl moved him closer to her and then slowly put him on the ground before deactivating the tractor beam. "Marco, I know that of all the players in this little game, you... probably."

"You say that you know, yet "probably" is part of the sentence?" Marco inquired.

"See? You can make sense out of stuff! That means you're sane!" Andrea gleefully exclaimed, giggling a little before adding, "Look, you're the Safe Kid, right?"

Marco flinched and blushed in shock, and he looked away and avoided eye contact before answering, "Yeah, but they're wrong! Look, whatever they told you, I'm not a guy who is obsessed with safety."

"You have nothing to worry about, I don't find guys obsessed with safety lame. In fact, I find them cool." Andrea stated, surprising Marco. "It means you know how to make sure everyone's... well, safe, which is the primary job of a police officer."

With that said, Marco turned back to Andrea, who smiled and blushed before pulling the boy closer to her. "Uh, what are you trying to do?"

"Marco, let me give you an offer: join me and become my partner, maybe even my superior, in the game police." Andrea stated. "If you accept it, then I'll consider to let you, Star and your mother go. Otherwise, I'll beat you up like usual."

Before he even replied, Marco backed a way a little before saying, "Wait, what about Janna and Hope?"

"Oh no, I'm afraid they're going to be punished regardless of what you do." Andrea answered. "Janna has been an extremely bad girl lately, after all, and with, I'm afraid she'll be punished as well."

"Sorry, Andrea, but as much as I would like to be in a place where being called the Safe Kid isn't an insult or a mockery, I'm not willing to betray my partners." Marco answered, earning a furious glare from the girl in response, "And yes, as much as I hate to say it, Janna and Hope are my partners right now."

Andrea released Marco, gave him an angry stare for a while... and then spent a good deal of time exchanging a kiss with him, so long that Marco eventually decided to go with the flow. Once they stopped kissing and separated their mouths, Marco slapped himself back to reality.

"Why did you do that!?"

"'Cause I'll soon beat the shit out of you."

And before he could even reply, Marco was punched by Andrea so hard he was sent flying to a wall, which broke upon collision. Marco grabbed his head and groaned in pain as Andrea turned on her rocket boots and dashed to the boy, who managed to avoid the girl just before she hit him. After that, Andrea shot many energy balls at Marco, most which hit him and sent him flying even further back.

However, once he hit the ground, Marco remembered something important and he laughed a bit as he got up and gave Andrea a serious stare. "I know what I need to do."

Andrea raised an eyebrow and tilted her head in confusion before Marco shouted "EX MORPHUS!", which made him get showered in a white light so intense that Andrea covered her eyes. Inside the shower, Marco's clothing transformed into a white armor with black rings around his wrists, waist, knees and neck, and he also got a helmet with long, flowing brown hair materializing from it.

Afterwards, the shower finished and Marco opened his eyes, which had turned golden for some reason, and he posed for a moment before Andrea finally opened her eyes and spotted the transformed Marco. "Uh, who are you and where did Marco go?"

"Ha ha! You are seeing Marco, but he is no longer the normal player you know!" Marco responded, posing some more as he added, "He has become the milk bottle for the baby of justice! He has become the babysitter of the spoiled children of evil! He has become someone who can't control the volume of his voice! He has become..."

With one last pose, the armored Marco grinned smugly and shouted, "Marcoman!"

Andrea was entirely unfazed by his answer.

"It doesn't matter if you look like something out of an anime, I can still kick your ass!" Andrea stated as she cracked her knuckles.

"Let's put that to test!"

Andrea nodded and shot an energy ball at Marco, who simply deflected it without problem. She was surprised for a moment, but quickly started to shoot as much energy balls as she could at Marco, who continued to deflect them like it was nothing. Eventually, she got tired of throwing energy balls and dashed after the boy, who laughed as he dashed to Andrea and got ready for a face-to-face combat.

 **(Meanwhile, with the girls)**

Star, Mrs. Diaz and Hope continued to deal with the lesser guards as Janna tried to find a way to deal with the sentinel, who changed one of his hands for a hammer and tried to squash the girl with it. However, Janna dodged it and tried to slice his arms with her claws, which barely did any damage at all.

After a while of dodging more and more attacks and when Star, and Hope knocked out the lesser guards, Hope took a closer look and threw her ax at the sentinel, who screamed in pain as Star followed by throwing Mrs. Diaz at it and the woman made it go down, further opening a wound in the thing. With that done, Janna gave them a thumbs up and went inside through the wound as Hope and Star caught the sentinel with energy ropes.

Once inside, the first thing Janna noticed was the entrails of the sentinel. His robotic entrails, to be exact.

However, she had no time to think about it, since many weapons started to tear through the sentinel's skin in order to reach the girl. Luckily, she managed to dodge this and got them to hurt the entrails as more and more weapons came, culminating in a giant spear piercing from the ground and hitting the cpu, causing the sentinel intense pain.

After that, Janna jumped out of the sentinel's body and helped the girls drag it down. Hope used her wand to give everybody earmuffs that blocked sound just as it hit the ground, which was followed by an explosion that completely obliterated a wall near the robot.

"Well, that takes care of the guards." Star remarked as the earmuffs disappeared. "But I can't help but feel we're forgetting someone..."

With that said, the rest of the girls joined Star in trying to remember the someone they forgot. It didn't take them long before they remembered a certain cyborg girl. "Andrea!"

"Damn it, we forgot about that jerk!" Janna stated. "What are we going to do about her?"

Then suddenly, Andrea broke through the window and tried to gain her balance before Marco jumped out and hit her, causing her to fall to the ground. Once she landed, Marco hit the floor and went back to his normal form as Star noticed something in one of the guards and the rest went to Marco.

"Heh, looks like somebody already took care of her for us." Mrs. Diaz uttered.

"Wow, what was that white armor all about, Marco?" Hope asked in amazement.

"That was my ex morphus form." Marco proudly answered. "Pretty cool, huh?"

As the girls continued to talk with Marco, Star went to one of the guards, ripped him open and took out his robotic entrails. "Wait, this guard's a robot?"

"Yeah, all the guards are robots commissioned from somewhere called St. Olga's Reform School, or something like that." Andrea answered as she got up and dusted herself.

The instant she heard that, Star frowned and shouted "Anger-Fueled Pickle Barrage!" which shot hundreds of pickles with angry faces at Andrea, who blocked them but was unable to stop Star from grabbing her pinning her against a wall. "What is your relationship with St. Olga's!"

Andrea unleashed an electrical current at Star, who released the girl and backed away to catch her breath. "Look, Star, I just work for them, I have no malicious intent nor do I care about the place. I'm just doing my best to deal with you for now and get prepared for when you go to St. Olga's for the next level."

Realizing what she just said, Andrea covered her mouth with her hand and looked around as the rest stare at her in shock. "Wait, the next stage is St. Olga's?" Marco blurted.

The girl remove her hand from her mouth and looked around for a while before uttering, "I've said too much," upon which she ran back inside the prison as fast as she could.

However, just as Star chased after her, Marco stopped her. "Don't bother, we know the next stage is the reform school, we made that much progress. Let's see if we can some more progress together."

"Wait, _together_?" Janna repeated in disbelief. "You expect us to join forces with you? No way!"

Janna flipped off the trio and left the facility. Seeing that, Hope nervously smiled and waved goodbye before chasing after the girl. "Janna, wait! At least hear their proposition first before deciding!"

And before Marco could go after her, his mother stopped him. "Let them go, they'll need us again."

"What makes you think that?"

Mrs. Diaz took out a pair of keys and waved them with a mischievous smile. Realizing what they were, Marco and Star smiled and laughed with the woman as they left the prison. After that, Andrea came out of hiding and, upon registering the scenery, sighed and reached for her pockets.

"I need to report this to Miss Heinous."

With that said, Andrea took out a pair of interdimensional scissors out of her pockets and used it to cut open a portal while using her free hand to use a tractor beam on the remaining robot corpses. Then, after she went through the portal with the robot remains, the portal closed out of existence as a figure up in the facility's rooftop smiled.

This figure was Jackie, who jumped off the roof and landed on the ground with no problem. "Well, that was an interesting show." Jackie remarked.

With that said, Jackie walked back to her lake and thought, _"I guess It's time I summon "him" and get a new slave under my command,"_ with a malicious smile.


	12. Episode 11

**Hello, Sabrina here. Have I already done this before? Meh, whatever, I'm doing this anyway.**

 **So, I have been pretty much relaxing all this time... and that's about it.**

 **I would tell you what Star, Marco, Janna, Hope and Brittney were doing, but I honestly have no idea of what are they doing right now.**

 **However, I do know what I'm doing right now: You see, I got a note from some stranger calling himself "Ed Hood", I guess that's supposed to be a parody of something. Anyway, it told me to go for Alfonzo and go to the lake near the pixie kingdom. Apparently, there's something important there and Alfonzo and I have to get it first.**

 **It doesn't even say why we need to get it, it just ends there. Well, I think moving my butt for a moment won't hurt, and besides I need to make some progress in this game, so yeah I'm searching for Alfonzo right now. Wish me good luck!**

* * *

 **Episode 11: Sabrina & Alfonzo's Amazingly Awesome Aquatic Brawl**

* * *

 **(Up in the skies)**

Sabrina flew in her broom and looked around for the pixie kingdom. She eventually saw a kingdom that looked rather small for a human being, and immediately decided to fly over there. However, the instant she was stopped, a pixie shot a net at her, which made her crash on the kingdom and fall unconscious.

 **(Pixie Kingdom)**

After a while, Sabrina woke up and looked around. The first thing she noticed was that she was laying face-down on the floor, but her attention quickly changed when she noticed that she was in the pixie kingdom.

"Alfonzo, are you here?" Sabrina exclaimed.

She got no response, and when she tried to get up, she was restrained by something. She then looked at her body and saw she was restrained by hundreds of ropes, with a couple of them getting tighter near her butt.

 _"Oh no, I recognize this trap! It was from some boring book in the library!"_ Sabrina thought. _"The next thing that happened was that the guy met the mini-people, tinysmallians I think, and then something else happened! But I don't think the pixies are as nice as the tinysmallians, after all they put me in the wrong position."_

An then she was approached by a couple of pixies, some which stared at the girl with angry frowns. "Okay, here is the human girl." The one female pixie uttered.

 _"Oh no, what kind of horrible thing are these pixies going to do to me?!"_

Immediately afterwards, the female pixie built a stand as the rest of the pixies got on a line and waited. Once the pixie woman finished, she went in the stand and accepted the first pixie in the line's money. With that done, the pixie went to Sabrina's butt, and the girl closed her eyes and waited for whatever horrors were coming... only for the miniature creature to start bouncing in it.

"Human trampoline, only 5 bucks a pixie!" The pixie woman shouted.

"Wait, you're using my butt as a trampoline?!" Sabrina complained.

"Yeah, the other girl broke free and escaped some days ago, so we needed a new replacement." The female pixie stated. "Anyway, you got nothing to worry about, the instant we find another big bouncy thing, you're free to go..."

"I protest! I want to see your empress!"

"She won't help you at all, she has her own trampoline."

"Then get me the emperor instead!"

Exasperated at the witch's response, the pixie woman quickly went to the palace and brought with her Alfonzo and the empress, the latter which was bouncing on the former's hair. "Oh hi, Sabrina, how are you doing?" Alfonzo greeted, oblivious to the girl's situation.

"I'm being used as a trampoline by magical tinysmallians, I'm not doing good!" Sabrina responded. "Anyway, could you help me with something? I got a note that tells me you and I have to go to the lake for something."

When he heard that, Alfonzo ordered the pixies to release Sabrina, and they sadly obeyed and released her. After that, she got up, took out the note and handed it to Alfonzo, who read it on his head as the empress stopped bouncing and looked at the letter as well.

"It doesn't say why we need to go together." Alfonzo uttered before handing the note back to the girl. "Don't you find that a bit suspicious?"

"Hmm, it does seem odd, but I'm sure it'll make sense once we get to the lake." Sabrina replied as she put the not back to her pocket. "So what do you say, wanna come with me?"

Before Alfonzo could respond, the pixie empress hissed and started attacking Sabrina's face. The girl screamed as she tried to take the pixie off, and it took Alfonzo grabbing and restraining the empress with his hands before Sabrina could catch her breath.

"Sorry, I should've warned you that the empress is pretty jealous." Alfonzo apologized.

"Yeah, no shit!"

Alfonzo then made the empress face him, and she immediately calmed down as he told her, "Look, honey, this could be something extremely important. I need to go with Sabrina for the moment, but when I get the chance to come back here, I'll return. I promise."

It took a while before the empress responded, but when she did, she blushed and nodded, "Okay, my dear, I understand."

Alfonzo and the empress nodded in unison and he released her. After that, the emperor gave Sabrina a thumbs up, left the emperor wand went ahead to the lake, upon which the empress flew directly to Sabrina's face and snarled, "You even touch his junk, and I'm going to kick your nipples and bite your ass! Am I clear?!"

"Crystal clear!"

With that said, the empress smiled and allowed the girl to leave. So with their objective set, Alfonzo and Sabrina started to look for the lake mentioned in the note, and as they did, a familiar trio watched from the shadows and decided to follow them.

 **(Meanwhile, with Jackie)**

In the middle of an unknown location, Jackie finished drawing a circle with a six-pointed star in the middle right before her phone started ringing. She took it, saw Jeremy was calling her and answered the call with, "I'm currently busy, brathole, so this better be worth it."

"Sabrina and Alfonzo are coming to your lake." Jeremy replied. "We're following them, but we don't know what to do next."

 _"Huh, that is worth a little distraction from the summoning."_ Jackie mused. _"Okay, so Alfonzo and Sabrina don't know my ulterior motives, thus they don't know I'm evil. That's good, I can convince them to join my side and help me. However, if they were to find somebody who knows my motives like Hope, they could quickly switch sides. Hmm... what to do, what to do..."_

After a few more minutes of thoughts, Jackie told Jeremy, "Keep watching them and call me again when they arrive."

With that said and done, Jackie closed her phone and put it back on her pocket. "Now what was I doing? Oh right."

Jackie turned back to the circle and chanted the next:

"Demoni ex underhome, reply and obey! Summonii, Diabolous Ex Machina!"

With that said, the circle glowed an intense red as a humanoid form with horns materialized from it. A few more seconds later, the circle stopped glowing and the humanoid covered in light revealed himself to be Tom, who looked around for a bit before noticing Jackie. "Are you the one who summoned me?"

"Yes." Jackie stated. "Now, I need your help with something-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Tom slapped Jackie and shook his head, much to Jackie's surprise and annoyance.

After that, the demon gave Jackie a serious stare and stated, "Sorry human, but I'm afraid you forgot that not all demons agree to a deal right away. Some, like me, require to be amused first."

As Jackie tilted her head in confusion, Tom turned to Jackie's bitten breast and grabbed it, making the girl shriek in pain and slap his hand away. After he did that, Tom scratched his chin and thought about something as Jackie grabbed her breast and took a deep breath.

"W-What do you mean by, amusing you?" The angry summoner questioned.

Tom finished thinking shortly afterwards and stated, "Show me some injury you have, and not the bitten breast you're so obviously hiding and which I just so obviously touched."

Upon hearing that, Jackie covered both her breasts and gave the demon a furious look. "If you can make that injury amusing as well, I might consider whatever proposition you have. But until then, you're just a bitch who summoned an asshole."

Remember a peculiar injury of hers, Jackie smiled and de-attached her ripped off arm, which immediately hit the ground. Tom, however, wasn't impressed by this, so Jackie snapped her fingers and gave the demon a smug look as the disembodied arm twitched.

Then, just as Tom noticed this, the arm came to life and started to "dance" in a pretty energetic way. It did spinning, lips and many other tricks before eventually hitting the ground and flipping off the demon.

"That was amusingly hot, I'll give you that." Tom unashamedly blurted as Jackie re-attached her arm. "Okay, girl, you convinced me that this might be worth it after all. However, I need to ask why you summoned me in the first place."

"I need you to deal with...two particular players." Jackie replied. "Have you ever heard of a girl named Star Butterfly?"

The instant that name was uttered, Tom's eyes went wide open as he remembered the blood moon ball. Once the flashback ended, he returned to reality and frowned before uttering, "I'm all ears."

"Look, Star and Marco could very well become a huge thorn in my ass if I don't deal with them, but I need to gain their trust as well before I decide they're no longer worth the trouble." Jackie explained before pulling Tom closer to herself. "This is what you'll do: you wait until I give you the sign, and then, you'll force Star to turn into her ex morphus form so you can rip off her wings. As for Marco... I don't know, beat him up or something."

Tom hummed the plan and smiled. "Straightforward, and It'll let me bend some stress I have against Marco."

"You know what? You got yourself a deal, I'm sold!"

 _"You were sold the instant I summoned you, bitch."_ Jackie thought before telling the demon, "Okay, now go hide somewhere else, I'll call you when the time is ready."

Tom smiled and nodded in agreement. But before he could get out of the place, Jackie remembered something and stopped the demon right on his tracks. "Actually, before you leave, I need to stress this out: Once you break Star's wings and beat up Marco, get. The fuck. Out of there. I'll take care of the rest."

The demon rolled his eyes and simply uttered "fine" before summoning fire around his body, which made Jackie release him. He quickly left as Jackie waved her hand and blew the fire away, and once the fire was blown away, Jackie stared at the way Tom left before groaning and leaving as well.

 **(Back with Alfonzo and Sabrina)**

Sabrina and Alfonzo reached the lake, where there were some sparks flying around for some reason. Alfonzo looked around for a bit as Sabrina took out the note and tried to find instructions on what to do next.

"Okay, here is the lake, but I don't see anything I haven't seen before." Alfonzo remarked before turning to the witch. "What do we do now?"

"Apparently we must go underwater." Sabrina answered before adding, "It doesn't really say we have to do that, It's just a guess."

"Fine, but how are we going to do that?"

The duo started to think about what to do next and then Sabrina got an idea and took out her wand. She waved it and bubbles were made around Sabrina and Alfonzo, and with that done, they jumped into the water while Jeremy and his shadows watched.

After this, Jeremy frowned and called Jackie's phone. "Jackie, they arrived at the lake and went into it."

"Understood, distract Star and Marco while I go after Sabrina and Alfonzo."

After that, Jeremy nodded and closed the phone before turning to the shadows and leaving.

Back with the duo underwater, it didn't take them long before they found what looked like a complex constructed at the deepest part of the lake. Though they were a bit wary about it at first, they quickly went to it and went inside the door.

 **(Inside the complex)**

Upon reaching the inside with breathable air, Sabrina and Alfonzo burst their bubbles and decided to look around the interior of the complex, which amazed them to no end: it looked highly futuristic, and it had a ton paintings and symbols depicting a shadowy figure for some reason. Then, upon seeing some potted plants nearby, Sabrina summoned a camera and took a picture of them.

"What is up with this place?" Sabrina questioned as she put the photo in her pockets.

"Whatever it is, it's probably what we were looking for." Alfonzo replied. "So, does the note say anything else, or can we throw it away?"

"I don't know..." Sabrina uttered before she spotted another note nearby. "Hey look, another note!"

Sabrina and Alfonzo went to the note and the witch grabbed it. However, once she started to read it, Jackie suddenly arrived in the ceiling and smiled before sneaking past them and going into a room.

"Find the mermaid guarded by the shadows."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Before they could think about what to do, the floor started to shake and it broke apart shortly afterwards. The duo screamed as they fell up until they hit the floor of a room covered entirely in darkness. Just as they noticed this, though, a light opened out of nowhere and shined down a spot closer to them, where Ferguson was stuck inside a cage.

"Ferguson?!" Alfonzo shrieked in horror.

That shriek got the fat teenager's attention, and he looked around before spotting the duo. "Alfonzo? Sabrina?"

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of there!"

"Wait, Alfonzo, don't move!"

The pixie emperor failed to listen, took a single step forward and he immediately fell as the room light up to reveal that outside of Sabrina and Ferguson's platforms, the entire room consisted mostly of water. Seeing this, Sabrina tried to jump to Ferguson's platform and help him get out, only to be confronted by shadow Oskar, who gave the girl a malicious grin.

Inside the body of water, Alfonzo looked around before spotting the shadows of the swimming team and Justin coming towards him. Quickly reacting, Alfonzo took out his wand, summoned a bubble around him and used it to swim back to the surface before the shadows reached him. Once there, he burst the bubble and caught his breath before looking around and seeing Oskar playing his keytar, though Sabrina covered her ears and tried to aim for the shadow.

Just before he could help her, though, Justin suddenly jumped and caught Alfonzo's feet with his teeth, and the emperor tried to release him before being dragged back underwater. Once there, Alfonzo managed to punch Justin away and then managed to use his wand to summon some electricity in the water, which affected not only him, but the shadows who flinched and screamed as the emperor swam back to the platform.

Once there, Sabrina spotted him and helped him get up just before Oskar played his keytar again, which somehow managed to hurt Sabrina and Alfonzo regardless of their defense, but this soon changed once Ferguson moved himself and his prison closer to the mermaid ex aqua and screeched loud enough to make Oskar cover his ears. With the keytar no longer being played, Sabrina took out her wand and shot a fireball at the mermaid, who screamed and jumped into the water...though this only made the pain worse.

With that said, Sabrina and Alfonzo exchanged surprise looks before jumping to Ferguson's platform and opening his prison. "Ferguson, how did you-"

"Screech loud enough to hurt him? I'm the Siren ex Sirenum scopuli." Ferguson hastily explained before jumping to the other platform and looking around. "Look, I don't have time to explain, just help me!"

"Ferguson, be careful!"

"It's okay guys! As long as we don't hit the water, we're perfectly fi-"

Then suddenly, what looked like a dinosaur whale jumped up and devoured both the platform and Ferguson. It submerged back and began swimming away as Alfonzo and Sabrina stared in shock. "What was that all about!?" Sabrina yelled.

"Whatever, go after the whale!"

Without wasting time, Alfonzo and Sabrina summoned bubbles around themselves and dived into the water. They looked around for a bit for the whale and, once they found it, they moved their bubbles straight for it as the aquatic shadows noticed them and gave chase.

Once the two saw the shadows, they moved their bubbles faster before they attacked. The swimming team simply tried to bite the bubbles to pop them, though their attempts mostly ended in failure as the witch and emperor managed to dodge them.

Oskar then tried to use his keytar to stun them...only for it to do nothing because the sound didn't reach inside the bubbles. Seeing that happen, the shadows tried to swim faster to the duo, only to be swiped away by the dino-whale's tail as they reached the whale's face. However, once they got there, they got stuck there thinking what to do next.

However, before they could reach a conclusion, the whale noticed them and ate them without hesitation. Once inside, they saw the interior of the whale was completely covered in water, not to mention there were other things inside. It didn't take them long before they noticed Ferguson swimming around.

"Ferguson!"

"Oh hey guys!" Ferguson greeted before swimming to his friends. "So, you were eaten by the whale as well?"

"Yeah, but how are you breathing underwater?" Sabrina asked.

"I was confused at first, but I just accepted the idea that as an aquatic player I could breath underwater." Ferguson responded before frowning and asking, "Anyway, did you guys think of a way to get out of here?"

Sabrina and Alfonzo exchanged worried looks and avoided answering the question until everything started to shake violently. It shook so violently, the bubbles burst and the duo held their breath before the trio were shot through the whale's blowhole with so much force they flew high in the sky and fell on the shore near the lake.

With that done, the trio exchanged stunned looks before lifting their arms and shouting in joy. Then, just as they got up and started to dance, they heard some sarcastic clapping nearby that was followed with a statement:

"Congratulations, you survived."

The witch, emperor and siren turned around and saw Jackie walking towards them. "And it looks like you rescued Ferguson too, that's good."

Once she arrived, Alfonzo and Sabrina turned to Ferguson, who shook his head with an angry frown as Jackie gave him a furious look. Once the duo turned back at the girl, they frowned and crossed their arms.

"What do you want, Jackie?" Sabrina inquired.

"I want to form an alliance with you." Jackie answered. "With your abilities, Ferguson and my power, we'll effortlessly win the game."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Alfonzo snarled. "If anything, you probably set all of this up just to get us to think you're trustworthy."

"Besides, you're keeping political prisoners!"

Sabrina took out the picture she took earlier and showed it to Jackie, who gave her a deadpan look in response. "Those are plants."

"Oh... Well, the plants could be politicians!"

"Regardless of Sabrina's theory, you have no reason to believe I have something against you nor that I want to hurt you." Jackie stated as she closed her eyes in smug pride. "Besides, if you join forces with me, not only do you get to keep Ferguson, but you'll have the aid of the closest thing to a god in the game so far. So, what do you say?"

However, the instant Jackie opened her eyes, Alfonzo, Sabrina and Ferguson had already left, and she looked around before she spotted them running away as fast as they could. Though she was highly displeased with this at first, she eventually took a deep breath and calmed down.

 _"Well, Jeremy's going to distract Star and Marco anyway, so I guess I should focus on that for now."_ Jackie thought as she scratched her chin.

Then, just before she left, Jackie was hit with an arrow that had a note attached to it. Completely ignoring the arrow, Jackie took it off and grabbed the note as her injury slowly recovered.

The girl read the note and saw it was a threat by the cryptic Ed Hood, who wrote that she either stopped what she was doing, or he would confront her himself. Knowing the figure was just messing with her, Jackie tore the note to pieces and threw them away before looking where the arrow was shot before walking away.

And from the top of the trees in the horizon, Ed Hood watched in disappointment at the girl before leaving.


	13. Episode 12

**Alfonzo, the one and only pixie emperor, is here to tell you what happened last chapter!**

 **Someone by the name of Ed Hood sent Sabrina to find me. Apparently, Ferguson was at a complex at the bottom of the lake owned by Jackie, and we busted him out of both his prison and a dinosaur whale that devoured him.**

 **So yeah, nothing out of the ordinary.**

 **For now, we decided to relax back at my kingdom, though first I had to stop my wife from giving Sabrina boobs to be used as trampolines. Why? Because she thought she was hitting on me. And that is just wrong! All trampolines must be naturally made!**

 **Anyway, as we relax, I can't help but feel he's got something to tell me. It might be important, it might be not, but I'll try to figure it out later.**

* * *

 **Episode 12: Distraction & Assignment**

* * *

 **(With Hope and Janna)**

Hope continued to argue with Janna in order to change the girl's stubborn attitude. "Janna, please don't be a stubborn brat for once and become partners with Star and Marco."

"Sorry Hope, but I just can't."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? Why don't you want to join forces with them." Hope questioned in frustration. "Brittney's nowhere to be seen, the next level is an inter dimensional place we've never heard of, Jackie could be trouble, if we stay alone through this whole game we won't be able to get far."

"And why do you even want to do that?"

"Because we can't just walk around looking for players like complete morons!" Hope yelled, catching Janna off-guard. "Besides, we can cover more ground if we join forces with Star and Marco, not to mention that it's thanks to them that you aren't rotting in a prison cell right now!"

"You called them, so it's thanks to you that I'm out of prison, and not them."

Finally done with Janna's crap, Hope went to her, grabbed her shirt's neck and pulled Janna towards her before stating, "We're joining forces with Star and Marco, and that's the end of this conversation!"

"Alright, geez, you can be rather harsh sometimes." Janna replied as she put her hands on her pockets.

Hope smiled and her attitude turned back to normal before releasing Janna and going off to look for Team Starco. Just as she followed the girl, however, Janna noticed something was missing. "Wait, where are my house keys?"

It didn't take her long before remembering a certain woman.

"MISSS DIIIIIAAAAAZZZ!"

 **(Marco, Star & Mrs. Diaz)**

The trio walked around the woods as Jackie, Jeremy, Brittney and Chantelle hid in the bushes, with Jackie doing gestures to tell the other three to get ready. "So, your ex morphus form's name is Marcoman?" Star questioned.

"Yeah, It's something I thought at the last minute." Marco answered.

Then, without warning, Jeremy and the shadow girls came out of the bushes and got ready to attack, right before they were hit by a water ball. It exploded upon contact and Jackie made her arrival soon after the trio ran away. "Hey, how are you doing?" Jackie greeted.

The team simple ignored the girl and continued to walk, much to Jackie's frustration. She went ahead and stopped them on their tracks.

"Marco, I just saved you the trouble of dealing with that boy and his shadows, can't you at least say "thank you" or something like that?"

"Jackie, you're not fooling us this time." Marco stated. "This is just a plot to gain our trust, isn't it?"

The girl was immediately rendered speechless by the question. "O-Of course not-"

"Is that so? Because it won't work." Marco interrupted before recapping, "First you give us the wrong wand, then you make us go to a mermaid that tried to rape Star, and so far you've been wasting your time instead of helping us or anybody make progress in the game. With that stuff in mind, I'm pretty sure you're more trouble than it's worth."

"Marco, you and Star know you have no reason to distrust me." Jackie rebutted.

"Guess what? We have no reason to trust you either." Mrs. Diaz blurted.

With that said, Jackie frowned and growled before Marco added, "I'm tired of this crap, Jackie, Star and I are going to make progress in the game, with or without you by our side."

"Wait, you're just going to go ahead without me?"

"Oh right, that's a thing that's happening."

With that said, the team continued to walk and go deeper into the woods as Jackie remained still dumbfounded. Once she slapped herself back to reality, she wrote a circle on the ground and Tom appeared in it. "Need me for something, Jackielope?" Tom taunted.

"Tom, the plan to get the team's trust failed, I need you to perform Plan B." Jackie explained, earning a confused glare from Tom in response. "As in ripping off Star's wings."

The demon remembered the plan and nodded. Once the circle returned to normal, Jackie wiped it off as Jeremy and his shadows returned and he complained, "Hey! What about my reward?"

"Reward?"

"Yeah, you said that after the distraction was done, you'd show me and give me another shadow to control."

"Perhaps, I should deliver on my part of the deal..."

Jeremy tilted his head in confusion right before Jackie hit him in the gut, stunning the boy and causing him to drop the shadownomicon. Jackie then snatched the book and grabbed the boy by the neck and strangled him before stating:

"Unfortunately, _you_ are the shadow."

 **(Meanwhile, at St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses)**

A portal was cut open outside of the school's gates and Andrea jumped out of it. With that done, the girl pulled the tractor beam with the guard remains out of the portal before it closed itself out of existence.

She then went to the gate, where she was stopped by a pair of guards. "What's the password?" The guards asked.

Andrea looked around and blushed before shaking her hips and moving her arms like wild as she sung, "Whoop! Whoop! 'Tis the sound of the police!"

The guards repeated the song and dancing as Andrea blushed and looked away. After that, the guards opened the door and Andrea saw the principal, Miss Heinous, walk to the school's doors. She immediately ran after the woman and caught up with her before she entered.

"Ah, Andrea, I was expecting you." Miss Heinous affably greeted right before noticing the remains of the guards. "That being said, I wasn't expecting that."

"Yeah, let's just say there was an...issue, at the prison facility involving Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz." Andrea answered before placing the parts somewhere nearby.

The instant she heard that, Miss Heinous remembered their last visit at the school and frowned in anger. "Keep it to yourself for now. Once we go to my office, we can talk about those two and the issue you mentioned."

With that said, Miss Heinous opened the door and Andrea followed the woman to her office. As they walked, Andrea looked around at the guards standing sentry and the princesses either being punished for misbehavior or being watched. Among them was Princess Pony Head, who used her horn to shoot the guards coming after her.

"You may think you're big stuff , but I'm sure Star and Marco will return and make this place fun again!" Pony Head exclaimed. "But until then, I'll enjoy messing with ya!"

Pony Head laughed and flew away as Andrea thought, _"Star and Marco have already been here?"_

"Andrea, don't waste your time with Pony Head, the guards can take care off her just fine."

The girl returned to her sense and followed Miss Heinous.

 **(At the office)**

Miss Heinous opened the door and she and Andrea went to the desk, where they sat down and took a deep breath.

"Alright, Andrea, here we are." Miss Heinous started. "Tell me what happened at the facility."

"Okay, so I was interrogating Janna when something happened and the alarms blared. Hope then tried to attack me but I managed to counterattack it. Then I went downstairs where Star, Marco and Marco's mother were defeating the guards with ease, and then Marco turned into a sentai hero and-"

"Stop right there." Miss Heinous ordered. "I don't need to hear anymore."

Andrea obeyed and frowned in confusion, "You don't?"

"No, you pretty much stated that those teenagers and the woman are going to be trouble." Miss Heinous replied, though she smiled before adding, "That being said, until they reach this level, we don't need to worry about them. Instead, I need you for a special assignment."

"A special assignment?"

Miss Heinous nodded and took out a control remote from her desk. She then turned to a wall and pushed a button, which somehow summoned a monitor screen that showed static as Andrea turned to it and stared in wonder.

After a while, the static turned into a clear picture of Jackie's lake. "This is Jackie's lake, and the girl is inside it. Wait for a few minutes, you might get to see something interesting."

Andrea did as told and stared in shock and horror as a giant castle made of ancient material rose from the water, with Jackie standing at the top with a smug smile. "She raised a freaking castle out of her lake?!"

"And that's not all. Do you recognize the book she's holding?"

Miss Heinous zoomed to Jackie and Andrea instantly spotted the shadownomicon. She was justifiably shocked, "The shadownomicon?"

Miss Heinous nodded, "Yeah, Jackie murdered the original owner after her plan to gain Star and Marco's trust failed. Now that she has the book, it could be possible she could go genuinely crazy and, most importantly, genuinely evil."

"So you want me to spy on Jackie until you tell me to snatch the shadownomicon?"

Miss Heinous simply smiled and answered, "That is the plan, dear Andrea."


	14. News

**Hello, everyone. Exotos here.**

 **Well, I just wanted to tell you, I don't think I'll be able to update this fic for a while. Some lack of interest, upcoming birthday and upcoming college make it a bit difficult for me to work on it. I'll try to complete it, that's for sure, but for now you'll have to wait a bit longer than usual.**

 **And I'm not going to sugarcoat it: next chapter's gonna be difficult to write. Not that it's specially bloody or offensive...actually, if you look it metaphorically, maybe it is bloody and offensive. I'm not good with these chapters, and they can be a pain to write well since it can either be seen as pointless if there's a lack of blood and offense, or simply makes everyone stop caring if there's too much of it. With this in mind, I'll take my time writing the chapter and won't rush anything.**

 **However, I'll give you Episod 12.5 to fill in the void. It's not too long, and you can ignore it if you want, but you get the idea.**

 **So, that's all. Have a good day, and sorry for the inconvenience.**


	15. Episode 12 dot 5

**This is Miss Heinous, calling Andrea. Please come to the office immediately.**

 _ **You don't need to call me, Miss Heinous, I'm still at the office with you.**_

 **Oh, right. Well, I decided to put a little add-on to my plan: you will go to Jackie's fortress and convince her to not ruin her own plans.**

 _ **Quite honestly, I don't see the point of doing such a thing.**_

 **Let me tell you why: Jackie could be a potential police officer in the next stage, and I don't want a whiny bitch in my forces, which is what will happen if her plan fails. The only acceptable traits I'll have in my law enforcers will be corruption, mean-spiritedness, utter seriousness, assholery and, in the case of the robots, incompetence.**

 _ **What I mean is that Jackie can fuck up her own plan regardless of what I tell her.**_

 **Andrea, I'm gonna be very honest with you here: I'll pester you to go warn jackie until you accept to go.**

 _ **Okay, okay, geez, I'll go warn her.**_

 **Very good, Andrea. Very good.**

* * *

 **Episode 12.5: Warning**

* * *

At Jackie's castle, the girl took out a crystal ball and stand from the water and placed them close to a wall. However, just as she got ready, a portal opened and Andrea came out of it, much to Jackie's annoyance.

"Ugh, you again." Jackie uttered just as the portal closed.

"I'm just as displeased of seeing you again too, but I was sent here by Miss Heinous." Andrea replied.

"For what reason?"

Andrea explained as she walked to the crystal ball, "She thinks you'll be a decent police officer for the next stage, but if your plan fails then you'll become a whiny bitch. So I'll fix your plan so that doesn't happen."

The cyborg scanned the crystal ball and reached for it as she continued, "So what is your plan? I'm sure I can change some things to-"

Before she can finish, Andrea is smacked by a giant water hand and she hits a wall. Once she got back down, she saw Jackie getting ready to counterattack whatever came next.

"Stay away from the crystal ball!" Jackie snarled.

"Jackie, I'm just trying to help you!" Andrea responded.

"What do you care? My plan is my business!"

"It's my and Miss Heinous's business whether or not you become a good police officer!"

Jackie growled, formed a water ball and threw it at Andrea, who dodged it with ease. "Leave me alone, Andrea! I have the shadows as my bitches, I got powers over water, a giant castle, and a plan that I will not derail or change just because you tell me to do so! I'll do it my way, and I'll win!"

Seeing the girl wouldn't listen to reason, Andrea sighed and cut open a portal with her inter-dimensional scissors. However, before leaving, she glanced at the enraged Jackie one last time and warned:

"You must be careful, Thomas. If you screw up whatever the fuck you so obviously rushed out of your ass, you're gonna be one hated and mocked jackass in the next stage."

"I said leave me alone, Andrea! I had enough of you putting your nose in my business!"

Andrea walked backwards to the portal while giving Jackie a stern stare, and she hit something and fell into the portal as she did. With that done, Jackie scoffed and turned back to the shadownomicon, which she held tightly as she got ready to get ready to watch Tom's progress.


	16. Episode 13

**Greetings everyone. This is Tom, and I'm here to tell you what happened last chapter.**

 **How do I know this you ask? Hehehe... You shouldn't ask questions with no answers.**

 **Anyways, Jackie tried and failed to gain Star and Marco's trust. So she called me and ordered me to rip Star's wings off, with hurting Marco being optional. There's also something about Andrea and someone named Miss Heinous and an assignment, but I really don't care about that.**

 **What I care about right now is Star Butterfly. At last, I'll be able to get back at her! She will regret breaking up with me!**

 **AND I WILL MAKE MARCO SQUIRM AND SQUEAL LIKE A PIG AS I ENJOY MY TASTY REVENGE!**

 **Oh sorry, got carried away for a moment there. You wanna know how am I going to do that?**

 **Well... let's just say I got a trick up my sleeve.**

* * *

 **Episode 13: Diabolous ex Machina**

* * *

 **(In the woods)**

Tom hid in the shadows as he watched Star, Marco and Mrs. Diaz walk leisurely through the woods, _"Alright, there they are, completely unaware that I'm going to make their lives a living hell."_ Tom thought, _"However, I need to deal with Star first, so how am I going to get Marco and that woman out of the picture?"_

"Star! Marco!"

The trio turned to the source of the shout while Tom backed away. They saw Hope and an annoyed Janna walk over to them, the latter still in her ex morphus form.

Star and Marco rejoiced when they saw Hope, and the three exchanged hugs and kisses while Janna went over Mrs. Diaz and exchanged angry glares with her, "Whore."

"Bitch." The woman responded.

The rest were completely oblivious to the animosity and shortly afterwards separated as Marco uttered, "It's good to see a friendly face around here. You need anything?"

"Yeah, I want your slut of a mother to give me back my house keys!" Janna demanded.

Marco simply turned to the girl and sternly asked, "Who said I was talking to you?"

Janna, taken aback, blushed and looked away as Mrs. Diaz mockingly laughed. Marco then turned back to Hope and smiled before asking, "So, you need anything?"

"Yeah, I convinced Miss Stubborn here to accept your offer for a partnership." Hope explained, much to Mrs. Diaz disapproval and Star and Marco's joy, "But, since I think that Janna will screw it up with one of her comments, I thought you, your mother and I could discuss it somewhere else while Star and Janna stayed behind."

"Why should Star stay behind?" Marco inquired as his mother walked over to the trio, "I understand Janna, but why Star?"

"Star's pretty strong and can take care of herself, plus Janna would probably get into a bunch of trouble with the police if we leave her alone, so that's not an option. Anyways, while Star and Janna stay here, we'll talk about this alliance somewhere nearby. Are you okay with that?"

Marco thought about it for a moment, before shaking hands with Hope after making his choice. With that said and done, Hope, Marco and Mrs. Diaz left Star and Janna alone, though Hope made sure to give Janna one stern look before leaving.

The instant they were alone, Tom rushed from the shadows and summoned ball of fire in his hands, which Star and Janna dodged it. Once the fireball exploded and the girls got a look at the demon, they frowned and got ready to attack.

"Tom!" Star growled.

"Who's this joker?" Janna asked as she raised her fists.

"My ex-boyfriend!"

Janna turned to Star with a look of disbelief, then turned to Tom to see him nod, and then back to Star, who's face went flushed as she answered, "It's a very long story."

"Star Butterfly, it's been a really long time since we've met." Tom smugly uttered, "The last time I saw you, your friend ruined the blood moon ball!"

"You were the one who tried to bond our souls for eternity!" Star growled as she charged her wand.

"Uh, teenage girl completely at a loss here!"

"Oh, right, sorry."

Star lowered her wand and walked to the middle of the battlefield, "Tom, this is Janna, someone who'll soon be my partner alongside Hope if the meeting between Marco, Mrs. Diaz and Hope goes well. Janna, this is Tom, my demon ex-boyfriend from the underworld."

"Hi." Janna awkwardly waved at the three-eyed demon

"Greetings," He responded, "now die!"

With that said, Tom shot some fireballs at the girls, who dodged them and got ready to fight back. Star tried to shoot Tom with her wand, but the demon quickly dodged the blasts, and when Janna tried to slash him to pieces, Tom simply blocked the attacks effortlessly and threw her at Star.

Star simply smacked Janna away and tried to shoot Tom again, but the demon got closer and closer with each shot he evaded. And when he was close enough, he checked on Star's wings and touched them, with Star's response being… a rather suggestive moan.

"These wings aren't big enough. I need to make them bigger, but how?"

That's when Tom got a brilliant idea; to make Star transform into her ex morphus form. With that in mind, Tom threw Star away and begun taunting her, "What's the matter, Butterfly? You honestly think you can deal with me without your ex morphus form?"

"I can deal with you anytime, ex morphus or not!" Star stated,

"But if you go into your ex morphus form, you'll deal with me faster."

"...Huh, I guess that makes sense."

Then, without warning, Janna yelled, "Don't listen to him, Star! He's just trying to mess with you!"

Tom responded by summoning hundreds of fireballs and shot them at Janna. Star immediately jumped at the teen and protected her as the fireballs hit, creating a massive explosion followed by a huge cloud of dust. When that dissipated, Star was holding Janna in her arms.

Yet, something was unusual about her.

She was now in her ex morphus form, much to Janna's worry and Tom's delight.

Star strolled over to a nearby tree and put Janna under it, before giving a sympathetic look as she shook her head, "Don't worry, Janna, I got this covered."

After that, Star turned to Tom and charged at him, with Tom eventually gaining the upper hand and pinning Star to the ground. Once she saw this, Janna got up and ran away to look for Marco and Hope.

"My, what pretty wings you have!" He sadistically commented as he grabbed her majestic wings and started to rip them off.

When Star tried to force him off, Tom grabbed her wand and used it to restrain her arms before continuing to rip her wings off, causing the girl to scream even harder.

However, Tom suddenly remembered something and used one of his hands to reach for the girl's pockets while he continued the ripping with the other hand. Eventually, he found and took out Mrs. Diaz's aphrodisiac pill, much to Star's horror.

 **(Meanwhile, at the discussion)**

After much debate; Hope, Marco and Mrs. Diaz had finally reached an agreement, "Okay, so in order to seal the partnership, we'll talk about it at a picnic in your home's backyard." Hope said, "If the wall's still there, I can teleport myself and Janna into the backyard and if it's gone then we'll go in normally."

But, before Marco could agree, Janna frantically ran over and held her knees to catch her breath before the trio noticed her, "Janna, I told you to stay-"

"I know, but you need to hear this!" Janna frantically cut Hope off, "A demon just popped out of nowhere and attacked us, I need you to come back so we can beat him!"

"A demon?" Marco blurted with a surprised tone.

He immediately turned to the girl and asked, "How did he look like?"

"Red hair, pale skin, three red eyes, and I think he ripped off a bull's horns and pasted them to the sides of his head, 'cause his horns definitely don't look natural."

Marco instantly recognized the description and ran back to the battlefield as fast as he could while Janna, Hope and his mother followed him.

 **(Back with Star and Tom)**

The demon grabbed the girl's hair and lifted her up. Then he held the aphrodisiac and brought it closer to her face as he gave her a malicious mocking look.

"So you got an aphrodisiac with you, huh Star?" Tom taunted.

Star simply snarled, "It doesn't concern you Tom!"

"Actually, it does concern me." Tom quickly responded, "As a demon, I've seen my fair share of ethically questionable sexual practices. And let me tell you Butterfly, this thing isn't gonna cut it."

Tom summoned a red pill in his free hand.

"What is that thing?" Star questioned in horror.

"A super aphrodisiac. It's like a normal one, but super." Tom explained before forcing Star's mouth open, "And now, it's time to show you the power of aphrodisiacs!"

Star struggled to close her mouth, but Tom managed to shove both pills in it before she could. The demon then forced her to chew and swallow both pills.

Within seconds, a euphoric feeling rushed through Star before it intensified with Tom, who resumed trying to rip off Star's wings.

The suggestive screams of the girl echoed in the woods, caused Marco and the rest run faster and faster. And then, when Tom felt their presence getting closer and closer, he finally ripped off the wings and hid just as Star screamed one last screech before seemingly passing out.

By the time they arrived, Star's was bleeding from where her wings used to be and was lying on the ground motionless as Tom's sadistic laugh echoed through the field. Marco rush to Star and, when he failed to get her to move, he looked up and yelled to the skies, "Show your disgusting face, Tom!"

Another laugh echoed the field.

"Oh, I will show my disgusting face, Diaz!"

That's when tentacles came from the ground and grabbed Mrs. Diaz, Hope and Janna.

"Just not to you. I'll let you handle Star instead!"

With that said, the tentacles dragged the girls and the woman away from Marco.

He desperately tried to follow them before stopping when he heard a familiar laugh. It was Star, who slowly got up and turned to Marco.

He to the girl, and could barely see her toothy grin before she ripped off her clothing and jumped straight for him.

 **(Meanwhile, with the girls)**

The tentacles released them in a nearby clearing and the three turned to see Tom resting on a tree with a smug smile. Just as they got ready to attack him, however, they heard Marco scream in pain.

"What is happening to Marco?!" Mrs. Diaz screamed in worry,

"He's becoming a man Mrs. Diaz." Tom answered with a sadistic mug, "He's becoming a man."

Understanding what the demon meant, Mrs. Diaz and the girls immediately tried to run away, only for an invisible wall to manifest out of nowhere and block their path.

While the girls tried to break the wall, Tom charged some fireballs and launched them at the trio, who managed to dodge them and tried to fight back. Hope summoned an ax and tried to hack Tom with it, but the demon simply blocked and then broke the ax before forcing the girl away.

Janna tried to slash him, but Tom blocked and returned all of the attacks he received.

Though Janna did manage to get a good hit when she kicked him in the balls. As the demon flinched from the pain, Mrs. Diaz took the chance and kicked him with enough power to send him flying through a tree.

The demon immediately recovered and got ready to counter attack, but before he could strike, his phone started to ring. He awkwardly looked away from the girls as he answered the call and unfortunately, it was Jackie who was calling.

"What is it, Jackielope?"

"Stop calling me Jackielope!"

"If you say so, jackass. What do you want?"

"Tom, I need you back at the castle. We need to talk, now."

The demon calmly rolled his eyes and closed his phone before turning to the girls and smugly stating, "Well, ladies, it was fun to torment you while it lasted, but I've got another bitch to deal with. Make sure you tell Star I said goodbye."

Tom then took a bow, before throwing a smoke bomb at the ground, which caused a cloud of red smoke to appear. And when it dissipated and they were made sure the demon was nowhere to be seen, they heard more clearly that the pained sounds of Marco had gone silent.

They went back to the field and the first thing they saw was Marco on the ground grabbing his crotch in pain and Star, now in her base form, curled up in a fetal position and crying. Mrs. Diaz immediately ran over to Marco while Janna and Hope ran to Star.

"Marco, are you okay?!" His mother asked as she helped Marco get up.

Marco took some deep breaths before he could finally muster an answer, "Well, my lower side has just been violated by a six-armed butterfly girl." He took another breath, "Outside of that, I'm fine."

"Star, what the hell just happened?!" Hope demanded to know, "Why the fuck did you rape Marco?!"

"I didn't want to do it, Tom drugged me." Star fearfully answered, not moving from her fetal position.

"How?" Janna asked with genuine curiosity.

"He summoned what he called a 'super aphrodisiac' and made me swallow both it and the one Mrs. Diaz gave me."

Unfortunately for her, Marco and Mrs. Diaz were close enough to hear what she said, and Marco immediately turned to his mother with a suspicious look, "Mom, what is Star talking about?"

Mrs. Diaz looked around trying to think of an excuse, but when she noticed everybody staring at her, she finally spilled the beans, "In order to try and get Star to have my grandchildren, I gave her an aphrodisiac to use it when you were alone, so you two would have sex."

Marco's rage built up inside him as Janna and Hope both stared in shock at the woman. And when his rage couldn't be contained anymore, he quietly muttered, "You did what?"

"M-Marco, I can explain-"

And then he yelled, "You did WHAT?!"

"Look, I know what I did was probably bad but-" Mrs. Diaz tried to calm her son down.

"Probably bad? PROBABLY BAD?! That's the understatement of the fucking century!" Marco shouted at the top of his lungs, "And here I was, going along with your plan, and now I find out you were actually going to manipulate a scene so Star and I would have sex, who the fuck does that?!"

"Marco, don't blame your mother! It wasn't her aphrodisiac that made me go nuts, it was the force of both aphrodisiacs that Tom forced me to swallow!" Star whimpered.

Marco remained silent, before slowly turning to Star and giving her a look of pure unadultered anger, which made her shut up instantly.

"Do you think that's what bothers me the most, Star?" Marco muttered, "Don't get me wrong, I do mind that you raped me and I do mind that my crotch is in unbelievable pain thanks to that."

Then he turned back to his mother and looked her straight in the eyes as he continued, "but what I mind the most is that my own mother, my own fucking mother, wanted to force us to have sex so she'd have grandchildren!"

Mrs. Diaz flinched and stuttered as she tried to explain herself, "M-Marco I-"

But Marco cut her off, "We're still teenagers, mom! We're not ready to handle something like a baby yet! Did you ever think of that? Did you even think for a minute what our lives would be like if we had children this early? Or would you have just let our lives turn to shit just to satisfy your own desire for royal grandchildren?!"

"I...I..." She stuttered.

Then, with scary calmness, before Mrs. Diaz could say anything, Marco said, "No you didn't, especially if you thought this would be a good idea."

"But of course, I also have to give Star some hate for going along with your plan and not telling me about it when she had the chance!" Marco leisurely continued as he turned to the nude girl.

Star looked away and cried in shame as Marco finished, "And thanks to you raping me, I know I've suffered enough bullshit for one day."

Then he took his shirt and tied it around his waist like a skirt, "I'm going home, wall or no wall, feel free to join me!"

And before he left, Marco turned to his mother and stated, "And when you come home, I want you to think of what you were really doing, and what would have happened had your plan worked. Then I want you to swallow the consequences!"

With that said, Marco walked away, while Mrs. Diaz, was completely taken aback by her son's words.

She stood there, shocked for a moment, before she cried and whimpered as Janna, Hope and Star walked over to the woman and gave her hybrid looks of pity and worry.

 **(Meanwhile, at Jackie's castle)**

Jackie watched the scene unfold through her crystal, which soon cut to static shortly after the cry.

"You needed me for something, jackass?"

Jackie threw the crystal ball at a nearby pillar, causing it to shatter as the white pure broke apart and fell down. Then, Jackie turned to Tom and gave him a look filled with rage, "What was the one _god-forsaken_ thing I told you to do?"

"Rip off Star's wings, which I did." Tom answered with a serene calm that made Jackie even angrier.

Yet, she didn't let it show, and instead smiled as she slowly walked over to the demon while raising a giant water hand behind him, "Uh huh, okay, perfect, correct, definitively the answer I was looking for."

Then she changed her tone, "And what part of that simple job, did you get the brilliant idea to have Star rape Marco?!"

Tom remained speechless as Jackie continued in a sadistic tone, "So Tom, what happens when fire hits water?"

"The water boils up a little, and depending on the size of the body of water, the fire can be reduced to nothing while the water continues to boil for a few minutes before going back to normal. That's how it works in the underworld anyway." Tom slowly explained, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing, just getting you ready for my next question. Can you swim?"

The demon gulped, "Swim?"

Jackie flashed an evil smile before using the hand to forcibly drag Tom into the ocean, wherein he screamed in agony as the water boiled and burned his skin.

The more he tried to free himself, the harder Jackie would hold him down, and within minutes the demon drowned to death while the water around his body continued to boil for a brief moment before returning to normal.

With the demon now dead, Jackie took a deep breath before feeling the presence of a portal opening, where an unwelcomed guest came out, Andrea. Jackie refused to turn and face the officer; instead opting to remain still as Andrea walked to her with a smug smirk.

"Guess I was right all along, you fucked up your own plan."

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?!" Jackie snarled.

"I left you alone, and now I'm back to mock you about your decision." Andrea answered before leaning forward, whispering the next to Jackie's ear as she reached for the shadownomicon, "What will happen next? Will the players find out about your castle? Will your shadows be taken away from you? Or worse, will anybody discover that you're responsible of Marco's date rape?"

Realizing what she was trying to do, Jackie slapped Andrea away and summoned a water shield a as the officer recovered and flashed a malicious smile, "I didn't rape Marco, Star did!"

Andrea shook her head and giggled, before charging her fist with energy. Then she punched Jackie's shield and the electrical currents it unleashed were strong enough to send the girl flying.

She hit a wall and released the shadownomicon. Andrea jumped and caught the book, before continuing for Jackie, "And Tom ripped off Star's wings, fed her both aphrodisiac pills and pretty much turned her into a crazy, sex-deprived lunatic for ten minutes."

Andrea started to flip through the pages, before continuing, "And since you're the one who summoned Tom, that means you're responsible for his actions. Ergo, you're responsible for Marco getting raped."

Then, Andrea threw the shadownomicon away only for it to be grabbed by a mysterious figure, who flashed a smile before being spotted by Andrea and Jackie.

However, their shock turned into confusion when the figure walked out of the shadows with the shadows and revealed herself to Star's fan, StarFan13.

"StarFan13?" Andrea cried.

"How the hell did you get into my castle?!" Jackie snarled as she summoned some water balls.

StarFan13 simply laughed before using the shadows to restrain Jackie, "I have no reason to answer your question, but I can tell you this: Institit moenibus, ut intercluderent totius consolationis zones, evanescunt et numquam revenite!"

With that said, all houses and comfort zones blocked by the shadownomicon event were unlocked and whatever was preventing entry, vanished away. Though it wasn't really notable from the tower, making Andrea and Jackie question what the hell just happened.

After that and a short, dramatic pause, StarFan13 closed the book and smugly stated, "And before I leave, I just wanna say this."

She gained a huge grin on her face as she continued, "I've got the book now!"

Andea growled, "But not for long!"

However, before the officer could do anything about the girl, she summoned a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground, where it exploded into a huge smoke of cloud. Once it dissipated, StarFan13 was nowhere to be seen and the shadows quickly disappeared shortly afterwards.

After that, Andrea got a call. She took out her phone and saw it was her boss calling. "Hello? Yes, Miss Heinous, Jackie screwed up like I predicted... alright, I'll head back to headquarters to discuss what to do next."

Once the call finished, Andrea closed her phone and put it in her pockets. "Well, guess I'll leave you alone for the moment, Thomas." Andrea smugly uttered, "But just one more thing. When you're one of St. Olga's officers, I'm making you my personal chew toy, got it?"

"In your dreams!" Jackie defiantly responded.

"No, in reality."

Jackie clenched her teeth and growled as Andrea cut open a portal and left the castle. With her shadows gone, Marco possibly traumatized and her future looking like absolute shit, Jackie slammed her feet to the floor and screamed "Damn it!" in frustration.


	17. Episode 14

**...**

 ** _..._**

 **...**

 ** _..._**

 **...**

 ** _..._**

 ***Whimpering***

 _ ***Crying and sniffing***_

 **I'm so sorry... Marco.**

 _ **I'm so sorry... Marco.**_

* * *

 **Episode 14: Picnic**

* * *

Janna and Hope, the latter holding a picnic basket, walked to the diaz household, where the first thing they noticed was the lack of protective barries. They went to the backyard and Hope got the picnic ready while Janna walked back and forth in worry.

"Hope, I still think this isn't a good idea." Janna uttered. "Marco had it rough earlier, maybe we should just leave him alone."

"Janna, you got a good point: Marco has been through a lot." Hope replied. "However, what Marco needs is not to be left alone, he needs people that can lighten his mood and help him get through this experience."

"Then why did I have to come too?" Janna whined. "What makes you think I won't get him more pissed off?"

Hope simply frowned and quickly responded, "You're right, maybe you should stay behind in the wild where anything could attack you without warning."

Janna immediately changed her mind upon hearing Hope's answer. "I'll be nice, just this once."

"Good girl."

Janna blushed and turned away as Hope looked up and spotted Mrs. Diaz's sillouethe on her room's window. "Come to think of it, maybe I should take care of Marco for now." She blurted before turning back to Janna. "How about you go upstairs and see if you can cheer up Mrs. Diaz?"

The girl reacted with justified shock. "You honestly want that bitch to cheer up? She tried to get Star and Marco to pork just to have grandchildren. Why should I try to cheer her up? She's been a bitch!"

"You've been a bitch too, but I didn't point it out right in front of your face while I ranted about what you did among other things and made you feel bad about it." Hope retorted, rendering Janna speechless. "Look, just go upstairs and cheer up Mrs. Diaz while I stay here and cheer up Marco."

"Fine."

Janna climbed the wall and Hope whistled, which got Marco's attention from his room. The boy opened his window and saw Hope waving her hand. The boy closed the window, quickly went down, got out of the house and tumbled his way to Hope, and he sat down once he reached her.

"Does the crotch still hurt?" Hope awkwardly asked.

"I'm afraid so." Marco flushed. "Anyway, how about we begin the picnic?"

Hope briefly glanced at the upper level of the house, where she saw Janna give her a thumbs up before going inside. Hope smiled, turned back to Marco and cheerfully answered, "Let's start!"

 **(At Mrs. Diaz's House)**

Janna barged in the room and closed the window just as Mrs. Diaz noticed the girl's presence. The woman ignored Janna and continued to cry as she weent to her and uttered, "What's up, Mrs. Diaz?"

The woman simply replied, "Leave me alone Janna, I'm not in the mood."

"Sorry, but I'm under orders from Hope to cheer you up." Janna responded before sitting close to Mrs. Diaz. "So, what can I do to help you get rid of that droopy attitude?"

"Travel back in time and convince me to never try force Marco and Star together."

A speechless Janna frowned and scratched her head. "Yeah, that's gonna be easier said than done."

Mrs. Diaz continued to cry after Janna's comment, which got the girl's curiosity. "Why are you so upset about this, anyway? Wasn't your plan to have Marco impregnate Star with your grandchildren? She is most likely pregnant with them right now."

"The problem is that I wanted to force Star and Marco, my own son, together." Mrs. Diaz started before explaining. "If Star had used the aphrodisiac pill to get Marco to nail her, then things could have been bad. But then Tom arrived and made it all go worse. I would have lost no matter what happened, but Tom made sure I suffered for it."

"Huh, so the situation you wanted to see happen was a lose-lose situation all along." Janna remarked sympathetically before looking to the ground. "That's...really sad."

"But it is nothing compared to the fact that I used my own son for my own needs. You think they'll take it without complain, that they will take anything you throw at them, and that they'll be with you no matter how badly you treat them."

Janna remembered the times she ever treated Hope like trash or was a jerk to her upon hearing Mrs. Diaz's comment.

"And then something happens that makes you know that you've made a grave mistake, that you have treated someone that could be precious to you like trash, and that your relationship with them will be ruined forever thanks to that."

The girl immediately remember moments that fit Mrs. Diaz's description, which made her cry and whimper as she realized what she had been doing all along.

 _"I have been so blind until now."_

"That is why I'm horrified by what has happened, why I'm so upset about this." Mrs. Diaz uttered before adding in a stern tone. "You probably don't even know what I mean."

Janna, instead of answering, simply hugged the woman and weakly said, "Actually, I understand what you mean, Mrs. Diaz... I understand what you mean."

Mrs. Diaz was stunned out of shock for a while, but she eventually smiled and returned the hug as Janna continued to cry.

 **(Back with Marco and Hope)**

The teenagers leisurely ate sandwiches while Hope watched Janna and Mrs. Diaz hug at the window. She frowned and swallowed as Marco moaned in delight.

"These sandwiches are amazing, Hope."

"Thanks, I made these myself...with my wand." Hope replied.

Marco laughed and took another bite of his sandwich before calming down. "Now, about the alliance with you and Janna...I don't know if that would benefit everybody. You and Janna will have our help, but I don't know if you'll give back the help."

"Are you doubting me, Marco?" Hope asked.

"No, It's Janna who's making me doubt. She's not been the nicest to you, yet you stick by her side. Why?"

Hope blushed and replied, "Marco, this isn't about my relationship with Janna, this is about the alliance we need if we wanna go anywhere in this game."

"Alright, the alliance is a-go." Marco answered, much to Hope's delight. "Now tell me, why do you stick with Janna even when she's been a bitch with you?"

Hope stopped blushing and calmly answered, "Well, I guess that's because I know Janna's not a bitch, that's not her real self. She's just nervous due to the nature of the game, that and we both know she tends to be rather competitive."

"Oh right, I forgot she was one of the most competitive girls in the school."

The teenagers laughed for a while before Hope scratched her head and nervously asked, "Marco, are you angry at your mother for the aphrodisiac fiasco?"

"Yeah, she's dead to me. For now and forever."

Hope almost spat out her sandwich when she heard Marco's answer, and she took a deep breath before replying, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! That's...rather harsh, don't you think?"

"My mom planned to have Star and I fuck just so she could have grandchildren!" Marco snarled. "She tried to use us to get what she wanted!"

"Okay, so you have reasons that justify you being angry at her, but does it really justify considering the person that brought you to the world and cared for you since you were young to be dead?"

Marco flinched and remained silent before sighing, "You wouldn't understand, Hope."

The girl simply sighed and gave Marco a serious look as she stated, "Marco, if the one who wanted to force you and Star to fuck together was a random person you don't know at all whose only justification is to please their own needs, you'd have a reason to be so enraged at them to think they're dead to you."

She paused and turned to the reader, giving them an angry look before turning back to Marco. "But your mother made a honest mistake she never intended to do. She wanted to force you to have grandchildren, yes, but had she thought about the consequences, I'm sure she would have backed down."

The boy was left speechless.

"Marco, please, even if it takes your forever to do it, could you just try to talk with your mother and see if she's guilty of what she did?"

The boy thought about it for a moment, took a deep breath and stated; "Try is the keyword."

With his mind spoken, Marco got up and went back to his house, groaning in slight pain as he did. After he left, Hope got up, sighed and used her wand to clean up what was left of the picnic. "That definitely could have gone a lot better."

Just as she started to wonder where Janna was, Hope was surprised when she heard Janna land on the ground next to her. She turned around, and instantly noticed that the girl's face was somehow obscured by her beanie.

"Oh hey Janna, did you manage to cheer up Mrs. Diaz?"

Janna shook her head without uttering a single word.

"Yeah, I was afraid that would be the case." Hope replied. "I didn't manage to cheer up Marco either, but hey, at least he agreed to the alliance! Isn't that great?"

Janna remained silent.

The next thing Hope noticed was Janna was holding her house keys in her left hand. "Oh look, you got your house keys back! At least you got something from meeting Mrs. Diaz!"

Once again, Janna remained silent.

"Janna, I can't your silence anymore, if something's bothering you, just tell me and I'll see what I can do to fix it."

After a while, Janna finally responded by showing Hope her face. Janna was crying a river and could barely hold them back before she shouted, "I'M SORRY!" before hugging Hope and crying her heart out.

"Uh...I'm lost."

"I'm sorry for being such a horrible teammate! For treating you like trash! For being an insufferable whore! For every bad thing I ever did to you! You have stood with me even after everything I did to you, and I'm sorry for not rewarding you for that!"

"Janna..."

Hope smiled, shed a few tears and returned the hug before stating:

"Apology accepted, Janna. Apology accepted."


	18. Episode 15

**FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!**

 **If I hadn't summoned that asshole Tom, my entire life wouldn't be going to shit!**

 **What am I supposed to do now?!**

 **...**

 **Wait...**

 **WAIT!**

 **That's it! I can't believe I had never thought about it before!**

 **I know what I need to do to turn the tables around!**

* * *

 **Episode 15: Reconcile**

* * *

 **(At the living room)**

Marco kicked the door open and went inside, where he turned around to see Star on the couch, covered by a big pink blanket. The girl whimpered and tried to hold back her tears as the boy gave her an angry look.

After a while, though, he sighed and uttered, "Star, we'll talk later. I have to talk with my mother first."

Star nodded in agreement and watched as Marco went up the staircase...and did a double take when she saw Jackie's shadow go down the staircase.

Once upstairs, Marco walked to his parents' bedroom and opened the door, where he saw his mother still crying on her bed in a fetal position. "Mom, can I talk with you for a moment?"

"What more do you need or have to say?" Mrs. Diaz replied. "You spoke your mind at the woods."

Marco sighed and sat close to his mother, giving her a look of stern worry as he scratched her head.

"I talked with Hope during the picnic we were supposed to have. She said that, instead of just declaring you dead like that, I should try to find out your side of the story." Marco explained. "And there's just one thing I want to know: did you want to have Star and I fuck regardless of the consequences or our feelings about the matter?"

Mrs. Diaz, surprised by the question, turned to Marco and took a deep breath before answering. "No. If I ever had the chance, I wouldn't have tried to get you two together." "I honestly thought you two were perfect, but I guess I was wrong. And among a ton of factors, I forgot to think you and Star could get hurt by the experience."

The instant she finished that sentence, Mrs. Diaz suddenly realized about Star and screamed in shock. "Star! Oh, I hope my plan didn't hurt her too much."

"I hope Star wasn't too hurt either, mom." Marco remarked. "I hope so too."

 **(Back with Star)**

The girl shivered and whimpered on the couch as she hoped things would get better. Then, she felt someone approaching her, and soon noticed the presence was coming closer and closer, up to the point where it felt like it was in the room. Eventually, Jackie herself mateialized out of nowhere and gave Star a taunting look.

"Hey hey hey, if it isn't Princess Rapist herself!" Jackie cheerfully taunted with a laugh. "So, how's the crotch doing, Star?"

"You really want to know?" Star snarled.

Jackie obliviously replied, "Yes, that's why I'm asking you."

"It hurts like the underworld, thanks to a certain demon jerk named Tom." Star answered while keeping a close eye on the girl.

Jackie scratched her chin and hummed as she remembered the demon, and she quickly thought up a lie before turning back to Star. "Tom...that name sounds familiar. Oh right, I think I've met him before."

"Your lies are not convincing me, Jackie."

Jackie sighed, "They never do." But a few moments later, she returned to her cheery tone before adding, "Regardless, I believe I can help you with your little...problem. All you need to do is-"

Before she could finish, Jackie narrowly dodged an energy blast that destroyed the window behind her. When she saw that, she turned to Star and saw that she aimed her wand at her. "All I need to do is get rid of you, of course!"

 **(Back with Marco and Mrs. Diaz)**

Marco and his mother, who was now calmer and managed to keep focus, continued to talk.

"So, I didn't want to hurt you or Star." Mrs. Diaz uttered with guilt. "I just wanted grandchildren, but I forgot to think about the consequences of my actions."

"You know, mom?" Marco uttered, getting the woman's attention. "Did you ever try to do the same thing with any of the female exchange students that lived with us?"

"Nope." Mrs. Diaz hastily lied.

An "are you serious?" glare from Marco later, she gave him the real answer. "Well, not to the point I tried to use an aphrodisiac to force you together."

Marco smiled, but in a worried away before asking. "Then why did you try to force me and Star together, outside of having grandkids with royal blood?"

"I...I thought you two...were the perfect couple, I think." Mrs. Diaz answered. "You seem very friendly to each other."

"But that's as far as our relationship goes: friendly." Marco uttered, surprising Mrs. Diaz. "If our relationship goes on to be romantic, it'll take a long time before it turns that, and trying to rush things won't help anyone."

"And I know that now."

With that said, Mrs. Diaz and Marco exchange smiles and pleased looks before embracing each other in a hug.

"I'm sorry for everything, Marco."

"Apology accepted, mom. Apology accepted."

 **(Back with Star and Jackie)**

Jackie dodged the energy blasts from Star, who tried to shoot Jackie as fast as she could, causing great destruction around the house in the process. Eventually, Jackie found herself in a dead-end and Star charged her wand as the girl tried to think of something.

After getting an idea, Jackie went closer to Star and blurted, "Whoa, nelly, stop right there Star! I just want to an exchange in return!"

Star lowered her wand and gave Jackie a confused glare. "An exchange?" She uttered. "What kind of exchange?"

"We'll cross the bridge when we get there, but if you accept my proposition for an exchange, I'll you fix your cat." Jackie explained, earning a confused look from Star. "As in your pussy, you idiot."

Star gave Jackie a glare and scratched her chin as she thought about her offer. Just as she reached her decision, however, Jackie stopped Star and put her hand in her shoulder.

"Besides, what do you have to lose?" Jackie told Star. "Marco's angry at you, Janna can't be trusted, Mrs. Diaz tried to force you and her son together, there's only a matter of time before Hope shows her true colors, and you don't even know if you'll ever make any progress here if you keep wasting your time. Seal the deal, and I'll help you the best way I can."

Star's decision wasn't so clear anymore, and she tried harder and harder to reach a conclusion as Jackie waited. Then, when she glanced at Jackie, the girl extended her arm and gave Star an impatient look. "I'm losing my patience, Star."

With not much to work with, Star decided to seal the deal and shook hands. "So, what do you want in exchange?"

"Hmm... I'll, exchange, on, a hitch..." Jackie sing-sung in a "eeny, meeny, miny" way.

Before finishing, Jackie's voice turned to an absurdly deep tone and she flashed a malicious smirk. "YOUR BODY, BITCH!"

"WHAT?!"

Before Star could react, Jackie pulled Star's soul out of her body and Jackie's soul came out as well. Jackie's soul then threw Star at Jackie's body before heading off to Star's. With that done and once Star woke up, it didn't take her long to notice she was no longer in her own body.

"What? What?! What is going?!" Star exclaimed in shock.

And then Star's body gave the girl a sadistic smirk before saying, "Sorry, Star, but I'm so desperate that I'm willing to take over your body! Think of it as my Plan X! Or should I call it Plan Y? I'm more for the former since it sounds cooler, but the latter is closer to the Z, and this is my penultimate plan..."

Before she could finish her thinking, Jackie felt the pain in Star's crotch and tried to keep her balance while laughing. "Whoa, looks like the sex you and Marco had was a rough one, I really feel the pain down there!"

"Jackie, give me back my body!" Star demanded.

"Not a chance, Starlight!" Jackie taunted. "You see, my plans haven't been working lately, and I'm starting to run out of ideas and improvisation. Switching bodies with you was the best idea I could think about and I'm going to see if this fails before I go straight to Plan Z."

Before Star could reply, the duo heard some footsteps coming from the staircase.

"Those must be Marco and Mrs. Diaz!" Star uttered in joy. "Once they see us, they'll instantly recognize me as the real Star and kick your...my butt!"

"Sure, keep thinking that."

Marco and his mother arrived at the room and, upon seeing Jackie point at an angry Star, Marco immediately rushed and attacked Jackie...as in Star in Jackie's body, not the real Jackie. Mrs. Diaz followed this by kicking her out of the house and throwing stuff at her until she ran away.

After she left, Marco and Mrs. Diaz went to Jackie and checked her. "Are you okay, Star?" Marco asked with worry.

"Yes Marco, I'm fine." Jackie answered.

Marco gave the girl a pleased smile and the trio hugged each other. After they separated, Jackie smiled maliciously before following Marco and his mother back to the boy's room.

Meanwhile with Star, the girl stopped close to the woods and catched her breath. "Why didn't Marco see that I was the real Star?" She questioned before noticing she said that with Jackie's voice. "Wait, I have Jackie's voice, and I have Jackie's body. Is there any thing?"

She went toa nearby pond and saw her reflection, which was practicaly identical to Jackie. "Dang it, there's no difference at all!" Star whined. "Now nobody will ever know I'm the real Star Butterfly!"

"Nobody except me!"

Upon hearing the mysterious voice, Star reached for her pocket and took out...a tortilla. "Oh right, my wand's in my clothing...which I ripped off before "loving" Marco." Star remarked before devouring the tortilla. "Whoever it is, show yourself!"

And then StarFan13 came out of the bushes. "Relax, Star, I'm on your side."

"Oh cool, it's my stalker fangirl!"

Upon hearing that StarFan13 frowned and crossed her arms. "Sorry, secret admirer who follows me everywhere." Star uttered, making her fan happy. "What are you doing here? And most importantly, how do you know I'm the real Star?"

The girl's fan reached for her pocket and took out Star's wand, which was glowing and vibrating. "Your wand, which I found at a random part of the woods, reacted to your presence, so I followed the signal and I found you here. Now it's my turn to ask you a question: why are you in Jackie's body?"

"That jerk tricked me into exchanging bodies with her, and now Marco thinks I'm Jackie and vice versa!" Star whined. "Can you help me get my body back?"

"Consider that done, Starasaurus!" StarFan13 cheerfully stated, right before adding, "But first, we gotta find Jackie's castle."

"Jackie has a castle?!"

"Yeah, long story. Just follow me and we'll get there in no time!"

Star nodded in agreement and followed her stalker fangirl-I mean, secret admirer who followed her everywhere. It didn't take them long until they reached the castle, and Star was left utterly amazed by it.

"Wow, this is an awesome castle!"

"I'm gonna guess you're being sarcastic, since you probably have a better one in Mewni." StarFan13 uttered in indifference. "Anyway, follow me inside so we can discuss the plan in a more secure place with a friend of mine."

This got Star's attention. "What friend of yours?"

"You'll see him when we find him."

The fangirl gleefully laughed as she ran into the castle, with Star giving chase. They then went up a staircase that, alongside being connected to every other room in the castle, was connected to a room with a figure resting on a wall close to an open window.

"Huh, took you long enough." The figure scoffed in derision.

"Don't be so smug, Ed, you barely have done a thing in this game, at least my friend here has done stuff." StarFan13 replied. "Star, this is Ed Hood, or just Ed for short, someone who I believe might be able to help us."

"Wait, Star? As in, Star Butterfly?" Ed inquired.

"How many girls do you know who are named after a ball of plasma?" Star sarcastically replied before replying for real, "But yeah, it's me. The reason I'm in Jackie's body is a long story, but the short version is that Jackie tricked me into swapping bodies and is now at the house of the Diaz family."

"Oh, I see, a classic case of a body swap." Ed remarke in amusement. "Do you wish that I make sure that girl comes here, so you can take your body back by force?"

"You can do that?"

Ed laughed, "Write the message, hand it to me, and I'll show you the answer."

Star turned to her fan, who nodded, and they summoned a piece of paper. They wrote down the message and handed it to Ed, who attached it to an arrow. He then went to the window, aimed his arrow and threw it away. "Done, the piece of paper should reach the house in a few minutes, and once Jackie or whoever else reads it, they'll come here."

"Are you sure it will land exactly at the Diaz's house?" Star questioned.

"Of course! I'm an experienced archer, with skills honed by the instense training of throwing random stuff at other random stuff!" Ed proudly stated.

The confused girl turned to her fan, who shrugged and stated, "Trust me, he may sound like an idiot-and he is-but he does have good archery skills. They'll get the note."

 **(Meanwhile, at the Diaz Household)**

As if to confirm StarFan13's words, the note landed outside the door. Jackie opened the door, saw the note, took it and read it, getting angrier and angrier as she did. Once she finished, the girl got an idea and smirked before heading back inside and up the staircase.

She went to Marco's room, got the boy's attention and handed him the note as she said, "Marco, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Marco read the note, frowned and replied in a serious tone. "You can bet I do, Star."


	19. Episode 16

**Hi everyone! This is Star, stuck in the body of Jackie...long story, which I'll tell you soon because I'm here to recap what happened last episode!**

 **Okay, as far as I know, Marco spoke with his mother. He then returned, but I couldn't figure out if they're on good terms again or not, thanks to Jackie.**

 **You see, while I was on the couch being sad that I lied to Marco and stuff, Jackie appeared out of nowhere and we made a deal. I know, that was a stupid choice, but hear me out: Jackie was able to convince me to make a deal, and then forced a bodyswap! The worse part is that, the swap is so perfect nobody can notice which is the real Jackie and which is the real me!**

 **Well, except for one of my fans. StarFan13 helped me with my predicament and showed me a place to rest: Jackie's castle. I've seen weirder stuff than a castle owned by a teenager, for example a castle owned by a bird, so I'm not particularly shocked.**

 **We went inside and saw Ed Hood, who sent a message my fan and I wrote to Marco. At least, that's what he told us. Now I'm just hoping Marco gets the letter and comes with Jackie, I really want my body back!**

 **You know, sometimes I get confused, does this game work in Mewni time or Earth time?**

 **Meh, whatever, at least it's not in game time, which is no time at all.**

* * *

 **Episode 16: Into the Castle**

* * *

 **(Diaz Household, Marco's bedroom)**

Marco and Jackie woke up and immediately got ready to go to Jackie's castle. Just as they were in the middle of that, though, they heard the door being knocked and Marco immediately went to answer it, much to Jackie's anger.

When he opened the door, he saw Hope and Janna standing outside. "Hi Marco, what are you doing?" Hope asked.

"I got note yesterday about Jackie waiting us at her castle." Marco hastily explained. "To be blunt, we're going to go there and beat her up so hard she'll be forced to give her wand, and learn to never mess with us again!"

"Keep that attitude, and you'll gain a powerful ally in me, Diaz." Janna stated.

"Wanna come with us and help us tear Jackie a new one?" Marco inquired.

"Sure, it could be a fun distraction."

"And besides, you're not the only one who has a vendetta against that jerk." Hope added with a tone of rage.

As Janna gave Hope a confused look and Marco nodded in agreement, Jackie went downstairs and hid as Marco added, "Okay then, we're all going to Jackie's castle together."

 _"Plutocurse it, that Hope brat is tagging along!"_ Jackie mentally complained. _"Well, I'll just have to be careful not to reveal my true self before we reach the castle."_

Jackie slowly slid to Marco's side as Janna and Hope went inside and looked around. "By the way, did the letter tell you where the castle is?" Hope questioned.

"Oh...that wasn't mentioned in the note."

Jackie arrived just as Hope and Janna complained about it. "It's official, Jackie is the worst villain ever." Janna growled. "I mean, who sends a note challenging someone to come to their location and doesn't give the location's...location?"

"Well, maybe the castle itself is so huge that it's practically impossible to overlook it." Hope remarked. "Not trying to defend the fact she didn't bother to point out the location, just pointing that out."

"Guys, let's not lose focus: we must gather some more allies before we head into the castle." Jackie stated as she suddenly appeared besides Marco.

"That's actually a pretty good idea, Star." Hope remarked. "But who should we look for first?"

Marco thought about it for a moment and immediately remembered a certain emperor. "Perhaps Alfonzo and Sabrina could be of help." He uttered before going out of the house. "Let's go to the pixie kingdom!"

Janna and Hope followed Marco as Jackie flashed a smirk and malicious glare. Then, just as she got ready to leave, Mrs. Diaz went down and gave Jackie a furious glare before leaving the house and following Marco.

A few minutes of standing still later, Jackie shook off what just happened and followed the team.

 **(Meanwhile, at Jackie's Castle)**

Star slept on a bunch of kelp forming what could only be nominally described as a bed, while StarFan13 slept on the ground with a note close to her. After a while, the fanatic woke up and immediately noticed the note, grabbed it and opened it. She read it as Star woke up and got up.

"Another day, and hopefully the last time I'll have to sleep on a body that isn't mine." Star uttered before noticing her fan reading the note. "Umm, from who is that note."

"It's from Ed Hood, he said he had to go back to "his superiors" for an important assignment." StarFan13 answered before throwing away the note and getting up. "So, Star, are you ready to practice with your water powers?"

"Water powers?"

"Yeah, I mean, you're in Jackie's body, so you have her powers." StarFan13 explained. "And since Jackie has your body, and thus your wand, you need to learn how to use Jackie's powers if you want a chance on getting your body back."

Star thought about it for a moment, and hummed and looked around before she replied, "I guess I could try to learn how they work."

"That's the spirit! Now let's look for a puddle or a pond to start the training."

StarFan13 strolled downstairs while Star scratched her head and thought about it for a moment. Once she finished thinking, she sighed and followed her fanatic downstairs...just as a shadow that looked like Andrea's watched her and headed down the castle.

 **(At the pixie kingdom)**

The team and Jackie reached the kingdom, though oddly enough they weren't received with any hostility at all. They went to the castle, and what they saw once went in was the Pixie Empress hugging both Alfonzo and Ferguson while Sabrina watched in confusion. "Uh, what's going on here?" Janna questioned.

"I have two husbands now!" The Pixie Empress exclaimed in joy.

"No she doesn't." Alfonzo hastily retorted. "Look, Sabrina and I found Ferguson in Jackie's lake for whatever reason and we rescued him."

"Yeah, that's cool and all, but we need your help with something." Marco replied. "You see, Jackie sent us a note to go to her castle-"

Upon hearing that, Ferguson and Alfonzo freed themselves from the empress's grasp and heroically stood up as they shouted in unison, "Count us in!"

"You didn't even let him finish the sentence." Jackie uttered.

"We don't need to, anything related to Jackie has to mean bad news." Ferguson stated. "So, do you know where is the castle?"

"Well, I was hoping Alfonzo could help us by finding the castle and showing us the way."

"You can count on me, buddy!" Alfonzo stated, right before noticing his wife's furious look at him. "Oh come on, it's not like they want Sabrina to come with them."

"Actually, I do want Sabrina to join us." Marco added, before pointing at the empress and shouting, "And we'll fight for her assistance if you don't allow to let her come, Pixie Empress!"

"Nah, take her with you. The fact that a person more compatible with my husband other than me is nearby disgusts me."

Immediately after that, Sabrina summoned a pixie-sized bucket of water and smiled as it fell and hit the empress. After that, the trio joined the rest of the team and left the kingdom as the empress grumbled some nonsense and fell unconscious.

Once outside, Alfonzo flew high and looked around for the castle. It didn't take him too long to find it. "I can see a castle that looks like it's coming out of Jackie's lake!" Alfonzo yelled.

Everybody was immediately amazed at the obvious location of the castle. "Jackie's lake, of course, where else could her castle be at?" Marco remarked in disbelief. "Let's head over there and kick her ass!"

The team raised their arms and cheered while Jackie remained stunned for a moment before joining in with the rest.

 **(Back at the castle)**

Star stood close to a pond, watching it nervously as StarFan13 watched from afar. The girl looked at her fan with an unsure look, and she got a nod in response and a tilt pointed at the body of water.

Star took a deep breath and took a single step forward, which landed at the water without submerging or making the girl fall into it. She took another one, and the same thing happened. She took some more steps, and Star got a bit less nervous as she did more water walking.

StarFan13 approved the girl's achievement. "See? You're getting the hang of water walking."

"This feels so awkward." Star blurted as she watched her steps. "Why do I have to understand Jackie's water walking?"

"If you're gonna beat Jackie outta your body, you should use _all_ her tactics against her." StarFan13 explained. "Now try to summon some water balls."

Star did as told and tried to summon some waterballs. It took her a few tries before she managed to make a complete waterball, and once she did that, she played with it for a while before throwing it at a wall, being met with her fan's cheerful applauds in response.

She summoned some more and threw them before summoning a couple more and morphing them together into a bigger waterball, which was also harder to control. Star simply threw it, and once it hit the pond it exploded and splashed everything in the room.

Her fan didn't really seme fazed by what just happened. "Good job, Star! Keep practicing while I go on lookout."

"These water powers are, oddly enough, very easy to get used to." Star uttered before scratching her head. "What other tactics did Jackie use? Oh right, giant water hands!"

Star summoned a giant water hand and smiled as StarFan13 went to lookout on the nearest window. Once she looked around, though, she immediately spotted Marco and Jackie alongside the rest of the team.

Surprised and worried, StarFan13 quickly returned with Star and got ready to tell her what she saw...only to remain still for a while as she saw Star and the giant water hand having a rock-paper-scissors match. The giant water hand lost, by the way.

As it flipped off Star and turned back into water, Star noticed her fan and asked, "Weren't you supposed to be on lookout?"

"Yes, in fact, that's why I came back." StarFan13 uttered as she returned to reality. "Star, have you managed to learn the powers Jackie has?"

"I guess so, I did manage to summon that giant water hand." Star replied. "Just between us, it sucks at rock-paper-scissors."

"Nevermind, what matters is that you learned how to use the powers, 'cause a bunch of people are coming to the castle alongside Jackie and Marco, and they don't seem to be happy or easy to beat."

"Wait, a bunch of people?" Star uttered in surprise. "I expected Marco and Jackie, but not anybody else. What other people are there?"

Star and StarFan13 went to the window and looked at the group as her fanatic spoke. "Okay, so, there's a jerk with a beanie-"

"That's Janna."

"A woman who's watching over Marco-"

"That's Mrs. Diaz."

"A winged guy-"

"That's Alfonzo alright."

"A fat guy-"

"Ferguson? Huh, hadn't seen him in a while."

"A witch-"

"That's Sabrina."

"And a girl who's making sure the beanie jerk doesn't do anything bad."

"That's Hope."

"And the remaining ones, of course, are Marco and Jackie in your body." StarFan13 added. "Huh, he brought quite the party, good thing you trained enough to manage them with no problem."

"Yeah, let's just hope I'm able to last until Jackie hands me my body back." Star remarked. "I only want to deal with her, though."

"You don't need to worry, Starlight!" StarFan13 enthusiastically stated. "Me and my shadows will keep the rest of the team at bay while you deal with Jackie!"

"Uh, thanks?"

"No problem!"

With that said, StarFan13 cheerfully headed down the castle while Star remained behind and continued to practice her new abilities

Meanwhile, at the very, Marco, Jackie and the rest immediately headed inside and took a break before going further. As they did, StarFan13 arrived and took out the shadownomicon as she headed for Marco. "Okay, I think that's enough, let's go further inside!" He stated when he felt ready.

However, once he turned around, Marco was met with a kiss from the fanatic, who giggled and blushed as Marco flinched and backed away from sheer shock. Once the two recovered, Marco and the fanatic exchanged glares before she spoke.

"Sorry Marcolate, but I'm gonna have to stop you and most of your allies on your tracks right here, right now. I'm afraid "Star" here is the only allowed to go further into the castle."

"What?! Why!" Janna complained.

"Thing is, beanie jerk, that there's an urgent matter that "Star" and "Jackie" have to deal with by themselves, which is pretty much beating each other up. No other help is required."

"Do you even know how powerful Jackie is? That bitch is probably god-tier!" Hope exclaimed.

The girl simply laughed and walked to Jackie as she replied, "Maybe ego-wise, but in actual power, there are far more powerful and far worse people than her."

Then, whe she got close to her, she leaned towards her face and flashed a malicious grin as she simply asked, "Isn't that right, my favorite girl?"

"Yes, absolutely true." Jackie unashamedly stated.

StarFan13 frowned and gave Jackie an angry glare before Marco separated the girls and snarled at the girl, "How are you going to stop us from going any further? You're one and we're a lot." And then he noticed the book in StarFan13's hand. "The shadownomicon?!"

The girl kicked Marco away and summoned Brittney, Chantelle, Jeremy and Tom before stating, "You got a keen eye, don't you, Diaz?"

Tom immediately headed for Jackie, grabbed her and threw her towards a path deeper just as the team and the shadows and shadow witch got ready to fight.

With Jackie, the girl landed close to a platform that would take her all the way to the top, where Star resided. Just before she got on top of it, though, she heard a familiar voice say: "Long time no see, skateboarder gal."

Jackie turned around and saw a smug Andrea watching from far away. This sight made Jackie immediately

"Relax, I'm not here to beat the living shit out of you." Andrea remarked. "I'm just here to check on you and how you're currently doing."

Right after she said that, Andrea somehow teleported to behind Jackie's "body", which she caressed for a moment before heading for the pussy. Once there, she caressed a little bit, watching as Jackie crie and moaned as she did, and then she inserted a finger, causing Jackie extreme pleasure and extreme pain in unison.

"And as far as I can see, you've grown desperate enough to take over the body of a wingless rapist." She said the next as she licked a cheek and then put two fingers inside the pussy. "And one that hasn't had enough time to recover from the sex, to boot."

With that done, Andrea removed her fingers and Jackie tried to push her away, only for the girl to teleport back where she begun.

"You know Andrea, you weren't exactly the nicest girl around, but you weren't spitting out profanities and invading people's privacy like you do now." Jackie remarked in confusion. "What the hell happened?"

"I'm a police officer, Jackie, a teenage one to boot. I'm definitely not gonna be one of the nice guys. However, I must refrain from showing my true nature to the other players...but since you'll become my bitch, I got nothing to hide from you." Andrea answered. "Besides, once the players, head to the next level, where the shit will surely hit the fan, I'll have nothing to hide from them either."

Andrea then took out her interdimensional scissors and cut open a portal as she added, "So enjoy the time you have left before the next stage takes over, Jackie. _It last for long._ "

The girl jumped across the portal and it vanished out of existence just as Jackie shrugged in indifference and headed for the platform, which took her up once she stepped on it. When she arrived, the first thing she saw was Star making two giant water hands play a rock-paper-scissors match between each other.

Flabbergasted at the sight, Jackie promptly crossed her arms and shouted, "I presume you were waiting for me?"

Star turned around and the hands turned back into water as Jackie went closer to the girl. "Jackie!" Star snarled.

"So, how does my body feel for you, Star?" Jackie mockingly questioned.

"It's actually very weird." Star obliviously answered as she grabbed Jackie's body's breasts. "You see, you got these two big, soft things that make it hard to balance, though one hurt like hell when I touch it. Not to mention that one of my arms feels wobbly at times, did something happen to it?"

"It was a rethorical question!" Jackie snarled. "Look, Star, your fan and the shadows already got the other members of the team occupied. I'm going to guess you wanted to deal with me personally?"

"Yes, if you could hand me my body back, though, we won't have to beat the crap out of each other." Star stated.

"Oh, I'll hand you back your body." Jackie replied before taking out Star's wand. "But only if you manage to defeat me!"

The wand shot an energy beam at Star, who submeged into the water to dodge it and she resurfaced after the beam hit a wall. "Fine, we'll have it your way!"

Star summoned a couple of waterballs and threw them at Jackie, who dodged them with ease and counterattacked with some energy blasts, which Star blocked with a water shield. With that done, the girls exchanged furious looks before they got ready to continue their fight.


	20. Episode 17

**Andrea, I'm going to be blunt: what you did at the castle of Jackie made me rather frustrated.**

 ** _Come on, Miss Heinous, can't you take a joke?_**

 **Fingering the pussy of a girl who raped someone not too long ago, one that has the soul of another girl inside it to boot, is not a joke.**

 ** _Not to you, I presume?_**

 **Not to anyone, in fact.**

 ** _Ugh..._**

 **Andrea, let's assume you actually bothered to remember the things I told you were what I wanted in the security officers of my school. Depravity, sexual or otherwise, is not something I'm willing to allow. I request that you restrain yourself from doing anything depraved or disgusting for the remainder of the stage.**

 ** _What about when the players get here?_**

 **We'll discuss that later. But for now, restrain yourself.**

 ** _Fine, I promise I'll restrain myself...now, in another topic, I got a portal ready to see the fight between Jackie and the heroes. Wanna come with me?_**

 **If I left the school unattended for even a second, It's more than likely that it would be consumed by the utter chaos that are the princesses.**

 ** _I guess I'll have to install a giant television in the dining room to showcase the fight, then?_**

 **What are you waiting for? Set it up!**

 ** _I hate it when my jokes are taken seriously..._**

* * *

 **Episode 17: Star Vs Jackie**

* * *

 **(St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses, Dining room)**

The princesses sat on the tables and tried not to die out of boredom as Andrea installed a giant, triangle-shaped television in the room. Once she managed to set it up, she cut open a portal and sent an eyeball-shaped robot into the game dimension. She then turned on the TV, and took a seat close to Miss Heinous as the eyeball reached the tower and went to Star and Jackie's fight.

"Let's see how badly she messes up this time." Andrea stated.

 **(At the castle)**

Star dashed in the water while Jackie tried to shoot her with energy blasts with the wand. Once she saw an opening, Star summoned a pair of water hands that tried to smack Jackie into the ground, but the girl dodged them and unleashed a barrage of narwhals at Star, who blocked the attack with a water wall that caught the narwhals and threw them back.

Jackie dodged most of them, except for one which scratched her cheek. She touched her injury and looked at the blood before she used her wand to summon a mace and...throw it as Star. The girl gave Jackie an "are you serious?" look as she effortlessly grabbed the mace and went to Jackie.

She smiled as Star struck the ground with the mace hard enough to leave a crater, and this unbalanced Jackie long enough for Star to smack her with the mace with enough strength to send her to a wall. Once she recovered, Jackie flashed a smirk and ran after Star, much to the princess's annoyance.

Meanwhile, at the lower levels, StarFan13 and her shadows managed to put up a decent fight against Marco and the rest of the team. Tom fought with Mrs. Diaz and Sabrina, Brittney fought with Hope and Janna, Chantelle fought with Ferguson and Alfonzo and Jeremy fought with Marco. StarFan13 watched from the sidelines and waited for the window of opportunity to open.

However, Marco managed to overpower Jeremy and threw him at the fanatic, who managed to unsummon him before she got hit by him, and was then greeted with a punch to the face from Marco.

After that, Marco grabbed and closed the shadownomicon, which unsummoned the remaining shadows. StarFan13 flinched and tried to flee before being caught by Marco, who pulled her closer to himself as the rest of the team went to them. "Alright, StarFan13, spit it out!" He demanded. "Why did you only allow Star to go further inside the castle?"

She simply replied, "Marco, I don't expect you to believe me, but I would be willing to tell you the reason if you weren't stuck as the stereotypical oblivious buffoon."

Marco growled and got ready to punch her again. "Wait, hold it, let me explain my offensiveness!" StarFan13 pleaded. "You see, the Star you have been hanging around with for the last...actually, you've been hanging with her for a short time. Anyway, the Star you've been hanging with is not the Star you know."

"What are you talking about?" Marco hissed. "Are you in cahoots with Jackie?"

The fangirl immediately reacted once she heard him say that. "Think about what you just said, Marcolate. There is only one reason I would ever ally myself with Jackie, and you know that it is..."

"If Star was stuck in Jackie's body." Marco replied, and he reached an epiphany upon thinking about it. "So that must mean Jackie is in Star's body and Star is in Jackie's body!"

And then, without warning, Jackie screamed Marco for help from above. Once he heard that, Marco released the fangirl and pondered what to do before he turned to StarFan13. "How do we get them back to their original bodies?"

"A better question would be; why are you asking me?" StarFan13 snarked in annoyance. "I control the shadows, I don't control whether people spit out their souls or something like that!"

"Make them spit it out, that's it!" Marco uttered in determination. "Come on everyone, let's go put Star and Jackie back to their original bodies!"

 **(Back with Star and Jackie)**

Jackie hit a wall and slowly slid to the ground as Star catched her breath.

"Give it up, Jackie!" Star snarled. "This is between you and me, leave Marco and my friends alone! Besides, even if they were related to this, you won't defeat them once they get here and realize your plan, whether you're in my body or yours!"

Jackie got up, dusted herself and laughed as Star tilted her head and wondered what was so funny.

"You're a very gullible girl, aren't you Star?" Jackie replied with a chuckle. "I didn't take over your body to defeat you and your friends, I took over your body to _incapacitate you!_ "

Once she said that, Jackie grabbed her arms and twisted it until it broke, with some visible gore and viscera too. Star cringed as Jackie screamed in pain, though her screams of anguish soon turned into laughs of maliciousness as Star asked a simple question, "Why do you want to do that?"

As Jackie continued to hurt Star's body, Marco and the rest of the team arrived and got off the platform. However, Marco managed to stop them before they went any further and decided to hear their conversation.

"Star, you're much more powerful than you think you are." Jackie replied as she used her severed arm to scratch her head. "Besides, if we can be honest for a moment, with your ability to fight back gone, the team will suffer a major blow."

Star thought about it, missing Jackie crushing Star's foot in the process, and Star then turned to the girl and stated, "They'll still have Marco!"

Jackie laughed at the comment. "You don't honestly think they stand a chance with Marco at their side, do you? Marco can barely utter a word when I'm nearby, he needed a "monster arm" to defeat the little pipsqueak, and do I even need to mention the fact that you've saved his ass countless times?"

Upon hearing that, Marco frowned and slowly headed to Jackie as she continued.

"Those factors and more couldn't make it any more obvious that Marco Diaz is a pathetic player. Both in the real world, and in this game. Now tell me Star, taking those things into consideration, do you really think Marco's going to be able to do anything at all once you're out of the game?"

Star saw Marco, smugly smiled and crossed her arms before replying. "Here's a better question, why don't you ask him yourself?"

"The hell are you talking about?"

"Me."

Recognizing the voice, Jackie could barely turn around before Marco punched her stomach so hard, that Jackie spat out her own soul from Star's body. Marco then grabbed the soul and launched her directly back to her original body, where in Star's soul came out as Jackie fell over. Star then returned to her own body, hugged Marco, and flashed a smile as the reast of the team went to her and returned the smiles.

And then she screamed and hit the ground. "Star, what's wrong?!" Hope asked in worry.

"Well, I don't wanna sound vulgar or anything, but I think Jackie fucked up my body real bad." Star answered before whimpering a little more.

Marco tried to help Star as the rest of the team turned to Jackie, who laughed as she got up and dusted herself. "Alright, one plan actually worked for a change." Jackie remarked. "Now I just need to get rid of you."

"Jackie, you've done some bad things in the past, but this time you've gone too far!" Mrs. Diaz snarled.

"Says the woman who tried to make Star and Marco have sex." Jackie taunted. "Anyway, I'm a bit too tired to deal with you in my normal form. So I guess I'll have to pummel you to death."

Jackie then slowly went to an open window before she turned to see Marco trying to fix Star's body. "Hey Marco, have you been able to figure out my ex morphus form?"

"I don't think so, did you even ask me to do that?"

"As usual, your stupidity made you forget important details. You really are pathetic." Jackie replied before she got ready to jump. "Well, enjoy the show."

With that said, Jackie jumped off the window as the team tried to shoot her down, with very little success. Everybody went to the window and Marco broguht Star with him, and they saw Jackie uttered "ex morphus" as her face apparently contorted and she hit the water.

A few seconds passed, and then the entire castle shook as a gigantic Jackie came out of the ocean. She had dark blue skin, glowing green eyes, tentacles for hair and most importantly-

"Goodness gracious, she's naked!" Marco shrieked in horror.

With that said, Jackie slice the tower in half and roared as everybody only barely managed to jump out of the place, and they then hit the ground as Jackie laughed like a maniac and summoned a pair of water hands which she used to look for the players.

 **(Meanwhile, at St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses)**

Andrea laughed in excitement as the hands grabbed the players and got ready to squish them. Miss Heinous, however, simply scoffed and continued to watch.

"Well, this just got interesting, don't you think so Miss Heinous?" Andrea asked.

The woman gave Andrea a stern glare that shut her up immediately. They then continued to watch the fight as the princesses watched in shock, except Pony Head, who hoped that everything would go fine.

 **(Back with Jackie and the players)**

Jackie lifted the hands and saw the players they had. She had most of them minus Star and Marco, which she noticed immediately. She looked around and a beam of caterpillars struck her while another beam cut the hands, freeing the captured players.

After the beam, Jackie heard the mocking chuckle of a familiar face: Marco, who was standing alongside Star with the girl's wand in his hand. He handed Star back her wand and placed her behind some bushes as Jackie growled and gave him a stern look.

"Well, Jackie, thanks for showing me your ex morphus form." Marco mockingly uttered. "I guess I should show you mine as well! Ex morphus!"

With that said, Marco became Marcoman and did a pose before Jackie tried to smack him. However, he effortlessly blocked it with a single hand and taunted the girl as StarFan13 and her shadows went to her leg and cut open a path that allowed the rest of the players to go inside it.

It didn't take long before Jackie felt the players crawling inside her body, and she ignored Marcoman for a moment to try shake them off. However, without warning, a shadow fist hit Jackie's face, and the girl whined a little before she turned to see that StarFan13 had suddenly grown into a giant, with black skin, white glowing eyes and Chantelle and Brittney's heads replaced her arms, while Jeremy and Tom acted as her chest and stomach.

"Nice little look you got there, StarFan13!" Marcoman complimented.

"Thanks, Marco!" The fanatic replied before she grabbed Jackie's leg and showed Marcoman the open wound. "Now quick, go into her body and look for Jackie's core!"

Marcoman nodded and jumped into the wound without hesitation, wherein StarFan13 unbalanced Jackie and made her fall. Meanwhile, inside the leg, the players tried to keep their balance before Jackie fell, where in the shaking stopped and they relaxed before Marcoman arrived.

"Oh, a superhero!" Sabrina shouted in excitement. "I wonder what's his real identity."

"It's Ma-" Janna uttered.

"Shh... I wanna find out myself."

"Look, there's no time to explain anything, we need to go deeper into Jackie's body and find the core!" Marcoman ordered.

"Lead the way, Whoever-you-are-man!" Mrs. Diaz excitedly replied.

Marcoman nodded and lead the way as a camera identical to the last one appeared and followed them.

 **(Back at the reform school)**

The princesses cheered as the camera followed the players, and Andrea stared in shock while Miss Heinous smiled and chuckled. "No, Andrea. _Now_ it gets interesting."

Once she heard that, Andrea groaned before she continued to watch the team run in Jackie's body.

 _"Earth Turd, I know you can do this, avenge Star and kick this Jackie girl's ass!"_ Pony Head confidently thought.


	21. Episode 18 (Finale)

**Jackie, we've had an interesting history together. For years, I was in love with you. But I could only see you pass by and nod for years. When Star arrived in my life, I managed to become more confident and I even managed to get you to sit with me on the school bus. It all looked like it was going to be fine, maybe the relationship would have worked...**

 **However, now I can't see you as the Jackie I once knew and loved. You betrayed my trust, you played with my feelings, you hid a madwoman and cheating jerk under a cool exterior.**

 **But worst of all, you injured-or more accurately tortured-Star. She is the one reason I matured, she is the reason that I broke the pattern that I performed years ago so our relationship could develop... and you made her suffer.**

 **So this time...**

 **This time, I will find your core and defeat you once and for all!**

 **For Star!**

 **For the other players!**

 **For everyone!**

* * *

 **Episode 18: Attack on Jackie**

* * *

Inside Jackie's body, Marcoman and most players continued to run across the inside of Jackie's leg.

"Okay, we should be reaching Jackie's thighs soon." Marcoman said before turning to the team. "Does anybody know how to climb up a wall of flesh?"

Everybody shook their head and shrugged. "Why am I not surprised."

"Speaking of fleshy stuff, you'd think that the interior of a giant would be filled with a little bit more of organs, or blood, or stuff like that." Hope remarked as she looked around. "I wouldn't like that at all, but it would definitely make sense."

And then, without warning, a couple of red blobs of...something, appeared. Inside or sticking out of there were

"Are those things...teratomas?" Mrs. Diaz asked in shock and disgust.

"Terawhat?" Janna asked.

"They're like tumors, only with eyes, teeth and other organs inside them." Mrs. Diaz explained. "What the hell are these things doing here?"

However, before anybody could answer or ask any other questions, the teratomas attacked, which made them run to the walls and tried to climb them. "Quick, climb the walls and don't stop!" Marcoman ordered, and each player immediately obliged.

 **(Back outside)**

The shadow-empowered StarFan13 tried to keep Jackie in the ground as the giant tried to free herself. In the brief time she did, she ripped off a tree and used it as a club to hit StarFan13, but she was quickly restrained again once the window of opportunity opened for the fangirl.

As StarFan13 continued to restrain Jackie and tried to ignore the tree-club, a single thought crossed her mind. "Come on, Marco, get to the core quick!"

 **(Back inside Jackie)**

Marcoman and the players managed to reach a fleshy floor and got up. They catched their breath as Marcoman looked down and didn't see any of the teratomas. "Okay, looks likes we lost sight of those living tumors." Marcoman said. "Now, let's see where we are."

Once they looked around, the first thing the players found was a humanoid figure of Jackie connected on another fleshy walls, with some tendrils attached around her body, which apparently controlled the giant's body.

"Is that supposed to be Jackie's core?" Alfonzo asked in confusion.

"Well, it seems to be connected to the rest of Jackie's body, and it looks like Jackie's original body." Marcoman sarcastically replied. "I'm going to say that is her core."

With that said, Alfonzo smiled and blushed before he joined the rest of the players into taking an attack position. They then slowly approached the core as Marco quietly said, "Okay, be careful everyone. I'm pretty sure Jackie's core won't be going down without a fight."

They stopped once they were close enough, and Marcoman slowly leaned towards the core-and he was immediately startled when the core opened her eyes. The duo stared at each other for a while before Marcoman growled and frowned as Jackie's core's eyes became red.

"You got one thing right, Marco." She summoned some vines as she continued. "I'm not going down without a fight!"

And without wasting a second, Marcoman punched Jackie's core before dodging one of the vines, and the humanoid shrugged off the damage and summoned more vines in response.

 **(Meanwhile, with the giants)**

Jackie continued to hit Starfan13 with the tree, but she suddenly stopped once Marcoman hurt her core. After her core was damaged, Jackie released the tree and screeched in pain, forcing the fangirl to cover her ears.

Once she noticed she was free, Jackie got up and punched StarFan13 away, though the fanatic managed to recover her balance before Jackie dashed right towards her and engaged in a clash with her.

 **(Back with the players)**

The players and Marcoman fought against the tentacles of Jackie's core while the machine caught everything. Then, just as Marcoman was attacked by another tentacle, Mrs. Diaz pushed him away and yelled, "Marco, go ahead and destroy the core!" as the tentacle grabbed her leg.

Marcoman nodded in agreement and bolted towards the core. He dodged some tentacles she sent on his way, and charged his fist with energy as he did. Then, once he was close enough, he did a quick leap and got ready to punch the core as the Jackie-like humanoid could only grimace in horror.

Then, once Marcoman charged enough energy and punched the core, this let out a massive shockwave that destroyed the machine alongside the core, which screamed in agony as it was obliterated.

 **(Back with the giant girls)**

StarFan13 hit the ground as Jackie got ready to pummel her...and then her core was destroyed. Her neck shined an intense white light as she felt an agonizing throat burn that eventually developed all across her body, causing her giant form to explode and return her back to her normal form. She fell and hit the water as Marcoman and the other players were saved by StarFan13, who gave them a wink as they noticed that they had won.

 **(Meanwhile, at St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses)**

The princesses cheered as loudly as they could while Miss Heinous looked at the static with a malicious grin. "Looks like the battle has reached it's conclusion." She remarked before she got up and turned to Andrea. "It's time to go, Andrea."

It took Andrea some seconds to understand what the humanoid meant, and once she did, she smiled and got up. "Oh, right, I got ya."

Andrea took out her interdimensional scissors, cut open a portal and she and Miss Heinous went through it.

 **(Back at the game world)**

Star rested on the bushes before she saw Marco and the rest of the players, including StarFan13 in her base form, approach her. "Marco?" Star asked in shock. "What happened? Why do you look like that?!"

"It's okay, Star." Marco reassured before he grabbed the princess and lifted her, princess carry-style. "We defeated Jackie."

"More specifically, Marco defeated Jackie." Hope quickly explained. "We were really just...there."

With that said, the players went back to the lake and saw a bruised Jackie try to get up. Once she did, her damaged arm fell off and she backed away a little once she saw the angry glares from Marco, Star and everybody else.

Then, once she backed away enough, Jackie was struck by an electric shock delivered by Andrea, who flashed a grin as Jackie screamed in agony and hit the water. "You know, you could have also knocked her out." Miss Heinous complained.

"Where's the fun in that?" Andrea replied.

Upon noticing the old humanoid and the cyborg teenager, everybody got ready to attack as Andrea grabbed the uconscious Jackie and lifted her. "Relax, players... and Mrs. Diaz." The teenager uttered. "We're here to bring Jackie back with us so she can become a police officer. You're not our problem... yet."

Then, Miss Heinous noticed Star in Marco's arms and slowly went to them. Marco backed away a little and growled as Miss Heinous reached them, took out a syringe from her pockets...and injected Star with it, which somehow fixed all the damage Jackie had done to her.

"There, that should do it." Miss Heinous remarked as Star gave the woman a confused glance. "if you're going to go to the next level, you might as well be in top notch condition when you do so."

After doing that, Marco released Star and put her on the ground as Andrea cut open a portal and she and Miss Heinous went to it. But while Andrea crossed it, Miss Heinous turned to the players and stated, "When you feel ready to go to my school, cross the portal. But be wise, once you cross it, you'll never come back."

With that said, she crossed the portal and left it wide open as everybody stared at it. And then, after exchanging worried looks with Star, Marco got a determined look and proclaimed:

"Everybody get ready, we're going to the next level."


	22. Notice

**Okay, so I probably should have put this out earlier, and I'm sorry for not doing it before. This is just a quick notice about certain updates.**

 **So, the second part of this fic and it's sequel, The Wand Games: Part 2, is officially out and I would appreciate it if you guys could read, review it and follow it so you can know when it's updated.**

 **Also, while I will update it weekly, no updates will come in December, just wanted to point that out.**

 **So...I think that's all, so, read that and thank you so much for reading and reviewing the first part. Goodbye, and I'll see you in the next part.**


End file.
